My Thug Life 2
by ChainGangSoldier45
Summary: After becoming a WWE Champion, Dre was on top of the world, or so he thought. While everyone was gunning for his WWE Title, personal tragedy strikes. Join Dre as he juggles his new responsibilities. (Story 2 of 3)
1. A New Day

**I'M BACK, here it is, Chapter one of My Thug Life 2 and well see for yourself so enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson and Raven, RonRon10 owns Jerome  
**

(April 8, 2013- Monday Night Raw: The Night After WrestleMania 29, Five Weeks Until Extreme Rules)

WWE COO Triple H and his ex-wife Stephanie McMahon stood in the ring, but what had the WWE buzzing was that WWE Superstars stood on opposite sides of the ring. The Heels of the company stood behind Stephanie while the faces of the company stood behind Triple H. "Give it up Hunter, now that we're no longer married, I will inherit the company" said Stephanie with a snarl. Triple H laughed then said,

"Give it up Steph, I mean if you look behind you then behind me then you'll see that about of the Superstars are behind me and the other half is behind you so the I see it, the only way to determine who's going to run Raw and Smackdown, well it comes down to convinces the new WWE Champion to join their side". Stephanie goes to say something when she's cut off by the music of the new WWE Champion.

"**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse"**

WWE Champion Dre Jackson steps out onto the stage with the WWE Title wrapped around his waist and a smile on his face. He makes his way down the ramp passing some of his fellow WWE Superstars before entering the ring. "I heard my name so I thought that it was time for NEW WWE Champion to make an appearance" The crowd starts cheering. "But with all due respect Hunter, I'm going to tell you the same exact thing I told Stephanie, I'm not on your side and I'm sure as hell not on her side" again the fans cheer.

"Listen you piece of filth, either you join my side or one of my men is going to take your title away from you," said Stephanie who was starting to get angry, Dre chuckled then said,

"Steph, the only reason why those men are behind you is cause they all want a chance to pound their balls in your very and I mean very deep end zone", Dre goes to say some more but stops when CM Punk enters the ring with a microphone in his hand. "And here comes the kill joy" Dre said then Punk started speaking.

"You stupid piece of shit, Stephanie McMahon is a woman of promise and she is a McMahon which means you should show her some respect" Dre chuckles before turning to face Punk with the smile gone. "You don't even deserve the WWE Championship, it belongs on the waist of the Best In The World".

"Yeah, we've all that bullshit before Punk, but truth is, last night I won my scheduled match while not only did you tap out to Jason but he beat to an inch of your miserable life inside the Hell in a Cell" Dre responded, then Dre thought about it then he said, "You both want this title so bad? Fine… in five weeks is Extreme Rules and I'll defend my WWE Title in a triple threat TLC match with two superstars chosen by the two of you so who will it be?"

"That's easy… I choose CM Punk" replied Stephanie, Punk had a smile on his face then it was Triple H's turn and he said,

"I pick the man, you beat last night to take that Title, your father John Cena" Cena entered the ring. The three superstars looked at each other then just as Stephanie and Triple H exited the ring that when Punk struck both Cena and Dre. Punk then gets Dre on his shoulders but before he could hit the GTS, Dre hits him in the side of the head. Punk drops Dre behind him and when he turns around that's when Dre hits with the FU. Dre turns around only for Cena to get him on his shoulders but Dre counters the move, he kicks his father in the gut then nails Cena with the drive by kick.

"Dre is the last man standing out of the three, I personally cannot wait until Extreme Rules" said Cole,

"Me and you both" replied King,

Dre holds the WWE Title up in air as the WWE Universe goes nuts; he gets out of the ring and walks to the back. He walks to his locker room and just as he shuts the door, Raven jumps up into his arms. "Hey babe" he said before pressing his lips to hers but their moment was cut short when there was a knock on their door. Dre puts Raven down then opens the door to see a producer standing there. The producer told Dre that he had a match against Antoino Cesaro, the man who beat Dre a couple of weeks ago.

Dre kisses Raven one last time then he leaves; he makes his way to the entrance area where he sees Cesaro already making his way down to the ring. Dre's music hit for second time and he walked out. He raised his WWE Title up into the air then ran down the ramp sliding into the ring. Dre hands his title to the ref then takes off his hat after that his t-shirt, which he threw into the crowd. The ref rang the bell so the two superstars locked up; Dre quickly changes the move into a side headlock then hits a hip toss.

Dre wastes no time as he runs at Cesaro and hits a drop kick knocking Cesaro outside the ring. Dre gets out of the ring then picks Cesaro up then whips him hard into the steel steps making him go flying over them. The fans begin to boo so Dre looks up to see N.W.O making their way down the ramp. Dre gets back into the ring then motions for Punk and his goons to bring it. N.W.O stop in the middle of the ramp, Cesaro comes in from behind but Dre knows this so he counters the clothesline and locks Cesaro in the cross face. Cesaro taps out just as Dre pulls back.

Dre gets up and looks up at the ramp but this attention is brought to around the ring as the N.W.O now surrounded it. Dre turned in a circle to see Mason Ryan, Jerome, David Otunga, CM Punk, and Husky Harris. "CM Punk and N.W.O have the WWE Champion surrounded" said Cole, The crowd began to cheer as the new WWE Tag Team Champions J-Woff and White Tiger along with Bryson Black and John Cena came running down but Punk and his crew took off over the barricade and though the crowd. Drew knew that this thing between himself, Punk and his Father wasn't over but he knew that he'll be ready for Punk and the N.W.O

**WHOOOO what a first chapter, thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	2. Things Never Change

**Hey everyone, sorry about the wait but here's the next chapter in My Thug Life 2 and things will even get crazier but before I say enjoy and all the nice stuff I usually say I have to say please go check out my other wrestling fanfics Son of the Viper and The Deadman's Apprentice cause they along with this story take place in the same universe so enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: I only own Dre Jackson and Raven while RonRon10 owns Renya  
**

(April 15, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Four Weeks until Extreme Rules)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Monday Night Raw and we have a special night cause for the tonight then the next two Raws, the three men in the Main Event for the WWE Championship Match will place their opponents in a match of their choosing" said Michael Cole.

"And tonight the Current WWE Champion Dre Jackson is in charge and speaking of the champ here he is" added King,

Dre's music hit and he came out to a massive pop from the crowd, he walks down the ramp with a massive grin on his face. He enters the ring then takes the microphone from the tech guy. "Wow, what a night we're going to have to night I mean tonight I get to put CM Nerd and my own father in a match of my choosing. I mean I could have CM Puke face Kane or Big Show, hell I could make them team up and take on the whole Smackdown roster…." Dre said but stopped and a smile formed on his face but it quickly vanished when CM Punk's music hit. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. Kill Joy….. CM Nerd" said Dre as Punk entered the ring.

"You think you're funny? Week after week you come out here and disrespect me…. And I'm sick of it so hurry up and announce my damn match so I can beat them then turn around and give you the beating you deserve" barked Punk, Dre rubbed his chin then said,

"I actually came up with a good one, tonight it will be CM Punk verse… THE N.W.O and if Punk makes any of the members of the group lay down for him then he will be taken out of the title match" Punk started yelling at Dre but Dre's music drowned him out. Dre gets out of the ring and walks into the back. The first person he sees his father John Cena. "Hey dad, what's up?" asked Dre.

John took his cap off and rubbed his head, "Listen just tell me who my opponent is tonight I kind of have to hurry cause your mother wants to start planning for the wedding" he said, Dre chuckled then said,

"Alright dad, tonight you face Dolph Ziggler" Dre patted his dad on his shoulder then walked off back to his locker room to watch the show. He entered to find Raven already sitting on the couch with the TV turned on to the show. The first match Dre watched as the four on one handicap match, Dre leaned over and was about to kiss Raven when there was a knock on the door. "Seriously… I can't have any time alone with you" he muttered before getting up and walked over to the door. Standing in the door way was Alberto Del Rio. "Well if it isn't Alberto Del Rio…." Dre looks over his shoulder and sees Ricardo standing there, "And his personal ass kisser Ricardo" he adds.

"Listen here you stupid gringo, you may make the matches for you opponents but I'm here to let you know that Stephanie is still the boss and she's putting me in a match against you and if I win then I will be put in the WWE Championship match" Alberto says with venom in his voice. Dre let a small chuckle then says,

"How about this we don't wait for the match tonight and I just kick your Mexican ass right here" Alberto goes to say something when Sheamus, Zack Ryder and Renya appear.

"This ol' Bertie buggin' ya fella?" asked Sheamus,

"Nothing I can't handle Sheamus" replied Dre who hadn't taken his eyes off Alberto the whole time. Dre and the others watched as Alberto snorted then walked off down the hall. "What's up guys?" asked a now cheerful Dre.

"We were just walking by when we saw Alberto talking to you," replied Renya who had a smile on her face. Dre moved aside to let them in and when he looked at the TV he saw that Punk had won… by count out. "I knew he was going to get with somehow," said Dre who then watched as his father went on to defeat Dolph Ziggler but what happened next shocked Dre. The N.W.O suddenly surrounded the ring; Dre jumped up and ran out of the locker room with Zack and Sheamus right behind him. The three superstars ran down the ramp and so a brawl started. Sheamus took a fight to Mason Ryan while Zack went after his Extreme Rules opponent David Otunga and Dre duped it out with Jerome whom he had a long history with.

Even though Dre and the others showed up Cena was still outnumbered as he battled both CM Punk and Husky Harris. That was the case until the familiar music of the Miz hit and he came down the ramp and slid into the ring going right at Punk. "Enough… that's it… I said knock it off" came the voice of one Stephanie McMahon. Every superstar stopped brawling and turned their attention to her. "You see, this is why my stupid ex husband cannot run his company, cause people like Dre think they can just come out here and do what ever the hell they want"

"She's right, ever since Dre won the WWE Championship, he's been walking around like he's the boss" said Cole

"Will you shut up" replied King who was getting angry,

"Now clear the ring because right now we're going to have the WWE Champion Dre Jackson take on Alberto Del Rio in a lumber jack match" said Stephanie who then turned and walked into the back. Dre entered the ring while the others got out but stood around the ring. More superstars from the back came out and surrounded the ring then it was Alberto to make his entrance. Alberto walked out onto the stage and then made his way down the ramp then he entered the ring. Just as he stepped though the ropes Dre was on him, he landed a right then threw him into the ropes and when he came back Dre landed a drop kick.

Dre picked Alberto up and threw him outside the ring, he looked around at the lumber jacks and noticed that it was split half and half, on one side were guys who wanted Stephanie to run the company while the others wanted Triple H to run the company. It was Cena who threw Alberto in the ring, Dre goes for a cover but Alberto kicks out. Dre goes to pick Del Rio up but Del Rio thumbs him in the eye, making Dre stumble backwards and that's when Del Rio runs up and hits him with a step kick t the back of his head. Del Rio goes for a cover but Dre kicks out at the last minute. Del Rio gets up then hits a knee drop on Dre's arm, softening it up for the cross arm breaker.

Dre rolls around holding his arm, Del Rio walks over and picks Dre up then throws him out onto the arena floor where Punk and the N.W.O stood. They started beating down on Dre so Cena and the others came over and a brawk broke out between the lumberjacks. Dre slid back into the ring and Del Rio goes for another cover. The ref hits the first two counts and just as he's about to hit three that's when Dre gets his shoulders up. Del Rio is getting pissed, he picks Dre up once more but this time Dre breaks the hold then knees Del Rio in the gut. He steps back then runs and hits Del Rio with the Drive-By kick to the skull. Dre quickly covers Del Rio and he gets the pin.

"Here is your winner… The WWE Champion Dre Jackson" announces Justin Roberts, Dre celebrates his win but he doesn't see Punk enter the ring from behind so when Dre gets down from the turnbuckle that's when Punk hits him with the GTS. Punk quickly gets out of the ring just as Cena, Zack Ryder and Sheamus enter the ring.

"That's how Extreme Rules is going to end, standing over Dre with the WWE title raised into the air, and because I'm in charge next week that means I can place you two in any match I want…. I know…. Next week Dre Jackson will have the same match he made me have tonight which was four on one handicap match against The N.W.O then you Mister Cena will go one on one with a mystery opponent" said Punk who stood on the stage looking down at the ramp.

"Oh man, things are certainly heating up as we heads towards Extreme Rules" said King who was know sitting alone as he had not three minutes ago punched Michael Cole out cold and he was lying on the floor.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	3. Just Got Punk'D

**Hey everyone, I'm back with Chapter 3 of M Thug Life 2 so once again enjoy as we get closer to Extreme Rules and Dre's Triple Threat TLC Match.**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson and Raven while Jerome goes to RonRon10  
**

(April 22, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Three Weeks Until Extreme Rules)

Dre walked into the Brooklyn Nets arena for tonight's Raw, the show had in fact started two hours ago but didn't get to the arena because of traffic so he quickly made his way to his locker room. He changed into his wrestling attire then grabbed his WWE title before leaving the locker room. He actually that his night couldn't be any bad that was until he ran into the GM for the night, "Well…. Well if isn't CM Nerd and his band of ass worshipers," Dre said with sarcasm in his voice. Dre loved getting on Punk's nerves cause he obliviously hated the man's guts, "So you already have me facing your cronies in a handicap match, you can't possibly make my life anymore miserable" he said.

Punk looked at Dre with a smile on his face then said, "You know Dre, tonight and for the next two weeks I'll have to put up with you being WWE Champion but know this after Extreme Rules…. The WWE Championship will be back around the waist of the best in the world" Punk walks off with N.W.O following close behind. Dre only looks at them with disgust then walks off for his interview with Josh Matthews.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest as this time…. He is the WWE Champion Dre Jackson," said Josh, Dre walks onto the screen. "Dre tonight you are in a handicap match against all four members of N.W.O, you being placed in that match by one half of you opponents at Extreme Rules where you will defend you WWE Championship in triple threat TLC match, want kind of message do you plan on sending both of your opponents tonight?" asked Josh,_

_Dre let out a smile chuckle then said, "Yes Josh, tonight I have a four on one handicap match against the other members of N.W.O but you know what? Unlike Punk I'm not going to win by count out or DQ… no you see I'm going to go out there and win either by pin fall or submission." _

"_I can get your thoughts on your triple threat TLC match at Extreme Rules?" asked Josh,_

_Dre went silent for a moment then after taking a short deep breath he said, "You want my deep thoughts on my upcoming match at Extreme Rules…. All right, yes I stacked the deck against me by facing not one but two opponents…. Now some would say that I'm out of my damn mind and maybe I am but know this to take a page out of my father's book…. I want CM Dork and John Cena to know that I will not give up because I will walk into Scottrade Center in St. Louis as the WWE Champion and I WILL WALK OUT STILL THE WWE CHAMPION" Dre smiled then walked off._

Dre started whistling to himself but stopped when he reached his parent's locker room, he knocked then waited for the door to open and when it did his father opened it. Dre looked at him with a huge smile on his face, "What are you smiling about?" John asked his son with a raised eyebrow. Dre didn't respond instead he pulled out his IPod then pressed play,

_Yo Murs, this John Cena from the WWE  
Fillin you in on a different struggle  
The struggle that takes place in four corners y'know  
And it go like this  
You think it's all fun and games but this shit is no joke  
The type of stage where the millionaires be cuttin ya throat  
They move quick but I'm quicker, Cen' stiffer than straight liquor  
You fall by the wayside I ain't gon' lay wit'cha  
Born to keep movin, provin 'em wrong  
A straight hustler, stay true to the song  
In the street they pull heat to try to settle a beef  
In the squared circle, you feel the metal to teeth  
Why's everybody lovin you, when you feedin 'em steak?  
You fall off you look around you'll be seein who fake  
A true hustler, fall on his face and keep risin  
So just when they counted me out, I surprised 'em  
Fuck a dollar out of 15 cents, when I be clockin in  
My punch card make money appear, out of oxygen  
As long as I'm breathin, my pockets will swell  
And John Cena's the kid, that go through hell for a cell, what?_

Dre pressed the pause button and still had a huge smile on face, he watched as his father shook his head. "So how are the plans for the big day going?" he asked, John moved aside to let him inside,

"It's coming together but to be honest, I really don't give a damn about what's there I just want your mother to have the wedding of her dreams I want to make her very happy" he replied, there was a bit of silence then John said, "I mean I've been doing this for eleven years now, and tonight I had a match against Punk's mystery opponent who turned out to be Reaper but I'll admit I only won cause Randy got involved but I feel like I might be hanging up the boots soon but if something happens where I have to stay and fight then I'll stay and fight".

The father and son talked for some more then Dre left to go have his match, he walked to the entrance area. He watched the current match between Kofi Kingston and Alberto Del Rio, Kofi got the win when he nailed Del Rio with the Trouble In Paradise then covered him for the win. When both men made their way to the back then Dre's music hit,

THE FOLLOWING CONTEST IS SCHEDULED FOR ONE FALL, INTRODUCING FIRST FROM QUEENS, NEW YORK…. WEIGHTING IN AT 239 LBS… HE IS THE WWE CHAMPION DRE JACKSON!

Dre raises the WWE Title into the air then made his down the ramp then entered the ring. He had a huge smile on his face but it quickly faded when CM Punk's music hit and out walked his opponents.

INTRODUCING HIS OPPONENTS, MASON RYAN, DAVID OTUNGA, JEROME AND HUSKY HARRIS…. THE N.W.O

Dre waited for one of the members to enter the ring so they could start the match but when no one did he knew something was up. He turned in a circle as they circled the ring like predators; he still had the WWE Title in his hands. He was staring at Jerome that he didn't see Mason Ryan enter from behind so when he turned he was booted in the side of the face. The four members pounce on their fallen prey, they started stomping down on Dre in everyone open spot they could after that they hit him with their finishers. Both Otunga and Harris picked Dre up then threw him over the top rope out onto the arena floor.

The big man Mason Ryan got out following him, he picked Dre up onto his shoulders in a power bomb position then power bombed him though the announcer table. The crowd started booing when CM Punk's music hit again and he walked out onto stage, he walked down the ramp then made his way over to where Dre laid on the ground. He a smile on his face as he placed his foot on Dre's chest then raised the WWE Title up into the air.

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Just Another Day

**Hey party people, so first off who saw Raw this past Monday... Rocky punk'd Punk it was AWESOME! Cena beats Ziggler and Sheamus kicked off the heads of all three members of 3MB good Raw for me anyways here is the next chapter and let's just say Dre faces someone he has never faced before so enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson and Raven, Renya goes to RonRon10**

(April 29, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Two Weeks Until Extreme Rules)

Dre officially hated Punk and so desperately wanted to get his on him, he didn't care that his father was in charge of putting him in a match tonight cause he was going to get his hands on Punk. Dre rolled his neck then grabbing his WWE Title left his and Raven's locker room, he made his way to the guerilla position he nodded his head to the producer who played his music then he merged out onto the stage and was met with cheers from the crowd. He looked out at the crowd, using the hand that wasn't holding the WWE Title, he reached up and taking his cap off rubbed his head before replacing his cap back on his head then made his way down to the ring.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME YOUR WWE CHAMPION…. DRE JACKSON!"

Dre entered the ring and then took the mic from Justin Roberts, he stood in the middle of the ring in silence then brought the microphone to his mouth and said, "As you all saw last week CM Punk who was in charge of putting me in a match last week…. He placed me in a four on one handicap match but that match really never happened as this happened…." A video popped up on the titantron.

_Dre waited for one of the members to enter the ring so they could start the match but when no one did he knew something was up. He turned in a circle as they circled the ring like predators; he still had the WWE Title in his hands. He was staring at Jerome that he didn't see Mason Ryan enter from behind so when he turned he was booted in the side of the face. The four members pounce on their fallen prey, they started stomping down on Dre in everyone open spot they could after that they hit him with their finishers. Both Otunga and Harris picked Dre up then threw him over the top rope out onto the arena floor. _

_The big man Mason Ryan got out following him, he picked Dre up onto his shoulders in a power bomb position then power bombed him though the announcer table. The crowd started booing when CM Punk's music hit again and he walked out onto stage, he walked down the ramp then made his way over to where Dre laid on the ground. He a smile on his face as he placed his foot on Dre's chest then raised the WWE Title up into the air._

"Do I admit that Punk got the drop on me? Yes I do…. Will he do it again tonight? HELL NO! Punk can come here and talk about how he's the best in the damn world but as I see it, Punk has yet to beat me…. He has yet to take the WWE Championship from me and I can guarn-damn-tee that in no way of hell is Punk taking this from me" Dre adds, he comes to say more but he is cut off.

**Hustle…. Loyalty…. Respect… A Legend**

Dre's father and other opponent John Cena walked out onto the stage, "Whoa, you and CM Punk seem to have forgotten that there is a third person in this dance" John said as he made his way down the ramp. Dre shook his head then says,

"You see that's were your wrong dad, I haven't forgotten about you…. You see unlike Punk I respect you and that I know that I don't have to watch my back on you cause you're a man of honor and most importantly respect" John nodded his head and Dre continued, "I don't have to worry about you stabbing me in the back, I know that if I have ever pissed you off that you would confront me to my face and not attack me from my back so again no John I have not forgotten you… I cannot however speak for the man I plan on beating to a bloody pulp at Extreme Rules in two weeks".

John nods his head in agreement then says, "Well now that we have that out of the way, tonight I'm in charge of putting you and CM Sucks in any match of my choosing, now my first pick to face you couldn't be here tonight so you'll have to face this man…" John gets out of the ring; Dre watches him with a raised eyebrow then his expression fell when the music of his opponent hit.

**Feed… Me…. More!**

"Ah fuck me… Fuck me sideways" Dre muttered as he handed his title over to the ref then threw his t-shirt into the crowd. He watches as Ryback makes his way down the ramp and enters the ring, Dre makes a mental note of kicking his father's ass after the match. The ref rings the bell and the two circles before locking up; Ryback using his strength pushes Dre backwards to the mat. Dre stands decks the monster with a hard right but he doesn't fall, Dre goes to move but Ryback grabs him, he stares right Dre and says,

"Stupid" he lifts Dre up into the air then drops him on his stomach; Dre rolls in pain but can't lose to his freak. He jumps up and kicks Ryback in the gut then picks him up hitting him with a fisherman suplex. Dre goes for the pin but only gets a two count, Dre runs off the ropes and hits him with a drop kick to the side of the face. Dre lifts the big man up but Ryback breaks the hold and hits him with hard clothesline, Dre tires to re-adjust his jaw as he thinks it's broken after that hit. He stands and turns only to get hit by Meat Hook. "Finish this!" shouts Ryback who picks Dre up on his shoulders for Shell Shock. The move is hit, he goes for the cover and seemed as if Ryback was going to get the win but at the second Dre kicked out surprising everyone.

Dre gets picked up by Ryback again but this time Dre is ready as he breaks the hold then picks Ryback up on his shoulders and hits him with the FU. He quickly goes for the cover, the ref starts the count but Ryback kicks out at two. Dre sits up and hangs his head and doesn't know what to do… His thoughts are quickly broken as N.W.O rush the ring. The ref has no choice but to throw the match out, Dre and Ryback work together to get rid of N.W.O. Dre looks up and sees Punk standing at the top of the ramp, he slides out and takes off running after him into the back. He follows him all the way to the parking lot but Punk is already gone, Dre is pissed so he picks up a box and throws at the ground. "Son of a bitch!" he shouts and turns walking back into the arena, he sees his father talking to his mother and Renya. "Hey dad quick question…. Who was your first pick for me to face?" he asked.

"Undertaker" John replies, Dre looks at him and John can see the look on his son's face so he says, "I should run shouldn't I?" Dre nods so John takes off running with his son right behind him. Both Mickie and Renya shake their heads out of confusion,

"Boys" they said at the same time.

**Thanks for reading**


	5. Adding Fuel To The Fire

**Hey what's up everyone welcome to chapter five of My Thug Life II anyways in this chapter well let's just say that Punk will add more fuel to the fire of Dre not liking Punk what-so-fucking ever anyways enjoy!  
**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson, Sarita and Raven, RonRon10 owns Renya  
**

(May 6, 2013- Monday Night Raw: One Week Until Extreme Rules)

Dre entered the arena, today was a special night tonight he was to be in a triple threat mix tag team match. Him and a partner of his choosing would take on CM Punk and Ashley along with John Cena and Mickie James. Dre would've asked Raven to be his partner but she already had a match against Ruby tonight so that left Renya, Tasha or Sarita. The only question was who to ask, he made his way around the arena and since he wasn't paying attention he bumped into someone. Dre looked down and when he saw whom he bumped into he said, "What is this? Like the third time we've done this?" the person in question was Sarita who've Dre had some run inns with.

"Actually yes, this is the third time we've literally ran into each other" she replied with a smile,

"I was actually coming to find you, you see I have a triple threat mix tag match tonight and I was wondering if you would be my partner?" he asked,

"I would love too" she replied, Dre smiled than thanked her before walking away and just as he turned the corner he found none other than both J-Woff and White Tiger standing by the catering table so he walked over to them. Since neither of his friends saw him coming he quickly slapped J-Woff on the shoulder making him drop his plate.

"God damn it Dre" he muttered with a slight hint of anger in his voice,

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, what's his deal?" asked Dre mostly talking to White Tiger who replied,

"Ha-ha, our boy here tired hitting on Sarita and let's just say she burned him hard" both Dre and White Tiger started laughing their asses off making J-Woff even more pissed than he already was. Dre said goodbye to his friends then made his way to his locker room but stopped when he heard his name coming from a monitor. He looked at the screen to see none other than Team Rhode Scholars running their mouths.

_Damian Sandow: Ladies and Gentlemen, your so-called WWE Champion Dre Jackson is nothing but an un-intelligent man whom believes that because he is your WWE Champion notice I didn't say our WWE Champion, he thinks he can come out here and run his mouth disrespecting not only Stephanie McMahon but is willing to come out here week after week and perform the same moves over and over again is the most stupidest thing I have ever seen._

_Cody Rhodes: You know what Damian, your right I will go on to say that Dre Jackson just like his idiot of a father cannot wrestle…. Hell they can't even shine my boot_

Dre continued to watch the two men talk about him and his family but instead of going out there and beating them down he knew that they were in a match against the Tag Team Champions J-Woff and White Tiger so he thought he'd let them handle it cause he wasn't worried about Rhode Scholars as he was too focused on his match later tonight. Dre shook his head then made his way to his locker room, "Could this day get any worse" he muttered to himself and stopped when he saw Stephanie McMahon so he muttered, "God damn it"

"Mr. Jackson nice of you to finally show up" Stephanie said with a sneer, Dre looked at his watch then said,

"What the hell are you talking about Steph? I was here before the show started besides I don't have time for you bullshit" he walks past without allowing her to speak a word in retaliation when he finally reaches his locker that's when someone jumps on his back. "Babe I'm really not in the mood" he said with a hint of anger in his voice,

"What did Stephanie do now?" asked Raven to which he replied,

"Same old shit, just pissing me off" He grabbed her legs then entered the locker room. He carries her over to the couch then drops her off before dropping his bag on the ground.

(Later That Night)

Dre pulled on his All I Do Is Win t-shirt then grabbed his WWE Title before walking out of his locker room. He placed his title on his shoulder as he made his way to the Divas' locker room, he knocked and it opened. Sarita who wore a gold and blue top with matching pants was the one who answered it then stepped outside. "You ready to kick some ass?" he asked her and she replied,

"Let's do it" he smiled so they made their way to the entrance area, they watched as CM Punk and Ashley made their way down the ramp then it was time for John Cena and Mickie to make their way down the ramp. When all four competitors were in the ring and waiting for the appearance of the WWE Champion and his partner, Till I Collapse Remix hits and out walks Dre and Sarita were they met with a massive pop from the crowd. The two of them made their way down the ramp then entered the ring,

"The following contest is a triple threat mix tag team match, introducing first the team of CM Punk and Ashley." The crowd let their displeasure with them, "Introducing their opponents the team of John Cena and Mickie James" the boos turned to cheers then Justin said, "Introducing the opponents, The WWE Champion…. DRE JACKSON and his tag team partner SARITA!" more cheers could be heard coming from the crowd as Dre and Sarita were introduced.

Dre, Cena and Punk all stepped out allowing the Divas to start the match. Sarita got the offense in early as she dropped kicked Ashley then locked up with Mickie. She gets Mickie into a headlock but followed that up with Tornado DDT, her momentum was stopped when Ashley came in from behind hitting her with a Bulldog. Ashley goes for the pin on Mickie but Sarita recovers and breaks the pin attempt, Sarita didn't waste any time as she climbed the turnbuckle then leaped off with a cross body on both Mickie and Ashley. She went for a cover on Ashley but she kicked out at two. Sarita was the first one up, she saw that both Divas were down so she picked Ashley up then went for her finisher but Mickie recovered and kicked her in the gut.

Sarita drops Ashley on the mat so Mickie hits the DDT on Sarita, she goes for the pin but Sarita kicks out at two. Ashley crawls over and tags in Punk who then enters the ring making both Dre and Cena enter the ring. Punk got the advantage early as he landed kicks to both of John and Dre's skulls knocking them to the mat. Dre crawled to the ropes and used them to help him up, held his head, which was throbbing with pain. Dre backed himself in to the turnbuckle. Punk seeing this ran and hit him in the jaw with his knee following that up with a bulldog. Punk was in full control as he went to work on Cena; Dre laid on the mat with jaw in pain to be quite honest Punk might've dislocated it.

Punk seeing that both men were down smiled then to everyone's shock he ran over and kicked Sarita in the skull knocking her off the apron. Dre sees feels anger rise up so he jumped up and ran over and knocked Punk down. He got down on top of him and started pounding down on Punk, when he was done he rolled out of the ring to check on Sarita who wasn't moving. Dre had to make a decision, either continue the match or help Sarita, he had made his decision so he picked Sarita up bridal style and carried her up the ramp into the back.

He continued though the back into the trainer's room, he laid her down on the cot then stepped back allowing the trainer to check on her. Another trainer came over and checked his jaw, it wasn't broken or dislocated, "How is she?" he asked the first trainer to which he replied,

"She'll be fine, she was just knocked out"

(45 Minutes Later)

Dre fully dressed in his street clothes approached the Divas' locker room and so he knocked on the door. When the door opened, the person who opened was the person he came to check up on. "Hey how's your head?" he asked,

"It's better now, I can't believe that he would do that" she replied,

"Well that's how Punk is, he'll do whatever it takes to win even if it means hitting a beautiful woman such as yourself" he responded then he said, "Well I just wanted to make sure your okay and promise to make him pay at Extreme Rules".

"I'd like that"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review,  
**

**Here is the final card  
**

**Match Card for Extreme Rules '13**

** Match 1: Sheamus vs. Alberto Del Rio- Falls Count Anywhere**

**Match 2: Zack Ryder (US Champion) vs. David Otunga- US Championship**

**Match 3: Kane & Daniel Bryan vs. Big Show & Dolph Ziggler- Extreme Rules Match**

**Match 4: Reaper vs. Randy Orton- Steel Cage Match**

**Match 5: Renya (Divas Champ), Mickie James & Raven vs., Ruby, Tamina & Alica Fox**

**Match 6: Sarita vs. Ashley**

**Match 7: Blade (World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Damian Sandow- World Heavyweight Championship- Extreme Rules Match**

**Match 8: Dre Jackson (WWE Champion) vs. John Cena vs. CM Punk- Triple Threat TLC Match for the WWE Championship**


	6. Day Before The Show

**I'm back, now I skipped Raw and went straight to the Saturday before Extreme Rules so without further whatever enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson, Raven, Sarita and the two little kids  
**

(May 18, 2013- Saturday: Extreme Rules Tomorrow)

Dre with the WWE Title on his shoulder walked into the local hospital in St. Louis, Missouri. The same city that was hosting Extreme Rules tomorrow night, the first person he saw was the lady he had met a couple a months ago before Elimination Chamber. "Ah Mr. Jackson you're here good" she said before turning and started walking so Dre walked along side her. "Once again I would like to thank for taking time out of your busy schedule to grant these wishes" she said as they turned a corner.

"Are you kidding? I love doing this… bring smiles to kids faces and making them happy…. It's a nice feeling" he replied, they turned another corner and Dre noticed another person standing there waiting a smile crossed his face when he saw who it was so he said, "You know it doesn't feel right not bumping into you" he said with a smile.

"It does feel different doesn't it?" replied Sarita who returned the smile, the woman cleared her throat getting their attention. The two stared at each with smiles then entered the room, inside were two kids, Dre went to one while Sarita went to the other one.

"Hello Johnny" said Dre,

"OH MY GOSH YOUR DRE JACKSON!" Johnny replied with glee in his voice, Dre smiled at the kid's happiness. "You're my favorite wrestler ever and man I can't wait until you kicks CM Nerd's butt," the boy added,

"I'll make sure to add your name to the list of people who want me to kick CM Nerd's butt" Dre replied, Dre gave Johnny some things and even took pictures with him including a picture of him standing next to Johnny who was holding the WWE Championship on his lap. After talking with Johnny some more he and Sarita switched so he went over to the little girl. He recognized her instantly from when he granted his first wish so he said, "Keisha?" the little girl looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. "Hey how are you doing?" he asked her to which she replied by saying,

"Better than when we last met, I did it…. I beat the cancer" Dre smiled and said,

"That's awesome" he spoke with Keisha some more then took some more pictures with her then left room. The Make-A-Wish woman thanked Dre one more time for coming to meet the kids and he replied, "No problem" he walked off towards the exit. He walked out of the hospital then climbed into his rental car but he didn't start the car right away as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. To be honest Dre hated seeing kids helpless and not be able to do anything about it, the next thing he knew tears were traveling down his cheeks. A knock on his window made him jump so he turned to see Sarita standing there; he quickly wiped the tears away before rolling down the window. "Yeah?" he asked her and she goes to say something but stops when she sees the look on his face.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm good," he replied before wiping away other tear, he looked up to see her smiling at him so he said, "Alright ya caught me… Yes I was crying" he waited for her to say something but again she just smiled at him. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone….. you know keep it on the DL" he said,

Sarita laughed then said, "I get you don't want anyone to know that you have a soft side on the inside" she saw him staring at her so she said, "Alright your secret is safe with me ya big softy" he glared at her then said,

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" she smiled and nodded her head making him shake his.

(Later That Day)

Dre and Raven walked hand in hand into Ruby Tuesday's, they were meeting John, Mickie, Renya and Zack along with some other friends there. When the happy couple entered the area they were met with cheers from everyone, "Am I missing something?" Dre asked with a raised eyebrow and John replies,

"Nothing just felt like giving you an early congrats on retaining the title"

"What the hell for? The match hasn't even happened yet and besides what makes you think you won't win the title back?"

"Because I know you won't give that title up without a fight and I know that cause you're my son damn it"

Everyone let out a laugh then ordered his or her food and drinks, while everyone was talking Dre walked off straight outside. He dragged his hand across his face, he would probably never admit it to anyone but he doesn't think he's able to beat Punk and his father tomorrow night during the triple threat TLC match. "Maybe I've bitten off more than I can chew" he said to himself he then turned to go back inside but stopped when he saw his mother standing there.

"I know that look" she said, Dre looked at her with raised eyebrow then said,

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Dre you're my son, I know when something is bothering you even if you won't tell me I know"

Dre looked at his mother defeated then said, "The truth is… I don't think I'll be able to be both Punk and dad tomorrow night, don't get me wrong I've been in a triple threat before but this is with weapons and I don't know what Punk is capable of when weapons are involved…. I mean last week Monday he kicked Sarita in the side of her skull just to send me a message…." Before you could finish Mickie walked over and grabbed his face then said,

"Now you listen here…. You are the son of John Cena a man who doesn't give up and would not quit… you share those exact traits I know…. No I believe that you will walk in the WWE Champion and will walk out the WWE Champion because you are that good" the two stared at each other before walking back inside the restaurant but what they didn't know that they were being watched from the shadows.

"This Sunday… we make our move"

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review**


	7. Extrem Rules 2013

**This is it... Extreme Rules, the chapter you've all been waiting for so before I go I would like to say congrats to PezBerryRocks121 for getting saying the right name from the end of the last chapter just not saying which one was right anyways enjoy! **

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson, Raven, Sarita, Reaper, Ruby, Ashley while Renya goes to RonRon10**

(May 19, 2013- Scottrade Center, St. Louis Missouri- WWE Presents Extreme Rules)

Dre sat in the viewing room with Raven, Kofi, Cena, and Zack. Kane, Orton, Renya, Mickie and Sarita soon joined them. The first match of the night was Sheamus going one on one with Alberto Del Rio in a falls count anywhere match. The two superstars put on one hell of a match but in the end Sheamus won with the Brogue Kick though a table that was leaning against the turnbuckle. The next match was Zack Ryder defending his US Title against David Otunga, "Good luck Bro" Dre said as Zack left them.

Everyone watched as Zack and David lock up, "C'mon Zack you got this man" muttered Dre as he saw Zack land a drop kick to Otunga's chest. Zack was in complete control that was until Zack went for his Rough Ryder only for Otunga to kick out at two surprising everyone in the back as well as Zack. The kick out was only the downfall for Zack as he soon got distracted by the appearance of the other N.W.O members on the stage so when he turned around Otunga hit him with The Verdict then pinned him thus winning his first United States Championship.

The third match of the night was team of Kane and Daniel Bryan taking on the team of Big Show and Dolph Ziggler in an extreme rules match. The match was no contest as early on Bryan and Show ditched their tag partners early on in the match, Kane got the win when he choke slammed Ziggler down on top of steel chair match. The match following that was Randy Orton taking on Undertaker's Apprentice Reaper in a steel cage match. This past Monday Reaper and his master Paul Bearer revealed that they had kidnapped Randy's son Andre making him agree to face Reaper in the match.

_The minute the bell rang Reaper was in complete control, slamming Randy's skull into the cage wall or landing massive body blows. Reaper picked Randy up then threw him hard into the cell wall once more, Randy didn't move but he could hear the cries from Andre telling him to get up and win the match and save him. Randy turned his head to look at his son and then anger swelled up inside of him so when Reaper walked over to try to pick him up that's when Randy landed a hard punch to his gut but because of Reaper being soulless he didn't feel the punch to his stomach. Randy was picked up by Reaper again then thrown into the ropes and when he came back that's when Reaper booted him in the skull knocking him to the mat. _

_Reaper walked over and picked Randy up again then threw him into the turnbuckle; he ran and landed a hard clothesline. He walked away but then turned back around, he grabbed Orton again then placed him on his shoulder and hit snake eyes on the top turnbuckle after he hit Randy with other big boot to the face._

"_This match is officially out of control King," said Cole_

"_Are kidding me? The match was never in control… whenever Reaper is in a match the match is never in control…. Ever since that Paul Bearer somehow took control of Reaper, Reaper has been a different Superstar all together," replied King._

_Andre watched as his father was being destroyed by Reaper but then he remembered something from when he use to watch WWE back in the day so he stomped on Bearer's foot making him release him. He turned then kicked Bearer straight in the groins then grabbed the silver urn before taking off up the ramp._

_Reaper goes to move but stops as he reaches his arm out to grab Orton. Randy looks at him with a raised eyebrow then looks past him onto the ramp where he sees Andre standing there holding the silver urn. He smiles then quickly hits Reaper with an RKO then covers him._

"_1…. 2… 3, ring the bell!" shouts the ref,_

Dre and everyone cheers when Randy won the match, Dre leans over and kisses Raven on the cheek then says, "Go kick some ass babe" she smiles at him then leaves with Mickie and Reyna for their six divas tag team match against Ruby, Tamina and Alicia Fox.

Renya made her way down to the ring along with her mother Mickie and Raven; they slapped fans hands before entering the ring. Everyone was set to watch the match when all of a sudden a cried could be heard from the parking lot. Dre, Cena and Sarita jumped up and ran out to find the source of the noise; they came to a stop when they saw a young woman crouched over a man's body on the ground. "What the hell happened?" asked Dre, the woman turned her head and that's when everyone saw to be on the ground their boss Triple H.

"I…. I was suppose to have a meeting with him about becoming a backstage interview but he never showed up at his office so… I decided to come look for him and I found him here" said the woman, John left to find the medical personal and Sarita left because her match was on next after the current one. Dre stayed with the woman and his boss, not five seconds later Cena returned with the medical personal seeing that wasn't much they could both Dre and Cena left making their way back to the viewing room.

"Who could've done something like that to Triple H?" Dre asked his father who replied by saying,

"I have no idea…. It couldn't have been Punk and N.W.O since their too busy celebrating Otunga's victory over Zack" the two men stood stumped so they gave up on figuring it out.

(Later That Night)

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time…. The WWE Champion Dre Jackson" said Josh Matthews, Dre approached him and said,

"Thanks for having me Josh"

"Now Dre, tonight you face both CM Punk and John Cena in a triple threat TLC match for the WWE Championship… can I get your thoughts?"

"Yes you can Josh… you see I stacked the deck against to say that I know I'm going to go out there and win isn't completely true for you see this past weekend I watched old videos of both of my opponents in TLC matches and after watching them I realized that I could very well lose my title tonight but know this I won't give up and also promise to go out there and fight until I can no longer stand" Dre slapped Josh on the back then walked off for his match was up next.

(Ringside)

Cult of Personality hits and out walks CM Punk to massive heat from the WWE Universe. He was wearing his black, white and blue tights along matching boots. He had his smug look on his face as he walked down the ramp, he came to a stop at the end of the ramp when he saw a sign that said Dre Jackson Best In The World so he grabbed it then ripped it in half. He climbed the steel steps then into the ring, he waited in the ring by walking back and forth then he ripped the microphone from Justin Roberts' hand. "Tonight the WWE Championship returns around the waist of the best in the world…." The fans boo but he continues to speak, "You all heard it during Dre's interview he's doubting himself now… which means winning back the WWE Championship will be that more easy" he tossed the microphone back to Justin.

Hustle, Loyalty, Respect hits and out walks John Cena to mixed reactions from the WWE Universe. Tonight he decided to wear his black and white sneakers, black jeans and custom John Cena football jersey. He smiled at the mix reaction from the crowd not caring then he saw the camera man standing next to him so he said, "Tonight it becomes 14…" he runs down the ramp then slides into the ring. He pulls off his hat then throws into the crowd, his jersey follows then places his padlock chain on the ring post.

Till I Collapse Remix hits and the roof of the arena is blown off when WWE Champion Dre Jackson steps out onto the stage. He makes his way down the ring, slapping fans along the way even giving his hat to the fan whose poster was ripped up by Punk. After climbing the steel steps he entered the ring, lifting his left he lifts the WWE Title into the air showing it off to his opponents then hands the title to the ref. Dre smiles as he pulls off his red t-shirt with the saying All I Do Is Win written in white, Justin Roberts steps forward to give the introductions.

"The following contest is a triple threat TLC match and it is for the WWE Championship, introducing first from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 218 Ibs…. CM Punk" the fans boo, "Introducing next from West Newberry, Massachusetts weighting in at 251 Ibs…. John Cena" once again Cena receives a mix reaction from the WWE Universe. "Introducing next…. From Queens, New York weighing in at 245 Ibs…. He is the WWE Champion… Dre Jackson". The ref raises the title into the air then after handing the belt off he rings the bell.

The three men stared at each not really knowing who to go after, Dre thought back to his first triple threat match against Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger of course then both of them were really coming for him to hurt him…. this was different. Dre came back into reality to see Punk running at him and landing a kick to the side of his head knocking him out of the ring. "Note to self… watch out for Punk's feet" he muttered to himself, he gets on his hands and knees then reaches under the ring grabbing a steel chair. He stands only to get hit by a baseball slide from Punk knocking him backwards into the barricade.

John Cena was on the other side of the ring currently duking it out with Mason Ryan who had come down after the bell rang to make sure his boss won the title. John ducks the attempted clothesline then turns and lands a hard right to Mason's face then grabs him, he whips him into the barricade. He turns his attention to Punk was standing in the ring with a pissed off expression on his face. Cena slides in the ring, him and Punk start exchanging blows, Cena quickly brings his knee up into Punk's gut then whips him into the corner. He runs and hits him with a clothesline then follows that up with a bulldog.

Dre slides back into the ring still holding the steel chair, when his father turns around he jabs him in the gut then on the back knocking him to the mat. Dre waits for Punk to stand and when he does Dre bashes him in the skull with the steel chair then tosses the chair out of the ring. He quickly gets out of the ring then grabs a ladder then after closing it he slides it in the ring following it in. He sets the ladder up then starts climbing it, he reaches the top and begins to reach for the title but before he can get a grip on it he's hit in the back by Punk who's now holding the steel chair. Dre doesn't fall so Punk hits him again and again when Dre doesn't fall. After the fifth blow to his back Dre falls off the ladder to the mat below.

Punk turns only to get tackled to the mat by Cena who then started pounding down on him. Cena stands then leaves the ring, he grabs the top of the steps then puts them in the ring, and he slides in then grabs the steps placing them in the corner. He gets out again to grab a table; he gets back in then leans the table on the turnbuckle in front of the steps. Cena turns but when he does Punk knocking him to the mat, Punk smiles then turns and starts climbing the ladder. The whole way up he has a smile plastered on his face but suddenly he stops climbing then jumps down to the mat. He climbs out of the ring and sets up a table right outside the ring then places another table on top of that one. Punk smiles then climbs into the ring, he walks to the ladder then starts climb up again and when he reaches the top he goes to grab the title but suddenly the crowd start cheering as Cena makes his way up the ladder.

The two men start exchanging blows again then as Punk goes to punch him, he blocks it then gets Punk on his shoulders. The WWE Universe is going crazy, as they have seen this before; Cena throws Punk off his shoulders with the FU off the ladder. Punk goes flying outside the ring going though the two stacked tables, Cena has no expression on his face as he reaches up for the title.

Dre stands and shakes the cobwebs out of his head then turns to face the ring just in time to see his father reaching for the title so he slides back into the ring. He goes to climb the ladder stumbling at first but eventually is able to climb the ladder and he reaches the top. Dre and his father stare at each other in the eye, the fans are going crazy as the two men continue to stare at each other then start exchanging blows with each other. Dre lands a right then just Cena did to Punk, Dre gets his father on his shoulders then hits him with an FU off the ladder to the mat below. Dre looks down at his father's body then over to Punk who was staying knocked out. Dre reaches up and unhooks the belt. He raises it into the air and the bell rings so his music blares though the arena.

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion…. DRE JACKSON!" announces Justin Roberts, Dre's victory was short lived as suddenly all the lights in the arena go out. Dre looks around when suddenly he's pulled down from the ladder, he drops the title and starts swinging but none of his punches connects with his attackers. The lights come back on to reveal three men in all black, the two short men continue the beat down then pick him up and place him on the bigger man's shoulders in a power bomb position. They walk over then hit Dre with a Triple Power bomb though the table in the corner, when he goes though the table Dre hits his head on the steel steps underneath the table.

The three men stood in front of the downed Dre, one of the shorter men leans down then whispers something into Dre's ear, "This is only the beginning of stopping your injustice" the three men leave the ring then to though the crowd. Cena recovers from the FU from the top of the ladder; he looks over to see his son knocked out. He runs over then calls for medical personal, they come down from the back with a stretcher. They carefully place him on then move the stretcher to the back then place him in the back of an ambulance. Raven got in with him before they took off leaving Cena, Mickie and Reyna looking with a concern look on their faces. John turns to the girls and says,

"What the hell happened?"

**Thanks for reading... the results of the show are shown below:**

**Match 1: Sheamus vs. Alberto Del Rio- Falls Count Anywhere: Winner-Sheamus**

**Match 2: Zack Ryder (US Champion) vs. David Otunga- US Championship: Winner: David Otunga (New US Champion)**

**Match 3: Kane & Daniel Bryan vs. Big Show & Dolph Ziggler- Extreme Rules Match: Winner- Kane and Daniel Bryan**

**Match 4: Reaper vs. Randy Orton- Steel Cage Match: Winner- Randy Orton**

**Match 5: Renya (Divas Champ), Mickie James & Raven vs., Ruby, Tamina & Alica Fox: Winner- Renya (Divas Champ), Mickie James and Raven**

**Match 6: Sarita vs. Ashley: Winner- Sarita**

**Match 7: Blade (World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Damian Sandow- World Heavyweight Championship- Extreme Rules Match: Winner- Blade retains World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 8: Dre Jackson (WWE Champion) vs. John Cena vs. CM Punk- Triple Threat TLC Match for the WWE Championship: Winner- Dre Jackson retains WWE Championship**


	8. This Is My House

**Hello what is up everyone, your Vampireboy45 is back with another exciting chapter in my story My Thug Life 2 now as you know at the end of the last chapter The Shield made their debut by attacking Dre Jackson after retaining his WWE Championship against CM Punk and John Cena in a triple threat TLC match anyways enjoy as we make our way to Over The Limit that if you know is no longer the PPV after Extreme Rules anyways enjoy.**

(May 20, 2013- Monday Night Raw: The Night After Extreme Rules and Only 27 Days Away from Over The Limit)

Hustle, Loyalty, Respect hit and out walked a pissed off John Cena, he wasn't happy and that was for a reason. It was the fact that he lost last night; it's because what happened after the match. Three unknown men attacked his son and he was hell bent on finding out why and then he planned on kicking their asses. He walked down the ramp then entered the ring; he took the microphone that was lying on the mat. "Last night was one hell of a night… I mean everything was fine, the main event was has off the chain but everything changed after Dre Jackson defeated myself and CM Jackass to retain the WWE Championship but it what happened after the match that has me pissed off" he said before pointing to the titantron.

"_Here is your winner and still WWE Champion…. DRE JACKSON!" announces Justin Roberts, Dre's victory was short lived as suddenly all the lights in the arena go out. Dre looks around when suddenly he's pulled down from the ladder, he drops the title and starts swinging but none of his punches connects with his attackers. The lights come back on to reveal three men in all black, the two short men continue the beat down then pick him up and place him on the bigger man's shoulders in a power bomb position. They walk over then hit Dre with a Triple Power bomb though the table in the corner, when he goes though the table Dre hits his head on the steel steps underneath the table. _

The video ended, "Now from what I understand is that Dre isn't here tonight because he suffered a concussion when his head hit the steel steps but I also know that the three men who attacked him are indeed here tonight so I'm telling you to get out here so I can BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" he said before dropping the mic to the mat. John waited then started to walk around the ring but stopped when a new music called Special Ops hit, he quickly threw his hat off followed by his jersey. John waited but no one came out onto the stage but then looked around and saw three men making their way down to the ring though the crowd.

"John… John, you shouldn't put your nose into other people's business," replied the man with half blonde and half brown hair.

"Seth Rollins is right John, this thing between the WWE Champion and The Shield has nothing to do with you," replied the short brown haired man, John became pissed so he picked up the mic and said,

"When you attack my son you better damn believe that it's my business you son of a bitch"

"Whoa Johnny settle down, but in all we don't care who your family is…. You son pissed off the wrong people and they wanted us to take…. Him…. out" replied the bigger man. The men now known as The Shield leaped over the barricade and surrounded the ring. Luckily before they could enter the ring, WWE Tag Team Champions J-Woff and White Tiger came running down the ramp then entered the ring. The six men stare at each other but before anything else could happen Teddy Long's music played,

"Now hold up playas…. Since Triple H was attacked backstage last night at Extreme Rules then the WWE board of directors deemed that Stephanie McMahon is unworthy of running a show since they learned she is the reason The Shield were able to attack not only Triple H but also WWE Champion Dre Jackson" Teddy smiled then said, "I would also like to announce that Dre Jackson will be here next week and he and two other superstars will face The Shield in a elimination style six man tag team match at Over The Limit so as a warm up, John Cena will team with the WWE Tag Team Champions to take on 3MB while The Shield will be in action against another three man team…. With that said Holla…. Holla" he said before turning and walking into the back.

(Later That Night)

John was walking back and forth, he wanted to get his hands on The Shield so badly just to vent some of his anger he picked up a steel chair and threw it against the far side wall. Just then the door to the locker room opened, it wasn't his fiancé Mickie or his daughter Renya but his best friend Randy Orton. He watched as Randy looked at the chair on the floor then at him.

"John are you okay?" he asked,

"Do I look like I'm okay? If the fans pick me to join Dre in his match against Shield at Over The Limit you can garn-damn-tee make them wish that they had never stepped into that arena last night" John replied with anger in his voice. He again started pacing the room,

"John you need to calm down" Randy said,

"I am calm" John snapped at him, and then he sits down on the ground and places his head in his hands. "What the hell is wrong with me Randy?" he asked without taking his head out of his hands, he knew Randy had moved over by him and was sitting down next to him. "I mean at Mania I lose to the Rock… then the night after that I get manhandled by Lesnar… the weeks leading up to Extreme Rules I get my ass handed to me by him".

"You did beat Lauranitis at Over The Limit" Randy said,

"Yeah but I got help from my son and his girlfriend…. I mean think about it Randy when I was wearing those fucking fruity pebble t-shirts I was getting my ass kicked week after week"

"Then when the WWE Championship Contender Tournament started you went back to the John who didn't give a damn about rules…. You went back to the John Cena that fed soap to Paul Heyman when he was General Manager of Smackdown…. What I'm trying to say John is that nothing is wrong with you because in about couple of months you're about to get married to the woman you love and you have to great kids who care and look up to you so when I say that nothing is wrong with you then damn it… I mean it"

Both men went silent then there was knock on the door, John knew that it meant that is match was in a couple of minutes so he stood up and followed Randy out of the locker room. He walked away and stopped at the entrance area seeing his tag partners already there waiting for him, 3MB were already out in the ring so Hoodie by Omarion & Jay Rock hit so the WWE Tag Team Champions walked out onto the stage where they were met with massive cheers. They walked down the ramp and slapped fan's hands but stopped at the end of the ramp to wait for the tag team partner in the six-man tag.

**Hustle…. Loyalty… Respect A Legend**

John walked out onto the stage were he was a massive pop from the crowd, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started making his way down the ramp. He, J-Woff and White Tiger climbed into the ring as 3MB exited allowing Cena and his partners to their poses before making their way to their corner. John told them that he'd start the match so Tiger and J-Woff stepped out onto the ring apron. John shook his hands then packed back and forth waiting for 3MB to finally figure out who was going to start the match. Not waiting any longer John ran over and attacked Jinder Mahal from behind so the ref made the other two get out of the ring.

John picked up Mahal and started punching him in the gut; he whipped him hard into the turnbuckle then ran and clotheslined him hard. John grabbed Mahal's arm then pulled him out of the corner only to hit him with another clothesline making him hit the mat. John didn't let Jinder breath as he picked him up then after kicking him in the gut; he hit him with a fisherman suplex. He goes for the pin,

1... 2…. KICK OUT!

John picks Mahal up then whips him into the corner where J-Woff and White Tiger are stationed. He walks over then tags in White Tiger who leaps over the top rope and starts kicking Jinder in the legs. John steps out of the ring and stands on the apron, he watches as Tiger goes to town on the weakened Jinder but then when Tiger goes for a drop kick Jinder countered by grabbing his legs then slammed him down on the mat, Jinder holding his jaw tags in Slater who runs in and kicks Tiger in the side of the head.

John watched as Slater went for the pin but Tiger kicks out at two, both John and J-Woff could tell that Tiger is hurting. They both reach their hands out for Tiger to tag but Slater pulls Tiger back and starts working on his arm even by throwing him shoulder first into the ring post. Suddenly just as Slater goes for a pin on Tiger the lights in the arena go out, when they come back it shows that 3MB are gone while John and J-Woff are battling Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins while Dean Ambrose is attacking White Tiger.

John and Roman are battling it out, Sheamus comes running out from the back and slides into the ring then begins to brawl with Ambrose. John swings at Roman who ducks then grabs John and throws him head first into the ring post. Ambrose and Rollins get the upper hand on their opponents as well then start making their way up the ramp but suddenly stop.

"**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse"**

The WWE Champion Dre Jackson walks out from the back holding a black baseball bat in his hand. He stares daggers at the three men who attacked him last night after he retained his WWE Championship; he also has a microphone in his hand so he brings it up to mouth. "Whoa, you the hell do you three think your head? You see this is… my… house and when you step foot in my house then you must be out your damn mind cause if you are paid to get a job then you better make damn sure that the job is done" Dre drops the microphone and while Shield isn't paying attention John and Sheamus came running up and attacked Reigns and Ambrose from behind leaving Rollins for Dre.

Rollins goes for a punch but Dre smacks him in the gut with the baseball bat then hits him in the back. Dre drops the bat then picks Rollins up then brings him back down the ramp, he goes around the ring to the announcer table. He decks Seth to the arena floor; he goes over and rips the top off the announcer table then picks up a TV monitor. He waits for Rollins gets up and when he does Dre hits him over the head with the monitor, he drops the monitor then clears the rest of the table and then gets Rollins onto his shoulders. He has the look of pure anger on his face then puts Rollins though the table with an FU.

**Thanks for reading and please review... now down below vote for you want as Dre's tag partners at Over The Limit**

**#WWEJohnCena**

**#WWEWhiteTiger**

**#WWEJWoff**

**#WWESheamus**

**vote only 2 thanks**


	9. Tough Game For The Champ

**Hey what's up? anyways first off I want to thank deadman68, therealchamps, XRanger13,WWEoverTNA,BO, and BigJohnny for reviewing but seriously your author's name is BigJohnny? and you like People Power? quick question what the hell is wrong with you? I mean don't get me wrong I thankful for the review but I can clearly see that you didn't read My Thug Life cause then you would know that Dre would never team with David Otunga anyways we continue our road to Over The Limit... but if you know that WWE has moved this PPV to July and a new PPV called Payback... wait are they serious? okay wow dumb name anyways here's chapter 9.**

***I don't own WWE or any of the Superstars in this chapter the only ones I own is Dre Jackson and Raven. **

**Tag Team Poll so far:**

**John Cena - 6**

**Sheamus - 4**

**J-Woff - 2**

**White Tiger - 0**

**OH! therealchamps if your reading this then you were suppose to vote for two so besides Cena who else do you vote for? **

(May 27, 2013- Monday Night Raw: 20 Days Until Over The Limit)

Till I Collapse Remix hits and Dre walks out onto the stage were he is met with cheers from the crowd. He loves the atmosphere from the WWE Universe so he makes his down to the ring where the WWE Universe could see a large poster hanging from the roof the arena, all everyone knew was that Dre had a huge announcement to make tonight so he quickly entered the ring then raised the WWE Championship into the air. He places the title on the small table in the ring then walks over and picks up a microphone, "Wooo…. You know for a guy who suffered a concussion I feel pretty damn good" he smiles then continues, "Now as we know in five months is when we take all the money we saved up and we head to the nearest video game store and we buy the game we've been waiting since we bought last years game… but you also know that the company known as…. I mean the company that use to be called THQ filed for bankruptcy so they had no choice but to sell their assets which included you're favorite WWE game series but don't worry for the rights to the game were bought by the game company called Take Two… so ladies and gentlemen I'm pleased to announce that on October 14, 2013 you go to a video game store and pick up WWE 2K14 with this man on the cover…." Dre points to the hanging object behind him so the black curtain falls to reveal the cover of WWE 2K14 with none other than the WWE Champion Dre Jackson on the cover.

We The People hit and out walked Jack Swagger followed by Zeb Colter, Dre walked back and forth as the two men took their time walking down the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen please the only two people in the world who look like they were ate by a bear and then shitted right back out" Dre said, he looked and saw that Zeb had a microphone in his hand.

"You see this is what I'm talking about… there are no more real Americans but there are people like you" Dre looks confused; he points to himself and mouths me? Zeb nods then continues, "You come out here and act like your black… I mean hell you even dress like it with your baggy shirt and jean shorts so you see this is why the US is failing…. Hell half of this is because of our idiot of a…." before he could continue Dre cut him off,

"Now wait one damn minute… Now I know exactly where you were going with this whole little shit rant, you were going to bad mouth our President of these United States… now you and lisp boy over here claim to be real Americans but to truth of the matter is that your nothing without…" he raises the WWE Title into the air, "THIS!" Dre drops the smile from his face then says, "So how about this… Jack puts his money were his mouth is and faces me tonight…. If he wins then I'll give him a WWE Title shot next week but if I win then until after Over The Limit he can't by Jack Swagger but Jack Lisp Ass" both Jack and Zeb start yelling then Jack takes the mic from Zeb and says,

"YOUR ON!"

(Later That Night)

Dre and Raven sat in their locker room making out, Dre missed this and of course just when it was getting good there was a knock on their locker room "OH COME ON!" he shouts in anger. He walks towards the door but before he could reach for the handle the door comes crashing down then all three members of Shield come running in and start beating down on him. Reigns grab Dre and throws him back first into the lockers, Ambrose and Rollins pick him up then toss him over the couch onto the floor. Ambrose slaps Reigns on the chest so he walks over then sends the TV crashing down on top of him.

Ambrose walks over and crouches down next to Dre, he slaps him across the face a couple of times before saying, "At Extreme Rules I told you that you were the definition of the word injustice and then last week you told us that we didn't get the job done but trust me when I say that tonight and until Over The Limit we will make sure each and every night you end up on your back because when Over The Limit is done and over with… you won't want to step foot inside a WWE ring again" Ambrose stood then walked out of the locker room with Reigns and Rollins right behind him.

Raven who had taken cover in the bathroom and saw the destruction of the locker room then went to Dre's side. Not two minutes later John and Sheamus appeared in the doorway then went to Dre's side as well, the two men helped Dre to the trainer's room where the trainer looked him over.

(Ring Side)

Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter stood in the middle of the ring awaiting the arrival of the WWE Champion but after his music played for the first time and he didn't appeared they thought he had chicken out so Jack turned to tell Justin to announce him the winner that was until….

"**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse"**

Dre walks out onto the stage, holding his gut in pain but walked down the ramp and got into the ring. He hands Justin his title then pulled his shirt off and threw it into the crowd.

"And his opponent, from Queens, New York weighing in at 245 lbs, he is the WWE Champion…. Dre Jackson"

The ref rang the bell so the two men locked up, since Dre was still weak from the attack that took place seconds ago Swagger was able to pick up him and slam him back down on the mat, Swagger not wasting any time went directly for Dre's mid section making him cry out in pain after every move. He gets whipped into the turnbuckle hard then Swagger runs and hits him with a hard clothesline making him fall to the mat. Dre tries to move but before he can Swagger leaps from the turnbuckle landing on top of him, he does the same move again then pulls Dre away from the corner before going for the pin.

1….

2…

Dre gets his shoulder up at the last second, out the corner of his eye he sees that Swagger is arguing with the ref about the count but that means he gets some time to recover. When Swagger comes at him again, he turns around on his knees and starts punching Swagger in the gut making him back up but also allow Dre to stand up. He lands a hard punch then runs to the rope and when he comes back he hits a shoulder block-knocking Swagger to the mat, he whips Swagger into the corner. Dre runs and hits Swagger with a clothesline, he comes off the ropes then hits Swagger with a bulldog.

"The WWE Champion is back in control King and he's on fire," said Cole,

"Man Swagger made the mistake of arguing with the official which allowed Dre to recover and come back in full swing" added King

Dre whips Swagger over the top rope out to the arena floor, he sees Zeb make his way over to check on Swagger. Dre smiles then runs to the opposite ropes and when he comes back he launches himself though the top and middle rope hitting a suicide dive on both Swagger and Colter.

"HOLY SHIT…. HOLY SHIT…. HOLY SHIT!"

"THIS IS AWESOME…. THIS IS AWESOME… THIS IS AWESOME!"

Dre stands up and throws Swagger back into the ring, he slides in after him, Swagger gets on his hands and knees so Dre comes off the ropes and hits Swagger with his old finisher the Drive By Kick but just as he lands the kick to Swagger's head the lights in the arena go out. Dre gets spun around then kicked in the gut; the next thing he knows is that he's up in the air then slammed down on to the mat.

The light comes back on, both Dre and Swagger are not moving so the ref starts counting. Both men start moving, Zeb is slapping the mat trying to get Swagger to get up first while the fans cheer for Dre to get up first.

"DRE…. DRE…. DRE… DRE!"

Swagger gets up first so he quickly grabs Dre and hits him with the Gut Wrench Power bomb then covers him.

1….

2….

3….

The bell is rung; Jack and Zeb celebrate in the ring while the ref checks on Dre who is holding his head in pain. He rolls out of the ring and starts making his way up the ramp but looks back at the ring as the man he'll face next week is celebrating his cheated victory. Dre walked into the back holding the WWE Championship, he couldn't believe that he let The Shield get the jump on him twice in one night but whatever now that show was over he headed back to his locker room.

**Thanks for reading so don't forget to review...**

**Pick Dre's new entrance music the choices are:**

1. The Invatation 50 Cent  
2. Won't Back Down Eminem Feat. P!nk  
3. Drop The World Lil Wayne Feat. Eminem  
4. Yeah Ya Know (Takers) T.I.  
5. Hurt Remix T.I. Feat. Young Jeezy


	10. Old School Raw

**What up everyone? this is your boy Vampireboy45 bringing you once again another chapter in My Thug Life 2, now as you know in this chapter Dre has to defend his WWE Championship against none other than Jack Swagger. Dre's tag team partners for Over The Limit John Cena and Sheamus will also be in action against ****Brock Lesnar and Batista but the only question is... will Shield make an appearance? **

**Okay so at Over The Limit for matches 5 & 6 it's being dubbed Fan Choice meaning that you the readers get to pick the two superstars and the match type they will compete in so with that being said here are your three choices for the NXT Rookies...**

**1. Hunter (Triple H and Stephanie's son, Jason's brother)**

**2. Damian (Batista's son)**

**3. Andre (Randy Orton's son)**

**WWE Superstars:**

**1. Jack Swagger**

**2. Alberto Del Rio**

**3. Dolph Ziggler**

**Match Types:**

**1. Normal**

**2. Submission**

**3. No DQ**

**Now the NXT rookie who doesn't get picked will still be involved at Over The Limit in some way but with being said we gone on to the next set of news, at the end of the last chapter I gave a list of possible song choices for a future entrance music for Dre but I over looked my iTunes library and found some more songs to add to the list so yes you can keep your vote or change it but here is the updated list...**

**1. My Life 50 Cent Feat. Eminem & Adam Levine**

**2. Outlaw 50 Cent**

**3. The Invitation 50 Cent**

**4. Drop The World Lil Wayne Feat. Eminem**

**5. Yeah Ya Know (Takers) T.I.**

**6. Won't Back Down Eminem Feat. P!nk**

**7. Hurt Remix T.I. Feat. Young Jeezy**

**8. Hold On (Shut Up) MGK Feat. Young Jeezy**

**9. No Future B.o.B**

(June 3, 2013- Old School Monday Night Raw: Over The Limit Next Week)

Dre didn't know what was worse… the fact that tonight he had to defend his title against Jack Swagger or he had to keep looking behind him every corner he turned as he made his way around the arena. Dre opens the door to his locker room but after shutting it he quickly checks the bathroom to make sure that no member of the Shield were in there. After checking he walks over and sits down, he pulls out his IPod then places the earbuds into his ears before pressing play. The song was one he was thinking of using as future entrance music and it was Hold On (Shut Up) by MGK featuring Young Jeezy.

Dre was so into the music that he didn't hear the door to his locker room opening, a tap on his shoulder makes him jump up out of his seat. He turns sharply around and gets ready for a fight but stops when he sees that its only John and Sheamus. He pulls an earbud out then says, "Goddamn it you guys…. Gave a guy a fucking heart attack" both John and Sheamus start chuckling so Dre waves them off.

"Dude you're not scared of Brock Lesnar, Batista, Big Show or Mark Henry but yet when it comes to Shield then your scared out of your damn mind? How the hell does that work?" John asked him, he flips his father off then picks up his WWE title before leaving with his tag partners for Over The Limit. John and Sheamus had a tag team match against Brock and Batista while Dre was defending his title against Jack Swagger in the main event thanks to The Shield interference during his match against Jack last week.

(Ring Side)

The Next Big Thing blared throughout the arena making the WWE Universe boo as both Brock Lesnar who was wearing his MMA fighting gear and Batista who was wearing cameo pants and black army boots walk out onto the stage. Both men didn't care about the fans as they made their way down the ramp and enter the ring, they walk around the ring both quickly becoming irritated that they have to wait for their opponents of both men who have screwed them over in the past, Lesnar wanted Cena while Batista wanted to make Sheamus pay for beating him at Elimination Chamber earlier this year.

Hustle, Loyalty, Respect hit and so the boo's turned into cheers as both John Cena and Sheamus who was wearing his black, white and green tights with matching knee pads and boots walked out onto the stage. The two men made their way down the ramp and entered the ring, John who was wearing his usual black jeans with the chain gang symbol and his armbands stepped out onto the ring apron so Sheamus was set to start the match. Lesnar climbed the ring apron and Batista climbed into the ring making it that Sheamus would start the match with him which was what both men wanted to happen.

The two men circle then lock up and then Sheamus got Batista into a side headlock. He gets pushed off so he goes to the ropes and when he comes back, he hits Batista with a shoulder block knocking him to the mat. Sheamus went for a pin but Batista was able to kick out at the one count, Sheamus started to pound down on the Animal and didn't let up until the ref was at the four count. Sheamus picked Batista up then whipped him hard into the turnbuckle then ran and was able hit him with a hard clothesline. He backed way then walked back over and dragged Batista to the middle of the ring. He went for the pin,

1….

2….

Lesnar comes in and kicks Sheamus in the back of the skull, ref gets Lesnar out but the damage is already done as Batista begins to work on Sheamus' head. He stomped down on Sheamus' head then picked him up and then whipped him into the ropes. When Sheamus came back Batista picked him up and dropped him down with a back body drop. Batista got onto of Sheamus then started punching him in the back of the head and didn't stop until the ref reached the four count. He stood and smiled at the WWE Universe, which made them boo him, but he couldn't care less about them. He grabbed Sheamus' leg then dragged him to the middle of the ring; he flipped him over then went for the pin.

1….

2….

Sheamus got his shoulder up, Batista became pissed so he goes to lift Sheamus up but Sheamus hits him in his stomach with his shoulder then using his strength picks Batista up and hits him with a power slam. Both men are lying on the ground neither are moving, John is slapping the turnbuckle and stomping down on the steps while Brock is doing nothing to motivate his partner. Sheamus starts to crawl, he extends his arm out to tag in John but Batista reaches him first and drags him back into the middle of the ring before dropping a massive elbow on the middle of his back. He landed another elbow to Sheamus' back again; he stomped down not once but three times before dropping a knee.

John was bouncing up and down; he was either slapping the top turnbuckle or stomping down on the steel steps. He reached his arm out as Sheamus started crawling towards him again; Sheamus leaped and tagged him in. John ran and hit Batista with a clothesline then another; he kicked Batista in the gut then followed it up with a fisherman suplex. John was on fire as he ran over and punched Brock off the ring apron; he turned his attention back to Batista who beginning to stand up. He ran and grabbing Batista's head hitting him with a bulldog, he let out a yell then walked over and climbed the turnbuckle. He waited for Batista to get on his hands and knees, when he did that's when Cena leaped off the top and hit Batista with a leg drop on the back of the neck. John went for the cover,

1….

2….

_**Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**_

_John stood as Sheamus entered the ring, they looked around but didn't see any member of the Shield making their way though the audience. The distraction allowed both Batista and Brock to attack them from behind. The two men picked John and Sheamus up; Brock threw John over the top rope out onto the arena floor while Batista did the same to Sheamus. Brock got out of the ring and followed Cena; he grabbed him then whipped him hard into the steps. Brock walked over then grabbing Cena again he whipped him into the barricade, Brock roared then ran spearing Cena though the barricade behind him._

Because of the chaos, the ref threw the match out and so Brock stood and walked over to help Batista take care of Sheamus. Then two men started pounding down on him then Batista grabbed his head and started slamming it down hard on the top set of steps. Brock took the top set off allowing Batista to place Sheamus down, Brock and Batista both holding the steps started hitting Sheamus in the back with them. Neither man stopped, that was until John came running over with a steel chair. He hits Brock in the back first, he goes to hit Batista but he runs away before he could. John turns and sets sights on Brock who was back in the ring; he slides in with the chair then again smacks Brock in the back with the chair again.

John hits the mat with the chair and when Brock turns around that's when John bashes him in the skull with chair. John stands over Brock but then leaves the ring goes to see Sheamus who is being checked on by the medical personal. Sheamus is placed on a stretcher and rolled to the back with John following close behind them. John knew that even though the Shield didn't show up during his match didn't mean that they weren't here.

(Backstage)

Dre watched as Sheamus was being transported to the trainer's room so they could look him over a little bit better. He turned just as his father came into the back though the curtain, "Shit…. If Sheamus is out then we're going to need a new partner for next week Sunday" Dre said. John only nodded then left, as he had to leave, Dre turned around to go back to his locker room but stopped when he saw his opponent for tonight Jack Swagger. "Well if it isn't Lisp Boy and Colonel Sanders" Dre said with a huge smirk on his face, Dre was having such a good time that he didn't even let them answer as he just walked right past them.

He was just turning the corner when he heard Sarita and it wasn't a happy tone he heard from her like usual. "LET ME GO ALBERTO!" Dre turned the corner to see Alberto, Sartia and Ricardo. Del Rio had Sarita by her wrist and started pulling her towards his locker room.

"HEY!" Dre shouted which got their attention; he walked over and locked eyes with Del Rio. "Let her go right now Del Rio" Del Rio let go then started to back away but kept his eyes on both Dre and Sarita.

"You will be mine Sarita Toro… I promise you that," Alberto said as he turned the corner. Dre shook his head then turned to face Sarita who was rubbing her hurting wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, to which she replied by saying,

"Just peachy"

"What's Del Rio's problem anyways?"

"I knew Del Rio before this…. Back in Mexico, I was the good girl who got good grades and he was the rich brat who got what he wanted well except me ha-ha but he won't leave me alone"

"Well as long as I'm around or your friends you won't ever have to worry about Del Rio… I promise you that alright"

"Thanks Dre…. You're a good friend"

"So I've been told…. Um I'd like to talk more but I've got a match against Swagger so yeah see you later… if not then next week" Dre turned and walked off straight to the curtain.

(Ring Side)

We The People hit and Jack Swagger along with Zeb Colter, they made their way down the. As the two men entered the ring, the boos for Swagger and Colter turned to cheers when they all heard,

"**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse"**

"Man can you feel the electricity from the crowd?" Cole said as the WWE Universe was going crazy,

Dre walked out onto the stage with the WWE Championship in his hand, he was wearing his dark blue jean shorts with white and green Nike sneakers. The t-shirt he was wearing was his Nike Battleproof shirt and with a matching white fitted baseball cap. Dre was all smiles as he walked down the ramp then slid into the ring, he raised his title into the air before handing it over to the ref then stepped over and stood in the corner allowing Justin Roberts to do formal announcements.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship, introducing first the challenger from Perry, Oklahoma weighting in at 260 lbs… Jack Swagger" Swagger raised his arms into the air and the fans booed him. "Introducing the opponent, from Queens, New York weighting in at 245 lbs… he is the WWE Champion…. Dre Jackson" Justin announced over the massive amount of cheers from the crowd.

Dre and Jack locked up; both men tired to over power the other but neither could do it so they release the hold. Jack points to himself then says, "The title is mine" Dre smiled then walked over so both men were staring dead into each other's eyes and noses were touching. Jack stepped back then slapped Dre across his face making the fans booed, Dre stepped back then launched a right straight at Jack's jaw knocking him to the mat. Dre walked over began to stomp down in Swagger's arm trying to weaken it so he can't do the Patriot Lock, he runs to the ropes but Zeb grabbed his leg stopping him in his tracks. Dre turns to face Colter then gets out of the ring, Zeb starts walking backwards and Dre follows him with a smile on his face.

When Zeb takes off Dre starts running after him, Zeb tires to get into the ring but Dre grabs his leg and pulls him back out. He grabs Zeb's vest and with a smile says, "Hola" Dre picks him up onto his shoulders as the fans are going crazy Dre hits him with a FU knocking him out cold. With Colter out of the picture he could now deal with Swagger without any interference. Dre slides back into the ring but when he stands Swagger hits him with a clothesline knocking him to the ground, Swagger went for Dre's left knee as he started stomping down on it. Jack pulls Dre away from the ropes and went for a pin,

1….

Dre gets his shoulder up, Jack stands up then grabs Dre and just as he tires to whip Dre into the ropes Dre counters the move into a clothesline of his own. Instead of going for a pin, Dre again stomped down on Jack's hand then picked him up allowing him to hit Swagger with a fisherman suplex. Dre stands he thinks about going for a cover but stops so instead he again picks Swagger up but this time Swagger pushes him off knocking straight into the ref which knocks him out. With the ref out it was anybody's match now, the two men stared at each other and giving the look daring one to do something. Every seemed fine until for the second time tonight at music was heard.

_**Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**_

Dre and Jack looked around trying to see if they could find the members of The Shield but just John and Sheamus they were where to be seen. Jack gave up looking and when he saw that Dre was still looking he ran over and attacked him from behind. Jack started working on Dre's ankle, he stomped on and when he saw that the ref was still out he left the ring to grab a chair. Jack entered the ring with the chair in his hands; he brought it up and brought it down on Dre's ankle making the WWE Champion cry out in pain. He did it a second time then tossed the chair out of the ring, he walked over and woke the ref up then walked back over to Dre. Jack had a smile on his face then reached down grabbing Dre's ankle thus putting him in the Patriot Lock.

Dre screams out in fierce pain, the ref asks him if he wants to give up but he shakes his head making Jack twist harder. Dre uses his hands to push himself up then starts crawling towards the bottom rope, Jack sees this and pulls him back into the middle. Dre again uses his hands to push himself then rolls though throwing Jack out of the ring. Dre holds his ankle in pain; he rolls over and grabs the rope using them to stand. "Son of a bitch" he said as he tried to stand on it, the ref comes over and checks on him. The ref tries to tell Dre that he shouldn't continue but Dre waves him off, he looks up to see Jack getting back into the ring.

Jack runs at Dre who counters it by getting him with a drop toe hoe, he grabs Jack's arm and places it in-between his legs. He wraps his arms around Jack's head putting him the Cross Face. Jack struggles but eventually taps out to the move; the ref rings the bell while Justin announces the winner.

"Here is your winner and STILL THE WWE CHAMPION… DRE JACKSON!"

the ref hands Dre his title. Instead of standing he stays on his while the ref raises his arm in victory then he rolls out of the ring. He limps up the ramp and into the back; John, Micke, Renya, Raven and Randy met him. The two men helped him back to his locker room; he took the ice pack from Raven and placed on his hurting ankle.

"So Dad what are we going to do about next week Sunday? I mean it's a known fact that Sheamus won't be able to wrestle, we can't ask Randy over here to be in it cause he has a match against Reaper"

"The only people we can ask for help is the fans" John replied,

"I know how about a fan's choice…. Kind of like what Teddy is doing to fill the last two match spots on the card," Renya said,

"Sounds perfect," replied Dre

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review... below is the updated but unfinished match card for Over The Limit...**

**Match 1: J-Woff & White Tiger (WWE Tag Team Champs) vs. The Usos: WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Match 2: Sarita & Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Ruby & Ashley**

**Match 3: Reaper vs. Randy Orton: Falls Count Anywhere**

**Match 4: Bryson Black W/Eve vs. Daniel Bryan**

**Match 5: Mickie James vs. Tasha: Number One Contender Match for Divas Championship**

**Match 6: Fan's choice match**

**Match 7: Fan's choice match**

**Match 8: The Shield vs. Dre Jackson (WWE Champion), John Cena & TBA: Six Man Elimination Tag Match**


	11. One Last Chance To Make An Impact

**What up everyone, I'm back for the eleventh time for My Thug Life 2 and here is some good news... Over The Limit is the next chapter meaning Dre and Cena only have this chapter to make some ****impact on The Shield... yes I only said Dre and John and that's because Sheamus was injured by Brock and Batista in the last chapter so make sure you pay attention to what Teddy says at the beginning of this chapter cause it's really important here is once again the fan match choice suggestions now remember you can only have one NXT rookie face a WWE Superstar in a one of the pickable match types:**

**the NXT Rookies...**

**1. Hunter (Triple H and Stephanie's son, Jason's brother)**

**2. Damian (Batista's son)**

**3. Andre (Randy Orton's son)**

**WWE Superstars:**

**1. Jack Swagger**

**2. Alberto Del Rio**

**3. Dolph Ziggler**

**Match Types:**

**1. Normal**

**2. Submission**

**3. No DQ**

(June 10, 2013- Monday Night Raw: Over The Limit This Sunday)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Michael Cole sitting next to me is my broadcast partner WWE Hall of famer Jerry "The King" Lawler," said Cole,

"Don't forget Cole we have a new addition to the Raw announcing team… so why doesn't he introduce himself" said King,

"Hello everyone my name is Bradley Owens, I can say that I'm happy to be here and bring you the best coverage that I can," said the new commentator.

'Till I Collapse Remix hits and Dre walks out wearing his usual wrestling attire, which consisted of jean shorts, Nike sneakers, armbands and his new authentic t-shirt Never Back Down. Dre had the WWE Championship in his hand; he wasn't in a good mood tonight cause of what happened last week with Sheamus. He climbed the steps then entered the ring; he grabbed the microphone then after his music cut he spoke. "As you all know this Sunday in the main event it was suppose to be me, John Cena and Sheamus taking on The Shield in a elimination style six man tag but because of Brock Lesnar and Batista… Sheamus is unable to compete in that match so that leaves me and John without a third member" Dre walked around, he moved the title up onto his shoulder then continued. "According to Teddy, we have to have a third member for the match to take place so we…."

**Behold The King… The King of Kings**

Dre and everyone knew who that music belonged to but he was no longer a member of the WWE roster. So it was no surprise when a young man stepped out onto the ramp wearing jeans, boots and biker jacket with a white tee underneath. Dre kept his eyes on the man as he made his way into the ring, Dre recognized the young man as Hunter… the son of Triple H and the brother of former WWE Superstar Jason. "Ladies and Gentlemen… the spawn of Satan... I mean Stephanie along with WWE COO Triple H… Hunter" Dre said, Hunter wasn't smiling then he said,

"You need a third man… The Shield attacked my father which I am not okay with and if the WWE Universe is smart enough they would agree that I am…"

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong**

**Headstrong we're headstrong**

**Back off I'll take you on**

**Headstrong to take on anyone**

**I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong**

**I can't give everything away**

**I won't give everything away**

The two men turn their attention to the ramp as Batista's son Damian walked out onto the stage. He was wearing blue jeans, timberland boots and a white muscle shirt and he even wore black sunglasses. The fans just like they did to Hunter booed Damian as he walked down the ramp but he ignored them, he picked the mic up as he entered the ring. "If anyone should be in the main event at Over The Limit and teaming with the WWE Champion and that idiot John Cena it should be me because I am the future of this business and the spot light belongs on me" the fans booed but again he ignored them and continued, "For you see…."

**Hey! Nothing you can say! **

**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me. **

**Now it's time to shine. **

**I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light. **

**I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake. **

**It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face. **

**You tried to hold me under. I held my breath.**

**Alone and now you wonder what I possess.**

For the third time, Dre looked up at the stage and this time he could actually smile because the man who appeared on the stage the fans actually liked. It was Andre the son of the Viper Randy Orton, the kid was wearing his wrestling attire, which consisted of his black wrestling trunks with black boots, his wrists were taped up and he was wearing his father's t-shirt. Andre kept a cold stare on both Damian and Hunter as he entered the ring; he had a microphone in his hand. He looked from Damian to Hunter then to Dre, "Now I'm not out here to say that I should be put in the match cause unlike those to dumb asses I remember that I already could have a match this Sunday, I could be facing Jack Swagger, Dolph Ziggler or Alberto Del Rio but know this if I am not chosen then I would be more than happy to help out two future hall of famers in taking on a group that has no respect for anyone else" he said which earned him cheers from the WWE Universe as well as Dre.

Teddy came out and then said, "As you all know the fans will be able to choose two matches for this Sunday with their choices being Hunter, Damian and Andre taking on either Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger and Alberto Del Rio but we also know that Dre's team is one man short so this is how it's going to happen…. **The man who isn't picked for the two fan's choice match they will go on to team with John Cena and the WWE Champion Dre Jackson"**

(Later That Night)

Sarita walked out onto the stage wearing her matching gold and blue top and bottom attire with the gold and blue armbands, she had a match against Ruby who was wearing her normal all dark red attire was already out in the ring. She made her way down the ramp and was slapping fan's along the way but stopped when Alberto Del Rio's music played. It wasn't Alberto who walked out but his lackey Ricardo, she ignored him and climbed the steps before entering the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Tampa Bay, Florida, weighing in at 163 lbs Ruby," announced Justin Roberts. The crowed booed but he continued anyways, "And her opponent from El Paso, Texas weighing in at 145 lbs Sarita" Justin said which earned cheers from the crowd and then the ref rang the bell.

Both girls circled, the fans were going crazy, as this was a preview of what could happen this Sunday during the Diva tag team. Sarita was teaming with the current Divas Champion Renya to take on her opponent tonight Ruby and her partner Dre's ex-girlfriend Ashley.

The two girls lock up; Ruby pushes her off and then thumbs her in the eye. Sarita covers her eye; she gets speared to the mat by Ruby who then starts pounding her head down on the mat. The ref pulls the red haired diva off Sarita then told her not to grab the hair, she comes at Sarita but the Latina was ready as he kicked Ruby in the stomach. She kicked her again the stomach, Sarita rolled then got up off the mat but as she was turning around Ruby grabbed her dark hair then yanked her down backwards making her hit the mat hard.

The ref tells Ruby off, Sarita holding her head gets up off the mat and when she sees Ruby coming at her she runs off the ropes then jumping backwards she lands a springboard elbow hitting Ruby in the chest. Sarita goes for the cover,

1….

She gets her shoulders up, Sarita climbed the turnbuckle and when Ruby was up she launched herself off the turnbuckle hitting Ruby with a cross body. Instead of going for a pin she picked her up then stepping back she hits Ruby with a super kick to her jaw. Sarita watches as Ruby falls backwards to the mat, she then covers him for her second pin attempt.

1….

2….

Ruby kicked out, Sarita bent down to pick Ruby up but Ruby countered and rolled her up,

1…

2…

Sarita kicked out at two, she rolls and is allowed time to recover as Ruby is busy yelling at the ref for the suppose slow count. Sarita grabs the ropes then she stands up, Sarita kicks Ruby in the stomach then grabbing her head and throwing her arm around her neck, she steps back then for the second time she hits Ruby square in the jaw with a hard super kick.

She goes for the pin but stops when Alberto Del Rio's music hits, she turns and watches as Alberto walks out onto the stage wearing dark grey suit. Sarita is distracted by the sudden appearance of Del Rio that Ruby was able to roll her up and so the ref makes the count.

1….

2….

3….

The bell is rung, "Here is your winner Ruby," announces Justin Roberts, the fans booed as Ruby's music blared. Sarita stood up and stared daggers at Del Rio for making her lose the match, she had lost any chance of getting momentum going into the tag match this Sunday.

Meanwhile….

Dre walked around the back, he and John were actually at the entrance leading into the crowd. He was waiting for J-Woff and White Tiger who had a part in this plan of his and they already knew their part of their plan to get at Shield tonight. The Shield's music hit and both Roman and Ambrose were making their way down the stairs though the crowd. Dre's phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_It's done…._

Dre smiled, John and him waited and watched as the two members of Shield entered the ring, they knew that Rollins wasn't with them. "Now as you can tell one of our own Seth Rollins isn't standing next to us and we know why, Dre Jackson… we know you have our brother and WE DEMAND THAT YOU RETURN HIM TO US!" Ambrose said,

"**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse"**

Dre and John walked out; they made their way to though the crowd. They could feel fans slap his arms or on the back. In one hand they carried a baseball bat and a microphone in the other, "Well look at what we got here…. I see not one but two members of Shield…. But if I remember correctly there is suppose to be three of you guys, Oh that's right two buddies of mine the WWE Tag Team Champions were able to track down Sethy and locked him in the broom closet which you can go just as soon as we are done here" Dre said as he and John hopped over the barricade.

"You think you can stop us? WE ARE THE SHIELD…. WE ARE UNSTOPPLE!" Roman roared into the microphone, John started laughing then said,

"You see, Batista…. Mark Henry…. Big Daddy V and BROCK LESNAR have all said the same damn thing and each time they have all fallen to someone in the back…. Well actually Lesnar has fallen the most by losing to me but it was this man…" he pointed a finger at Dre then continued, "Who broke Brock's arm" Dre and John walked towards the ring making Roman and Dean move back to back. "Now we could get in this ring and serve some justice of our own but…." John started to say and Dre finished what his father was going to say.

"But unlike you, we don't attack people from behind we take our time by watching them and when they are at their weakest we strike…"

_**Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**_

Both Dre and John turn their attention to the stage where they see the third and final member of Shield Seth Rollins walking out. He wasn't too happy, "Ha-ha as you can see boys…. It seems that the so called Tag Team Champions couldn't even keep one man down" Dean said with a smile on his face which faded when he saw that Dre was still smiling, "What's so damn funny?" Dean asked him to which Dre replied by saying,

"Who said they didn't let him go?"

Seth was nearing the ring when suddenly he was spun around and laid out on the stage with an RKO by none other than Andre who had a smile on his face when he looked at Dean and Roman. The two Shield members were angry but also distracted so when they turned around, Dre and John hit them in the stomachs with the baseball bats. John picked Dean up onto his shoulders and hit him an FU while Dre hit Roman with the Drive By Kick. While the two Shield members rolled out of the rings, John and Dre stood in the ring raising the baseball bats high into the air.

"As you can see boys…. We know how to play the hit and run game but know this…. When Sunday comes around…. WE WILL COME AND WE WILL WIN!" Dre said before dropping the microphone to the mat and his music played though out the whole arena.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review... below is the updated but unfinished match card for Over The Limit...**

**Match 1: J-Woff & White Tiger (WWE Tag Team Champs) vs. The Usos: WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Match 2: Sarita & Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Ruby & Ashley**

**Match 3: Reaper vs. Randy Orton: Falls Count Anywhere**

**Match 4: Bryson Black W/Eve vs. Daniel Bryan**

**Match 5: Mickie James vs. Tasha: Number One Contender Match for Divas Championship**

**Match 6: Fan's choice match**

**Match 7: Fan's choice match**

**Match 8: The Shield vs. Dre Jackson (WWE Champion), John Cena & TBA: Six Man Elimination Tag Match**


	12. Over The Limit 2013 Part 1

**And... We... Go! this is it part one of three, I'm trying this new thing for Pay-Per-Views where are I'm going to write out matches for people who are involved with Dre at some point of his career so with that being said Match 1-3 will be shown during this chapter, 4-5 will be on part 2, 6-7 will be on part 3 will be the main event with Dre, John Cena & ? vs. The Shield so until then enjoy people.**

(June 16, 2013- WWE Presents Over The Limit)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are live on pay-per-view bringing you OVER THE LIMIT!'" Cole says making the fans in the crowd with delight. "My name is Michael Cole along side my broadcast partners WWE Hall of Famer Jerry "The King" Lawler and Bradley Owens" Cole said.

"Thank Cole… man do we have a hug exciting night for you guys tonight, we have tag team action when WWE Champions J-Woff and White Tiger defend their tag titles against the Uso Twins. We also have Diva tag team action with Sarita teaming with Divas Champion Renya taking on the team of Ashley and Ruby" King said,

"Your right King, but don't forget the feud between Reaper and The Apex Predator continues tonight when they go one on one in a Falls Count Anywhere match, Bryson Black is looking to get revenge on Daniel Bryan for costing him a shot at the United States Championship" Bradley added,

"Then we have more Divas action when Mickie James goes one on one with Tasha to determine a number one contender for the Divas Championship. Then we two fan picked matches… the results of those will be revealed tonight," Cole said,

"Then last but not least we have our Main Event, a six man elimination tag team match, The Shield taking on the team of John Cena and WWE Champion Dre Jackson with a mystery partner" King said.

(Backstage)

Dre was in his locker room and he was walking back and forth, Raven was sitting on the couch in the room watching him. He was pissed off, part of him wished that no one had voted for Andre so that way he would be the third man on his team tonight but no Hunter was. He didn't trust Hunter, it was because of who is mother is so he made a mental note to keep an eye on Hunter throughout the match. Dre gave up pacing back and forth then sat down; he turned the TV on to catch the ending of the tag team title match.

_White Tiger with a Drop Kick on Jey Uso to the outside of the ring, Jimmy looks around only to get hit by J-Woff with the leaping reverse STO. White Tiger being the legal man runs, leaping over Jimmy stepping on the turnbuckles then performs a moonsault. The ref counts the pin,_

_1…._

_2…._

_3…_

"_Here is your winner and still WWE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS…. J-WOFF & WHITE TIGER!" announces Justin Roberts to the cheers to the crowd._

A promo for the Divas tag team match aired which included Alberto Del Rio and Sarita.

**Meanwhile….**

Sarita and Divas Champion Renya made their way towards the entrance area but stopped when Ricardo appeared in front of them holding a bouquet of flowers. "Who the flowers for?" Renya asked him but he didn't reply, Sarita rolled her eyes then said,

"Why are you here Ricardo?" the man was clearly nervous so in his nervousness he responded in Spanish,

"La Senorita las flores es para usted de mi jefe" (Miss the flowers are for you from my boss) Sarita again rolled her eyes. Just what she needed a gift from Alberto Del Rio. Suddenly Sarita smiled then said,

"Dile a tu jefe que puede tomar las flores y los emprllonrd por su culo" (Tell your boss that he can take the flowers and shove them up his ass). The look that came over Ricardo's face made both girls laugh. Before Ricardo could reply Alberto appeared next to him, the man was not happy as he heard everything from around the corner.

"Usted se atreve rechazar mi presente?" (You dare reject my present?" he said with a loud growl in his voice. Sarita didn't have time for this, she has a match in a few minutes but instead of being able to warm up she had to deal with Alberto for the third week in a row.

"Maldito derecho (Damn right), Quiero que nada haga con usted a Del Rio (I want nothing to do with you Del Rio" Sarita replied with distaste in her mouth. What she said made Del Rio angry.

"Por que no? (Why not?) Yo soy rico y pronto voy a cumplir mi destino y converstirse en el campeon de la WWE una vez mas. (I am rich and soon I will fulfill my destiny and become the WWE Champion once again)" he said with a smile on his face which faded when Sarita started laughing. He went to open his mouth but Sarita cut him off and said,

"Por favor Alberto, Dre Jackson el actual campeon de la WWE nunca le permiten el Campeonato de la WWE, ademas de que tiene algo que no tiene… (Alberto please, Dre Jackson is the current WWE Champion would never let you take the WWE Championship besides he has something you don't….)." Del Rio was confused, what could that American have that the great Alberto Del Rio didn't so he decided to ask her.

"Que es eso? (What is that?)" He asked to which she replied by saying in English so everyone would understand.

"Balls" then without allowing Del Rio to reply she walked off with Renya right behind her. They keep walking until they reached the curtain. "God why can't Del Rio get it though his thick headed skull that I don't want him" Sarita halved whined when they came to a stop at the curtain. She goes to say more but stops when her theme song Temperature by Sean Paul hits so her and Renya walk out onto the stage where they are met with cheers from the crowd.

"Introducing first at the team of Sarita and the WWE Divas Champion Renya!" announces Justin Roberts as the two girls make their way down the ring. Sarita climbed the ring apron then entered the ring; her wrestling attire for tonight was green, white and red for the Mexican flag. The fans began to boo when Ashley's theme Where Them Girls At? By Flo Rida hit, "Introducing their opponents the team of Ashley and Ruby" Justin Roberts announced as the two girls made their way down the ramp and entered the ring.

As the bell rang, Renya and Ruby stepped out onto the ring apron while Sarita started the match with Ashley. The two girls locked up but then Ashley shifted and hit Sarita with a hip toss to the mat. Ashley kept the headlock on Sarita, she had to do something so Sarita planted her feet flat on the mat then pushing with as much as strength as she could pushed off then flipped so she landed on top of Ashley pinning her shoulders to the mat in the process.

1….

Ashley kicked out and released her hold on Sarita's head, both girls got up but Sarita hit Ashley with a drop kick first. Sarita ran and then jumping to the ropes comes off backwards hitting Ashley with a springboard elbow. Again Sarita knew from watching tapes that she couldn't let Ashley get any moves in or the match would turn her favor. Sarita walked over and grabbed Ashley, she picked her up but Ashley jabbed her in the eye. Sarita backed off holding her eye; she turned around and got hit with a DDT by Ashley. Feeling confident Ashley went for the pin.

1…

2….

Sarita kicked out, she rolled away before Ashley couldn't do any more damage. She tagged in Renya who came in hot. She hit Ashley with a clothesline then followed that up with another one. She motioned for the crowd whom instantly started cheering; she grabbed Ashley and hit her with a swinging neck breaker then went for the pin.

1….

2….

Ruby came in and broke up the pin, Sarita climbed the turnbuckle then launched herself off the hitting Ruby with a cross body taking them both out. Renya again grabbed Ashley but Ashley countered and hit Renya with a DDT. She went for the pin.

1…

2…

Renya got her shoulder up just as the ref was about to hit the three; Ashley was starting to get angry so she stomped down on Renya's head. She grabbed Renya and placed her in the sleeper hold, every time Renya refused to tap Ashley would jerk her head to the side. The ref went to ask Renya again if she wanted to give up but instead Sarita came in and kicked Ashley in the back of the head making her release her hold. Renya rolled then seeing that Sarita was hold her hand out she crawled then leaped and tagged her partner in.

Sarita gripping the top rope launched herself over taking Ashley down with a flying forearm. She stood and then raising her arms into the air motioning for the super kick but stopped when none other than Alberto Del Rio's music hit. Everyone turned his or her attention to the stage as Del Rio walked out onto the stage, Ashley took this distraction and rolled Sarita up from behind.

1….

2….

3….

The fans booed as Ruby and Ashley celebrated their victory, "What a hard loss for Sarita and Renya" Cole said,

"Hard loss my ass Michael…. Del Rio distracted Sarita, that victory was stolen" Bradley replied.

"You tell him Bradley" King added

(Backstage)

Sarita looked everywhere for Del Rio and then finally found him talking to Ricardo so she walked over and the first thing she did was slap him across the face. "What the hell do I have to do to get it though your head that I want nothing to do with you?" she growled at him. He laughed then said,

"Sarita Toro Gomez, I told you that one day would be mine and the faster you learn that the easier life will become" this time it was her turn to laugh in his face.

"Listen Del Rio, for the last time…. I…. want… nothing…. To…. Do … with…. YOU!" she snapped at him. Then to her horror he raised his hand to strike her,

"HEY!" they all turned their heads to see Del Rio's opponent for tonight Andre making his way towards them. Andre stepped in-between Sarita and Del Rio, "If I were you Alberto, I'd save your energy for our No DQ match later tonight cause your going to need every ounce of it after I hit you an RKO then pin you and get the one, two, three" Andre growled at him. Andre watched as Del Rio walked away then turned to face Sarita, "You okay?" he asked to which she replied,

"I'm okay, just wish he'd leave me alone" he nodded his head then said,

"Well like Dre told you, as long as your friends are around you won't have to worry about him"

"Thank god" she replied.

(Ring Side)

The lights in the arena went out, Druids with torches walked out onto the stage then took their place on the ramp. Undead hit and Reaper appeared on the stage with Paul Bearer at his side, the two of them made their way down the ramp. Reaper climbed the steps then entered the ring, he turned his attention to Paul Bearer who was hold the sliver urn that controlled him. Reaper pulled his hooded cloak off then stood waiting for his opponent.

Voices hit and out walked Randy Orton; the viper stared down at the ring keeping his cold eyes trained on Reaper as he made his way down the ramp. "This is going to be one hell of a match ladies and gentlemen as this is a falls count anywhere match meaning any one of these men could be pinned anywhere in this arena" Bradley said as Randy stepped into the ring.

The two men circled, Randy not wasting any time runs and spears Reaper right into the corner and starts pounding away at him. The ref had to pull Randy away or he was going to be disqualified, Randy stared at the ref then turned back to face Reaper who then grabbed him and tossed Randy into the corner. Reaper was seething then started to pound down on the Viper, when the ref tired to grab Reaper, he turned around and went towards the ref who jumped out of the ring. Reaper turned and ran at Randy but Randy got his boot up at the last second, he ran at Reaper and hit him with a clothesline.

Randy picked Reaper up then threw him over the top rope but kept him on the ring apron. Randy went for a punch but Reaper blocked the punch then clothesline Randy, instead of getting back into the ring Reaper got off the ring apron. He walked over and grabbing the bell keeper he threw him to the side then picked up the steel chair. When Reaper turned around Randy was already there and kicked Reaper in the gut making him drop the chair. He knew that he need to keep on Reaper and not let him get any moves in or the match would be over in seconds. Randy picked up the steel chair and whacked Reaper in the back but the man didn't fall so Randy walked him in the back again.

Reaper stumbled away from Randy; he grimaced in pain but out of the corner of his eye. He spun on his heel and booted Orton in the head, Reaper picked up the chair then waiting for Randy to stand and when he did that's when Reaper bashed him in the skull. Reaper stood over the body of Randy with Bearer standing a few feet away, Reaper looked up at Paul who raised the urn. Reaper tossed the chair to the ground then ripped the top off the Spanish announcer table. He threw everything off then turned to Orton only for him to hit Reaper with an RKO out of nowhere.

Randy stood over Reaper's body, a smile suddenly crept across the Viper's face then he sharply turned to look at Bearer who became scared. Randy started walking towards the man, he grabs Paul's jacket then brings his fist back to strike but Reaper recovers and grabs Randy's arm. He spins the Viper around and decks him in the jaw; Reaper moves his long hair out of his eyes then picks Randy up and whips him into the barricade hard. Reaper walks over and starts pounding down on him, when he was done he lifted Orton up then made him lean against the barricade.

Reaper walked away then ran at Randy going for the boot but at the last second Randy recovers and rolls out of the way. With Reaper caught, Randy stood then let out a yell. He ran and clotheslines himself and Reaper over the barricade to the concrete floor.

"HOLY SHIT…. HOLY SHIT… THIS IS AWESOME…. THIS IS AWESOME" the fans started chanting.

"This match is out of control," Bradley shouts over the crowd,

Reaper stands first; he boots Randy in the skull then picks him up and throws him back over the barricade. He follows next, he picked Randy up then picking him up in a bear hug runs forward making Randy hit the ring post back first. Reaper still holding onto Randy rams the Viper's back into the ring post for a second and third time before dropping Randy to the floor. Reaper walks over and reaching under the ring pulls out a trashcan, he turns only for Randy to spear him to the ground.

Randy gets on top of Reaper then starts pounding down on Reaper. He lands two more shots then picks Reaper up then rams him back first into the side of the ring apron. Randy goes for another move Reaper boots him in the chest then kicks him in the gut. Reaper places Randy's head in-between his legs then lifts him into the power bomb position. Gripping Randy's tights Reaper lifts him up then puts Randy though the announcer table with the Last Ride. He goes for the pin,

1….

2…

Randy gets his shoulder up at the last second, Reaper sat up and but if you saw the look at Reaper then you would still see that he has the look of an emotion-less man. Reaper gets up then walk over to the other announcer table and begins to take the top off but stops when he sees Randy moving so he walks over and picks him up only for Randy to break the hold and hit him with an RKO then Randy goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Reaper kicks out, Randy stands then reaches down and goes to grab Reaper but Reaper counts and gets Randy into Hell's Gate. Randy struggled and struggled but soon he stared to lose the fight, he had to end this by ether some how getting out of the move or just tapping out. Randy let out a roar and tired to lift Reaper off the ground but couldn't, to make matters worse Reaper pulled his head down crushing his throat into his leg trying to cut off any air circulation that would go into his lungs. "Fuck" Randy muttered, he had no choice so he tapped the ground, the ref seeing this rings the bell but Reaper keeps the hold on until Randy finally passes out and blood could be seen coming out of Randy's mouth.

Reaper stood over Randy's body; he walks way and starts making his way up the ramp. Just as he reaches the beginning of the ramp he stops and turns his attention back to Randy. He walks back over to where the ref and medical personal were checking on Randy, he pushed the officials away then grabbing Randy's lifeless body he throws him back into the ring. Reaper climbs back into the ring, he picks Randy up again then gets him into the position for the Tombstone. Paul Bearer entered the ring, he lifts the silver urn into the air then Reaper hits the Tombstone. Reaper crosses Randy's arms over his chest.

**Thanks for reading everyone, Part two should be up hopefully Wednesday or Friday then final part will be up soon. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Over The Limit 2013 Part 2

**What is up everyone? This is Part 2 of 4, meaning we are two chapters away from the end of Over The Limit and this new layout seems to be very popular so I'm going to try this for the next PPV as well anyways enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE and no one in this chapter while Bryson Black goes to UniversalGuardian and Blade goes to deadman68**

(June 16, 2013- WWE Presents Over The Limit)

"What a crazy show we're having tonight so far ladies and gentlemen, J-Woff and White Tiger defeat the Usos to retain their Tag Team titles. Ruby and Ashley beat the team of Sarita and Divas Champion Renya thanks to the help of one Alberto Del Rio who had a run in with his opponent tonight The Hunter Andre" Cole said,

"The best is that the show is no where to being done just yet! We still have Bryson Black taking on Daniel Bryan, Mickie James facing Tasha to determine the number one contender for Renya's Divas Championship" King added then it was Bradley's turn to add his two cents so he said,

"We then will have Andre vs. Alberto Del Rio in a No DQ match and Damian will face Jack Swagger then finally we have the main event, WWE Champion Dre Jackson teams with his father John Cena and the son of Triple H, Hunter. Those three men will take on the three man team known as The Shield"

Flight of the Valkyires hits and out walks Daniel Bryan; he makes his way down the ramp screaming no at the top of his lungs. "The following Contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Aberdeen, Washington, weighting in at 210 lbs…. Daniel Bryan" Justin announces as Daniel enters the ring. The boos for Daniel quickly turned into cheers as Remember The Name by Fort Minor hit and out walked Bryson Black who was wearing his blue and whit trunks with matching boots and blue wrist bands was accompanied by Eve Torres. "Introducing his opponent from Decatur, Illinois, weighting in at 225 lbs…. Bryson Black".

Once Bryson was in the ring and Eve was standing outside the ring, the ref rang the bell. Bryson rushed at Bryan and tackled him to the ground then began to pound down on him. The ref had to pull Bryson off or he would be disqualified, Bryson went and kicked Daniel in the face knocking him back down to the mat then picked him. He whipped him hard into the turnbuckle, Bryson runs at him but Daniel moves making him crash into the top turnbuckle headfirst, Bryan grabs him from behind and rolls him up,

1…

2…

Bryson kicks out; Daniel gets up and slaps his hands together while telling the ref to count faster. While he was arguing with the ref, Bryson got to his feet and when Daniel turned around Bryson taking a page out of Kofi's book hit Bryan with Trouble In Paradise. Instead of going for the pin Bryson leaps into the air and comes down with a knee on Daniel's chest making the man cry in pain. Bryson picks Daniel up and goes for a kick but Daniel catches his leg so he goes for a Dragon Whip but Daniel ducked his other leg. Bryan laughed at Bryson but ended when Bryson brought his foot back connecting with a kick to the side of Bryan's skull knocking him to the mat.

The fans began to boo as The World's Strongest Man Mark Henry made his way down to the ring. He walked over and started making his way towards Eve. Bryson seeing this ran and hit Henry with a baseball slide, because Bryson attacked Henry and when he stood up Daniel rolled him up and grabbed the tights getting some leverage.

1….

2…

3…

Daniel Bryan skipped around the ring cheering, Bryson got up and tackled Bryan to the ground and started beating down on him. "Go Bryson" shouted Bradley, but Bryson didn't see was that Mark Henry was getting into the ring. Henry attacked Bryson from behind; he picked Bryson up and hit him with The World's Strongest Slam. Bryson laid on the mat in pain, Henry didn't stop there as he picked Bryson up again and hit him with another World's Strongest Slam. Eve stood outside the ring horrified at the current events, Henry was about to pick Bryson up again but before he could red pyro erupted from the four corners of the ring. The lights in the arena went out and when they came back on World Heavyweight Champion Blade stood in the middle of the ring.

Blade didn't waste any time as he landed an uppercut to Henry's throat knocking him backwards to the rooms. Blade ran and clotheslines Henry over the top rope, Blade stood and watched as Henry made his way to the back then started getting hit by something that felt like a fly running into him. He turned around and slapped his hand around Bryan's throat then picked him up and gave him a chokeslam down to the mat.

(Backstage)

Mickie stood in the hallway; she was warming up before her match against Tasha to determine the number one contender for her daughter's title at Vengeance, a pay-per-view that WWE brought back. Mickie felt a presence to the left of her so she turned to see her soon to be husband John Cena. "Hey baby" she said with smile, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I wish we could continue but I have a match maybe later tonight after you guys win" She said with a smile then kissed him one last time before walked towards the entrance area.

(Ring Side)

Mickie James made her way out first, she was met with cheers from WWE Universe, she skipped down the ramped then slide inside the ring, and then she walked over and climbed the turnbuckle before raising her arms into the air. The familiar music of the Tasha blared throughout the arena and she too was met with cheers from the WWE Universe. The crowd was split between the two divas; Tasha made her way down the ramp then entered the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Richmond, Virginia… Mickie James!" announces Justin and as soon as he said Mickie's name half of the crow erupted into cheers while the others booed. "Introducing her opponent from St. Paul, Minnesota, Tasha", Tasha is met with same reaction from the crowd getting half cheers and half boos.

The ref rang the bell and the two women lock up, Tasha goes for back body drop but Mickie reverse it and gets a hip toss in. Both women stand and stare at each other then once again lock up. Mickie breaks and lands a forearm to the side of Tasha's face then goes for another one but Tasha ducks then hits Mickie with a neck breaker. Tasha goes for the pin but gets two count, both women stand and they could hear the crowd chant each of their names,

"Let's go Tasha"

"Let's go Mickie"

Both of them smile then they lock up but this time Tasha gets the upper hand so she whips her Mickie into the ropes and when she comes back, Tasha hits her with a scoop slam then she goes for a cover but when she lays down that's when Mickie reversed the pin attempt and put Tasha in a school boy but Mickie only got a two count. Mickie gets up and runs at Tasha who was at the ropes but she sees her coming so Tasha pulls the ropes down and Mickie goes flying over the top rope out onto the arena floor. Tasha runs from the opposite ropes and when she comes back, she flies though the top and middle rope hitting Mickie with a suicide dive.

The ref begins the ten count but both women aren't moving or that was the case until Tasha rolled then got on her hands and knees. She stands then walks over and picks Mickie up before throwing her back into the ring. Tasha climbs the turnbuckle to the top but Mickie recovers and does a handstand getting Tasha in the Stratusphere then executing it perfectly. Mickie goes for another cover but can only get a two count, Mickie stands and motions for the Mick Kick.

Tasha stands and turns, Mickie connects with the Mick Kick then goes for the pin,

"1…. 2…." Tasha kicks out at the last minute, the crowd begins to chant,

"HOLY SHIT…. HOLY SHIT…. HOLY SHIT!"

Micke gets up then picks her Tasha up but Tasha pushes her off into the ropes and when she comes back Tasha kicks her in the gut then hits her with a back breaker then turns around behind Mickie then connects with the reverse DDT. Tasha falls to her knees then covers her Mickie.

1….

2….

Mickie kicks out two to the surprise of Tasha, Tasha picks Mickie up but she breaks the hold then out of nowhere hits Tasha with the Long Kiss Goodnight then goes for the pin.

1…

2…

3…

Mickie stands at her music plays throughout the arena, "It's a WrestleMania rematch ladies and gentlemen…. A match I cannot wait to see take place" King said as Mickie celebrated her win in the ring. She leaped from the turnbuckle then turned to see Tasha was standing, she walked over extended her hand. Tasha stared at the older diva's hand then shook it showing a sign of respect between the two divas then Mickie grabbed her arm and raised it up into the air.

**Thanks for reading, part 3 should be up hopefully this weekend but I promise it will be up before Tuesday don't for get to review and check out my other stories that will go into this story in the near future.**

**1. Son of the Viper**

**2. Started From The Bottom**


	14. Over The Limit 2013 Part 3

**Hey everyone... I'm finally back with Part 3 of Over The Limit, sorry it took forever but I was working on my story NWO High School along with its very own spin-off The Condemned 2 anyways I promise to finish Over The Limit this week with Part 4 and 5 this week.**

***I don't own WWE only Andre, Dre Jackson, Sarita and Damian**

(June 16, 2013- WWE Presents Over The Limit)

"Coming up next we have the first of two fan choice matches, it will be Andre going one on one with Alberto Del Rio in a No Disqualification match then we have Damian taking on Jack Swagger in a submission match" Bradley, he took Cole since Cole had to leave due to a some business.

"Then we will have the match that everyone is excited to see and that's then six man elimination tag team match, The Shield taking on the WWE Champion Dre Jackson, John Cena and Hunter" added King,

Alberto Del Rio's music hit and he walked out while Ricardo stood on the stage doing his introduction. Del Rio walked down the ramp with a huge smile on his face, he climbed the steps then was just about to enter the ring when….

**Hey! Nothing you can say! **

**Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me. **

**Now it's time to shine. **

**I'm gonna take what's mine while you're burning inside my light. **

**I give and you take and I waited for you but I made a mistake. **

**It's clear that your fear is so near because I see the look on your face. **

**You tried to hold me under. I held my breath. **

**Alone and now you wonder what I possess.**

Andre walked out onto the stage where he was met with cheers from the WWE Universe. He walked just as his father he walked down the ramp with a cold stare directed at Del Rio. He climbs the steps then enters the ring, he keeps his gaze on Del Rio the whole time as he climbs the turnbuckle then raises his arms in to the air before climbing down. As he turns around, he is attacked from behind by Del Rio, Rio continues to pounding down on Andre's back. Del Rio drags him into the middle of the ring; he brings his foot up then stomps in down on Andre's arm getting reading for the cross arm breaker.

Andre is in pain but when Del Rio goes for another stomp, Andre grabs his leg then throws him backwards. Andre tackles Del Rio to the ground then starts pounding down him. Andre stands then waits for Del Rio to stand and when he does, Andre hits him with a clothesline then he follows that up with another one. Andre stays on Del Rio by stomping down on his ankle, his left wrist, head, right wrist and finally right ankle. He Picks Del Rio up then throws him though the top and middle ropes making him stay on the ring apron. He drags Del Rio so he dangling from his feet on the middle rope, he goes to kick Del Rio in the chest but Del Rio counters by getting into the ring and hits him with a back body drop to the outside of the ring.

Andre is complete pain from the impact of the fall. Medical personal come rushing over to him. "Andre can you move?" asks the doctor, Andre nods his head saying that he can but he's still hurting. Alberto climbs out of the ring; he grabs Andre and picks him up then whips him hard into the steel steps making the young superstar cry out in pain. Del Rio didn't stop there as he picked Andre up again this time whipping him back first into the barricade. Del Rio slaps Andre across the face, "You will not stop me from achieving my destiny" he said before slapping him a few more times. He picked weaken man up and threw him back in the ring following suite then went for a pin.

1….

2….

Andre gets his shoulder just as the ref is about to hit the man for the third time. Del Rio is pissed that he cannot put the young superstar away. He gets out of the ring, he walks over and telling Lillian to move then grabs the steel chair she had been sitting on. He slides back into the ring then slams the chair down on to Andre's back making him cry out in pain. He goes for another attack but Andre rolls away at the last minute avoiding Del Rio's wrath for the time being. Del Rio runs but Andre jumps up and hits him with a drop kick, kicking the chair back into Del Rio's face. Andre stands and holds his back, the ref asks him if he still wants to continue and Andre nods his head saying he won't stop until he pins Del Rio.

"King you have to admire the spirit that Andre is showing here tonight, he's proving right now that he can do this and hang with the top dogs right here in this No DQ match against Del Rio" Bradley says,

"It's been a while since I've seen a young man with this much determination, now don't get me wrong I've seen many guys come in and show determination but Andre brings that to a whole new level" King responds.

Andre picks the chair and smacks Del Rio across the back; he tosses the chair to the outside then leaves the ring. He walks over and grabbing the top of the steel steps he throws them into the ring. He goes to climb back in but is stopped by Del Rio's assistant Ricardo and so Andre hits him with an RKO for his troubles. Andre rolls back into the ring, seeing Del Rio on his hands and knees he backs up into the opposite turnbuckle but to his and everyone's surprise Del Rio runs up and hits him with a kick to the side of his head knocking him out cold. Del Rio smiles as he now has control of the match,

**The gal dem Schillaci...Sean da Paul**

**So me give it to...so me give to...so me give it to...to all girls**

**Five million and forty naughty shorty...**

**Baby girl...all my girls..all my girls...Sean da Paul say...**

Del Rio turns around and he smiles cause he knows that music, Sarita walks out onto the stage with seductive smile on her face. She makes her way down the ramp, swinging her hips. She reaches the end of the ramp and to Del Rio's surprise she blows him a kiss then climbs onto the apron. She motions for him to come to her which he does, she rubs his cheek then suddenly she slaps him hard across the face making him turn around and gets hit with an RKO by Andre on top of the steel steps. Andre goes for the pin,

1….

2…

3…

Andre stood still holding his back in pain, he went over and climbed the turnbuckle where he was about to do his signature pose when suddenly,

_**Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**_

Andre had expected this, they were coming to get revenge for him hitting Seth Rollins with an RKO on Monday. He looked around then saw all three members of Shield make their way thought the crowd. Andre got ready for a fight, the shield members leaped over the barricade then surrounded the ring. Cheers erupted from the crowd as WWE Champion Dre Jackson and John Cena ran down the ramp then slide into the ring. Dre and Cena slid out of the ring then went after Roman and Ambrose while Rollins got into the ring and started ducking it out with Andre.

Dre and Roman started brawling, Roman landed a punch that made Dre stumble but then Dre turned around and landed a punch of his own. Roman kicked Dre in the gut then threw him into the steel steps. Ambrose and John took their fight to the audience; in the ring were Seth Rollins and Andre. The two young superstars exchanging blows left and right, Rollins goes for a punch but Andre counters with a kick to the gut then whips him into the ropes and when he comes back Andre hits him with a scoop slam.

Andre walks away then turns sharply and hits the mat, he hits the mat with his fists and when Rollins stands Andre goes for an RKO. Rollins counters the move and pushes him off then Roman hits Andre with a spear taking him to the mat.

(Backstage)

Damian is busy warming up when Matt Striker approaches him, "Damian just a few moments ago fellow NXT Superstar Andre as attacked by The Shield, I was wonder if we…" Matt starts to say when Damian takes the mic away from him.

"Listen… I don't give a damn what just happened, I don't Andre… I could care less about him getting attacked by Shield cause he deserves what he got when he attacked one of them this past Monday so…." Damian started to say but was cut off when he was speared into the background equipment by none other than Roman Reigns. Matt takes off so does the cameraman leave the camera on the ground.

Ambrose and Rollins appeared, Ambrose picked the camera up, "The Shield has claimed their latest victim, he will join the likes of Andre, Triple H and even the WWE Champion Dre Jackson" Ambrose said.

"The same Dre Jackson who along with his father will…." Rollins started to say then Reigns finished it.

"Fall for not believing in Justice"

**Thanks for reading please review**

**Match 1: J-Woff & White Tiger (WWE Tag Team Champs) vs. The Usos: WWE Tag Team Championship: J-Woff and White Tiger Retain**

**Match 2: Sarita & Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Ruby & Ashley- Ruby and Ashley win**

**Match 3: Reaper vs. Randy Orton: Falls Count Anywhere- Reaper wins by Submission**

**Match 4: Bryson Black W/Eve vs. Daniel Bryan- Daniel Bryan wins by Pin Fall**

**Match 5: Mickie James vs. Tasha: Number One Contender Match for Divas Championship: Mickie James wins Via Pin Fall**

**Match 6: Alberto Del Rio vs. Andre- No DQ: Andre Wins**

**Match 7: Jack Swagger vs. Damian- No Match**

**Match 8: WWE Champion Dre Jackson, John Cena and Hunter vs. The Shield- Still to come**


	15. Over The Limit 2013 Part 4

**What's up everyone, I'm back with Part 4 of Over The Limit meaning there is only one part left so without further ado enjoy!**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson, Raven, Hunter and Damian**

(June 16, 2013- WWE Presents Over The Limit)

We The People hit and out walks Jack Swagger with Zeb Colter right behind him. Jack is pissed that his matched had been canceled because Damian had ran his mouth then was attacked by Shield. Jack enters the ring and rips the microphone away from Justin's hands. "Just because my opponent runs his mouth and gets attacked by The Shield… I don't get a match? I don't think so… I'm calling out anyone in the back to come out here and face me right now!" he says then throws the microphone to Justin who catches it.

Written In My Face hits and out walks the returning Sheamus, the roof of the arena is blown off for the crazy reception. Sheamus makes his way down the ramp then enters the ring. He takes a microphone, "First off, its great ta be back in the WWE but I couldn't get a match so instead I'll just do…" Sheamus dropped the mic then out of nowhere he hits Jack Swagger with the Brogue Kick. He then turns his attention to Zeb who turns to run but Sheamus grabs his collar then picks him up and hits him with White Noise.

Dre and Raven were finally having some alone time, he leaned over and pressed his lips to hers but before it could go any further there was a knock at the door. "That's it… I don't care who's on the other side of the door… I'm going to kick their head off," he growls as he flings the door to reveal John, Mickie and Renya.

"What was that about kicking someone's head off?" his mother asked with a smirk, Dre bit his lip. "That's what I thought," she said, he allowed them to enter then stepped outside with is father.

"So did you hear? They changed our match to a six man tag but inside Hell In A Cell" John said.

(!)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for the Main Event, it is a six man tag team will now take place inside Hell In A Cell match" Justin said, Special Ops hit and the members of Shield Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns made their way though the crowd. "Introducing first at a combined weight of 707 lbs… the team of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns THE SHIELD!" Justin announces as the three enter the ring.

Hustle, Loyalty, Respect hits and out walks John Cena to a huge ovation, "Their opponents, introducing first, from West Newberry, Massachusetts weighting in at 251 lbs… John Cena" John raises his arms into the air then runs down the ramp and slides into the ring. He stares at the three men with anger and determination on his face. Till I Collapse Remix hits next and out walks the WWE Champion Dre Jackson, "Introducing his tag team partner, from South Side Jamaica Queens, New York weighting in at 245 lbs… he is the WWE Champion Dre Jackson!" Dre walks down the ramp then climbs the steps before entering the ring. He tosses his hat off then his Never Back Down t-shirt. He hands the ref the title.

King of Kings hits, everyone turns his or her attention to the stage and Hunter walks out where he is met with boos from the crowd but he ignores them. He walks down the ramp then enters the ring. The cell is lowered but not before Justin gets out of the ring, the ref rings the bell and the three men are at it. Dre tackles Roman to the mat and the two roll out of the ring leaving the others alone. John and Rollins lock up then John hits him with a hip toss, then gets on top of him then begins to start pounding down on him.

Hunter and Ambrose were trading shots but Hunter was able to hit him with a closeline knocking him down to the mat. He climbs out of the ring then reaches under the ring then pulls out his dad's favorite weapon the Sledgehammer. He slides back into the ring and decks Dean in the skull knocking him to the ground, he turns then decks Rollins in the head. He stares down at Rollins who's holding his head in pain, out the corner of his eye he sees John coming towards Rollins then suddenly out of nowhere Hunter turns and decks John square in the face knocking him out cold.

Dre slams Roman into the steel steps then turns just in time to see Hunter hit his father with the sledgehammer. He slides into the ring then touches Hunter's shoulder only for Hunter to turn then hit him in the head with the sledgehammer as well knocking him to the mat.

Hunter smiles then turns and leaves the ring, he kicks the cage door opened then walks out with a huge smile on his face.

**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**

_To be continued…._

**Thanks for reading please review**


	16. Over The Limit 2013 Part 5

**Hey well this is it... the final part in of Over The Limit and hopefully it was to your expectations thanks for reading and supporting this story thus far everyone.**

(June 16, 2013- WWE Presents Over The Limit)

_Hunter and Ambrose were trading shots but Hunter was able to hit him with a closeline knocking him down to the mat. He climbs out of the ring then reaches under the ring then pulls out his dad's favorite weapon the Sledgehammer. He slides back into the ring and decks Dean in the skull knocking him to the ground, he turns then decks Rollins in the head. He stares down at Rollins who's holding his head in pain, out the corner of his eye he sees John coming towards Rollins then suddenly out of nowhere Hunter turns and decks John square in the face knocking him out cold._

_Dre slams Roman into the steel steps then turns just in time to see Hunter hit his father with the sledgehammer. He slides into the ring then touches Hunter's shoulder only for Hunter to turn then hit him in the head with the sledgehammer as well knocking him to the mat. _

_Hunter smiles then turns and leaves the ring, he kicks the cage door opened then walks out with a huge smile on his face. _

_**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**_

(!)

The Game, Triple H walked out onto the stage but he wasn't wearing his business suit for he was instead wearing his wrestling attire. He stormed down the ramp brushing past his son, in the ring Shield were beating down John and Dre that was until Triple H entered the ring. He grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and smacked Ambrose in the back, Rollins in the gut then back and finally Reigns in the head.

Dre stands then picks Roman up then throws him over the top rope out onto the arena floor. The brawl outside the cage door, he kicks Roman in the gut then slams him headfirst into the cage. He goes to spear Roman into the cage but Roman gets his foot up and boots him in the head. Roman turns and starts climbing the cage, Dre shakes his head then climbs after him leaving the other four to brawl in the ring.

John whips Rollins into the ropes and when he comes back Cena hits him with a shoulder block then comes off the other ropes and hits Rollins with another shoulder block.

Triple H and Ambrose fight on the outside the ring, they exchange blows back and forth. Dean kicks Triple H in the gut then runs at him only for Triple H to counter and hit Dean with a spine buster to the mat.

Dre and Roman stand on top of the cage, tittering on the edge of the cage right above the announcer tables. "The WWE Champion and The Beast of The Shield duel it out on top of the cage" Bradley says with excitement but then Bradley along with King and the Spanish commentators move out of the way just in case. Dre and Roman hit each other at the same time then both fall off the top of the cage crashing though the announcer tables.

Everyone in the ring stops what they're doing to see the damage, Triple H and Ambrose continue to brawl but John is too concerned about his son. Rollins takes an advantage of this and climbs the turnbuckle to the top then leaps off hitting Cena in the side of the head with his knee. With Cena down Rollins covers him and ref makes the count.

1…

2….

3…

The Shield's music hits and Ambrose and Rollins leave the ring while both Roman along with Dre are placed on stretchers for neither man are moving. John slides out of the ring and follows them up the ramp into the back. The paramedics place Dre in the back of the ambulance along with Raven who climbs in the back with him.

(!)

Dre awakes to find himself in the hospital, he groans in pain as he tires to sit up but his pushed back down by Raven. "The doctors said you hit your head… how much do you remember from tonight?" she asked to which he replies,

"Just Hunter turning on us… why what happened?"

"During the match… you and Roman were fighting on top of the cage then after you both connected with blows you guys fell off the top crashing straight into the announcer tables knocking you guys out cold" she replied. He looks at her then lays his head back down on the bed then says,

"Damn"

**Thanks again everyone for reading please review**

**Match 1: J-Woff & White Tiger (WWE Tag Team Champs) vs. The Usos: WWE Tag Team Championship: J-Woff and White Tiger Retain**

**Match 2: Sarita & Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Ruby & Ashley- Ruby and Ashley win**

**Match 3: Reaper vs. Randy Orton: Falls Count Anywhere- Reaper wins by Submission**

**Match 4: Bryson Black W/Eve vs. Daniel Bryan- Daniel Bryan wins by Pin Fall**

**Match 5: Mickie James vs. Tasha: Number One Contender Match for Divas Championship: Mickie James wins Via Pin Fall**

**Match 6: Alberto Del Rio vs. Andre- No DQ: Andre Wins**

**Match 7: Jack Swagger vs. Damian- No Match**

**Match 8: WWE Champion Dre Jackson, John Cena and Triple H vs. The Shield: Six Man Tag Hell In A Cell- The Shield Win via Pin Fall**


	17. For The First Time Ever

**Hey everyone, its time for Chapter 17 which means its time to build up to the next Pay-Per-View which for this story happens to be Vengeance and for the first time in Dre's... wait I can't tell you or it will ruin the surprise so in saying that enjoy this story. No real wrestling in this chapter but the next one will have a huge tag team match in it.**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson, Raven and Ashley**

(June 17, 2013- Monday Night Raw: 27 Days Until The Great American Bash)

"We are live from the Barkley Center in Brooklyn, New York as last night we had in my opinion one of the greatest Pay-Per-Views so for since Wrestlemania 29." Bradley said.

"Right you are Bradley, Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw. I'm Jerry "The King" Lawler and sitting next to me is my new broadcast partner Bradley Owens. First off let's show you what happened at the end of last night's Over The Limit." King said.

_Dre and Roman stand on top of the cage, tittering on the edge of the cage right above the announcer tables. "The WWE Champion and The Beast of The Shield duel it out on top of the cage" Bradley says with excitement but then Bradley along with King and the Spanish commentators move out of the way just in case. Dre and Roman hit each other at the same time then both fall off the top of the cage crashing though the announcer tables. _

_Everyone in the ring stops what they're doing to see the damage, Triple H and Ambrose continue to brawl but John is too concerned about his son. Rollins takes an advantage of this and climbs the turnbuckle to the top then leaps off hitting Cena in the side of the head with his knee. With Cena down Rollins covers him and ref makes the count._

_1…_

_2…._

_3…_

_The Shield's music hits and Ambrose and Rollins leave the ring while both Roman along with Dre are placed on stretchers for neither man are moving. John slides out of the ring and follows them up the ramp into the back. The paramedics place Dre in the back of the ambulance._

"Now I was informed that both Roman Reigns and WWE Champion Dre Jackson have suffered a grade 2 concussions, while both men are here tonight they have not been cleared to wrestle," King said.

"**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse"**

"Speaking of the champ, here he comes" Bradley says, as Dre steps out onto the stage were he was met with cheers from the WWE Universe. Dre places the WWE Championship on his shoulder then walks down the ramp, he climbed the steps then entered the ring. He takes the microphone from Justin, he looks around at the crowd who cheers for him.

"First off, I have to say it's good be back home in the state of New York…" the crowd cheers. "Secondly, I would like say that last night I did suffer a grade 2 concussion and because of that I barely remember my match last night, the last thing I remember to be quite honest is getting in the skull by Hunter with the sledgehammer…. So that was the first time seeing that" he says. "Now I have some great news, I will be cleared to compete again in next week so that means I will be cleared to defend my WWE Championship against whom ever is the number one contender come The Great American Bash."

Dre goes to say more but is cut off when Raw GM Teddy Long's music hits and he comes out onto the stage. "First of all it's good to see you up and walking champ, second of all by order of the Board of Directors, in 27 days at The Great American Bash you Dre Jackson will defend the WWE Championship inside the Elimination Chamber, now because of all the buzz you and Roman Reigns created he has already given a spot in the chamber match leaving only four spots left and we will have qualifying matches later on tonight."

The WWE crowd roars with approval, "The first match will be Batista taking on John Cena, Brock Lesnar taking on Sheamus then Ryback will take on Kane and finally we'll have a battle royal to determine the final contestant." said Teddy.

(!)

Raven stood next to the catering table with a water bottle in her hand, she was about to take a swig of water when Dre's ex-girlfriend Ashley appeared. "What the hell do you want?" Raven asked her with distaste in her words. Ashley let out a chuckle then walked away, "Fricking bitch" Raven muttered then suddenly Ashley attacked her from behind. Ashley continued her beat down by picking Raven up then ramming her back first into the soda machine, Ashley picked up a food tray then hit Raven in the back. Ashley hit once more then walked away.

Dre turned the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw Raven standing on the ground. He ran over to her, he saw that she was hurting so he picked her up bridal style then carried her to the trainer's room. He laid her on the table then stayed by her side. He stood when the door to the room opened and Alberto Del Rio walked in, "What the hell do you want Del Rio?" he growled with anger.

Del Rio put his hands up in defense then said, "Whoa settle down there, Champ…" he said loosely, "I know that you had something to do with me not being part of the qualifying matches tonight" he growled, Dre was about to reply when Raw GM Teddy Long came into the room.

"Something I can help you with Alberto?" Teddy asked with a smile.

"I demand to be put in the Elimination Chamber match…. " Del Rio barked at him. Dre let out a scoff then he said,

"And you think you deserve a shot? After yelling at the boss? Oh yeah cause that's a good step in the right direction."

Teddy smiled then said, "Sorry playa but the matches have been made but how about this… you go one on one against a mystery opponent at The Bash in a number one contender match?" Teddy turned to walk away but then turned back to face the two superstars and said, "Since Dre will be cleared to wrestle next week how about this…. Next week on Monday Night Raw live from Houston, Texas in the main event… it will be Alberto Del Rio and a partner of his choosing taking on WWE Champion Dre Jackson and a partner of his choosing" he said, Del Rio didn't say anything then just walked away leaving Teddy along whom then made his way to his office.

Dre turned back to face Raven who was knocked out cold. He lifted his head up just in time to see that the elimination chamber qualifying matches were over and the match had been made. He stood up then left the room but not before kissing Raven on the forehead. He walked thought he halls past a few people, he came to a stop outside a door leading to a stair way then knocked. He only had to wait a few moments before the door was opened and standing there was Shield member Roman Reigns.

**Thanks for reading and please review... below is the unfinished The Great American Bash PPV Card:**

**Vengeance PPV Card:**

**Match 1: **

**Match 2:**

**Match 3: Alberto Del Rio vs. ?: Number One Contender Match for the WWE Championship**

**Match 4: Raven vs. Ashley**

**Match 5: Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Mickie James: Divas Championship**

**Match 6: Blade (World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Reaper vs. Mark Henry vs. Kane vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Bryson Black: World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 7: Sheamus vs. Batista**

**Match 8: Dre Jackson (WWE Champion) vs. John Cena vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Ryback vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Roman Reigns: WWE Championship Elimination Chamber**


	18. So Many Mysteries

**What's up everyone? So I changed the PPV's, instead of Vengeance it's the Great American Bash instead so enjoy this chapter.**

(June 24, 2013- Monday Night Raw: 20 Days Until The Great American Bash)

Dre arrived at the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas. Tonight he had a tag team match against Alberto Del Rio and an opponent of his choosing while Dre was allowed to do the same. He walked to the trunk and opened it pulling out his duffle bag, he knew that he wanted to speak about his opponents before his match cause he had something to say. Dre entered the hall then started walking when suddenly he came to a stop when he saw one of his opponents tonight in Alberto Del Rio. "Del Rio…. What do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with the fakest smile that he could muster up.

"I just came to tell you that your days are numbered as WWE Champion…. Cause in 20 days I will win the number one contenders match and then at Summer Slam… I will once again become the…" but before Del Rio could finish Dre cut him off.

"And then once again you will become the most hated WWE Champion" Dre dropped the smile and the two men stared at each other. "But know this… I will retain my WWE Championship at The Bash and if and I mean if you win your match then you can guarn-damn-tee that I will beat your ass until you can't leave the ring" he added before brushing past the Mexican superstar. He made his way down the hall and smiled when he saw his girlfriend Raven standing there talking to Sarita. He snuck behind her, he motions for Sarita to be quite then quickly placed his hands over Raven's eyes and says, "Guess who?"

"Umm… Big Show?" She replies then both her and Sarita let out laughs, Dre releases her then spins her around to face him.

"Big Show? Really? Really?" which earns him more laughs from the girls, Sarita walks away. Dre leans forward and presses his lips to hers, "We barely get to do this anymore" he says as he press his head to hers. "I mean we haven't had any real time off and so I was thinking that maybe after The Bash we take a nice long break and we go to Hawaii like we always wanted?" he said she replied by crushing her lips to his.

Raven kissed him once more then she said, "I would like to continue this but I have a match against Ruby so I have to go" she kissed him one last time then walked off. He watched after her and said,

"I hate seeing her go… but l still love to watch her leave" he smiles before entering the locker room. He drops the bag to the ground then is about to open it when there is a knock on his door. Dre stands then opens the door to reveal a stagehand, he goes to say something when the stagehand hands him wrapped package. He looks at the package with a raised eyebrow then rips it opened to reveal a tape along with a note, which he read.

_You thought you had finally found the perfect person to love_

_To be the one you settle down with for the rest of you life _

_But it's a lie and I plan to show just that I will show you the truth_

_The Monday before The Bash then you shall see that the real_

_Love of your life has been with you forever_

Dre stared at the note in his hand, then in one quickly motion he crumpled the note up and along with the tape he threw it in the trash. He changed into his usual black jean shorts and Never Back Down red tee shirt, he put his red/white Nikes on then left the room but not before grabbing this WWE Championship. He walked to the viewing room, he watched the match between Brock Lesnar and Kofi. Brock won when he hit Kofi with the F5, he was about to put Kofi in the Kimara Lock but stopped when John Cena came running down the ramp saving Kofi from getting injured before The Great American Bash.

Once everyone had cleared the ring, Dre's music hit and he walked out where he was met with cheers from the WWE Universe. He smiled then ran down the ramp before sliding into the ring. He looks at the crowd and smiles, he takes the microphone then goes to speak but stops. "For the first time in my career…. In exactly twenty days I step foot inside the Elimination Chamber. I will go on to face the likes of Ryback… A man I've only wrestled once" the crowd cheers, "Brock Lesnar…. A man I've wrestled on two occasions, the first was a street fight at last years Over The Limit and then again at this years Elimination Chamber in a mix tag match where I broke his arm" Again the crowd cheers, "Roman Reigns… A man who would love to have a one on one match against some day" the Shield member's name gained a mix reaction, "A good friend of mine in Kofi Kingston…. Someone whom I have yet to wrestle" The crowed cheered, "Then there's my father and former WWE Champion John Cena…. Now you the two of us would tear the roof of the building... I mean all you have to do is re-watch the main event of WrestleMania 29 but would have no problem knuckling up against again."

Alberto Del Rio's music hit and out he came out in his gold wrestling attire with the white towel around his neck. Dre watched as the Mexican superstar made his way into the ring with Ricardo at his side, "Damn Bertie, you have impeccable timing… I mean I haven't even announced who my tag team partner is yet?" Dre said.

"I just came out here to tell you that it doesn't matter who your stupid partner is…. Cause he will not beat me and…." Del Rio started to say then Meat on The Table hits and out walks Ryback. Dre watches as the wannabe Goldberg makes his way down the ramp and enters the ring.

"That's who you got? The wannabe Goldberg? Now I you and the whole universe is probably thinking that I went and got my father John Cena to be my partner but instead I have him…"

_**Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**_

The WWE Universe goes crazy as Shield member Roman Reigns makes his way though the crowd. He climbs over the barricade, he rolls into the ring and stands next to Dre. "You see Del Rio… now Roman and I may have differences but at Over The Limit we both agree that we tore the house down…" the crowd cheers, "We both also agree that you are one of the biggest sons of bitches to ever step foot in this ring" Dre says gaining the approval of the crowd. "You see Del Rio… each and every week you brag about how it's your destiny to win the WWE Championship, so know this, I don't care if you beat yo ass…" he points to Ryback, "Or his ass…" he goes to turn to Roman but stops.

"Ya know what? Frack it" then Dre decks Del Rio in the jaw knocking him to the ground, Roman and Ryback start brawling to the outside of the ring. The match never happens as the four superstars continue to brawl throughout the ringside area.

(!)

Dre walks into the back where his father who doesn't seem to be happy confronts him. "Something I can help you with dad?" he asked him to which John replies,

"Out of all the people to pick… you pick him? The man who tired to destroy you? What the hell were you thinking?" Dre couldn't believe what he was hearing, he bites his lip then says,

"Seriously… you're seriously trying to tell me who can and can't pick as a tag team partner? You seem to forget that I grew up on the streets where it was the survival of the fittest and I had to keep my friends close but my enemies closer." The commotion between the two men caught the attention of Raw GM Teddy Long.

"I can see that there is some pent up tension between the two of you so how about this… next week we have a WrestleMania 29 rematch, John Cena going one on one against WWE Champion Dre Jackson" Teddy says then walks off leaving the two men to stare at each other.

**Thanks for reading everyone.**

**The Great American Bash PPV Card:**

**Match 1: TBA**

**Match 2: J-Woff and White Tiger (Tag Team Champions) vs. Rhode Scholars: WWE Tag Team Championship**

**Match 3: Alberto Del Rio vs. ?: Number One Contender Match for the WWE Championship**

**Match 4: Raven vs. Ashley**

**Match 5: Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Mickie James: Divas Championship**

**Match 6: Blade (World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Reaper vs. Mark Henry vs. Kane vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Bryson Black: World Heavyweight Championship**

**Match 7: Sheamus vs. Batista**

**Match 8: Dre Jackson (WWE Champion) vs. John Cena vs. Kofi Kingston vs. Ryback vs. Brock Lesnar vs. Roman Reigns: WWE Championship Elimination Chamber**


	19. WrestleMania 29 Rematch

**What's everyone i'm back with Chapter 19 only one more chapter til The Bash anyways thanks for supporting this story guys i really mean it and I have to say i'm getting better at writing the matches for example check chapter 3 of my Started From The Bottom featuring Troy Brooks the son of CM Punk who will appear in this story soon enough.**

***THank for reading and Enjoy!**

(July 1, 2013- Monday Night Raw: The Great American Bash Next Week)

The crowd was explosive when Till I Collapse Remix hit and out walked the reigning WWE Champion Dre Jackson. He walked down the ramp, he climbed the steps then entered the ring. He took the microphone from Justin Roberts, he allowed the fans to cheer and when they quieted down he finally spoke. "December 12, 2011… it was six days until TLC and that was the day a kid from streets of Queens, New York made his debut. On that day he answered an open challenge from Jack Swagger flash forward to February 19, 2012 inside the Bradley Center in Milwaukee… that same street kid won his first gold in the United States Championship…." Dre stopped talking to allow the dates to set in the minds of everyone in the crowd.

"Now I want you to flash forward to August 19 of the same year…. In the main event that same street kid went one on one with the most electrifying man in Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and to disbelief he won but soon came with a price as he suffered his first injury and was put on the shelf…. The few nights later he punched his boss resulting in him getting fired and possibly losing his job, following that I want you to remember November 18…. It was Survivor Series and too everyone's surprise that same kid returned taking the final spot on Team Teddy leading the team to victory." Again Dre went silent, "The next night he along with Zack Ryder won the Tag Team champions officially giving him his second piece of gold… along the way he won back the U.S. championship, flash forward to the Royal Rumble of this year…. Having lost the Tag Titles he needed something and got just that when he won the Royal Rumble…. Earning him a shot at the big one."

Dre looked around at everyone, he bit his bottom lip then said, "Leading up to the match that could make or break his career…. He learns who his real family is even when his mother returned and they went on to defeat his ex-girlfriend and a wannabe monster who got his arm broken by the same street kid…" the audience was silent, "It was finally that day…. April 7, the day of WrestleMania and in the Main Event was the WWE Champion John Cena going one on one against that Street kid… his own son and after a long hard fought battle the street overcame Cena and first the time ever…." He raised the spinning championship into the air, "he became WWE Champion but now lets go to tonight right here, right now…. That same kid stands here giving everyone a history lesson and no one knows why." Dre looks down and thinks about what he wants to say then says, "For the past few days since the match for The Bash had been made people have been coming up to me saying that you had a nice run kid but this is it…. It's obviously clear that they weren't paying attention to what I have been saying since I stepped inside this ring, I don't care how man people I have to beat but I will Never Back Down and I don't care if it's friend or foe…. I will fight my ass off until I can't stand anymore so to everyone who is in the Elimination Chamber match then I say this…. Just Bring It!"

(!)

Dre walked around the back, he didn't know why but he didn't feel like heading back to the locker room. He had just turned the corner when he saw his mother sitting on one of the crates drinking from a water bottle. He walked over and jumped up next to her, neither one said a word at first then Mickie finally broke the silence. "Are you okay?" she asked, he shook his head no. "What's wrong?" she asked to which he replied,

"I don't know…. I mean when I won the title, I was so happy but after Extreme Rules with the whole Triple threat TLC then Hell in a Cell… I feel like I don't deserve to hold this Championship, I don't know maybe I feel burnt out…. I mean I haven't really had a break except when I was injured with the rotator cuff and the arm injury from Del Rio and Jason."

"Maybe you should take time off…." She started to say,

"Yeah but Vince won't let me as long as I hold this!" he said holding up the WWE Championship.

"I don't know what to tell you, it's not my decision to make regarding what happens at The Bash…the only person who can is you and I know you'll make the right choice win or lose you will still have fans who respect you for doing what you do" she replied, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before walking away. Dre sat there, thinking about what he should do… should he keep the title and not take the vacation he promised Raven or drop the title and take the vacation.

He looks up to see his friend Kofi Kingston standing there, "Hey man" he said but not really paying attention.

"Are you okay man?" Kofi asked him, Dre let out a quick breath then told the Ghana native everything he was going though. "I agree with Mickie man, whatever happens next week Sunday is up to you and only you" Kofi said before patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Thanks…. Hey did you need something?" Dre asked him to which Kofi replied,

"Yeah… I came to tell you that Teddy said that next week you'll be facing me in a one on one match" he said. The two men shook hands and then Dre said,

"May the best man win" Dre watched as he walked off then turned only to see another stagehand appear. He took the package from him then ripped it open to see yet again another tape and a message.

_You seemed not to gotten the message last week_

_That is okay because this is your last chance _

_Before I show not only you but also the whole world _

_What Raven has done behind your back_

_Wither you like it or not!_

Dre shook his head then just like last week he threw the tape and note away, "Waste of time" he muttered before walking off.

Hustle, Loyalty, Respect hit and out walked John Cena who was met with a mix reaction. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from West Newberry, Massachusetts weighting in at 251 lbs…. John Cena" Justin Roberts announced as the Chain Gang Commander made his way down the ramp and then entered the ring.

"We have a WrestleMania rematch here folks," Bradley said just as Dre's music hit for the second time tonight, he walked out onto the stage where he is met with cheers.

"Introducing his opponent, from Queens, New York, weighting in at 245 lbs…. he is the WWE Champion…. Dre Jackson!" Justin said gaining cheers from the WWE Universe as Dre enters the ring.

The ref rang then bell and Dre along with John locked up, John shifted and got Dre into a headlock but Dre countered and hit him with a back body drop then went for a pin, only getting a 1 count. Dre stands only allowing John to hit him with a drop kick knocking him to the mat, John goes for his own pin but Dre kicks out at 1. Both men stand then start exchanging lefts and rights, John kicks Dre in the gut and hits him with a fisherman suplex then goes for the pin but only gets a 2 count. For the first time John is clearly getting frustrated, he stomps down on Dre's wrist and then walks around only to stomp down again this time on Dre's ankle making the WWE Champ cry out in pain.

John picks Dre up then whips him into the ropes, John goes for a back body drop of his own but Dre lands on his feet and when John turns around Dre hits him with a drop kick of his own. Dre grabs John's leg and turns him over putting him in a half Boston Crab, he pulls the leg back making his father seething in pain but John reaches out and grabs the bottom rope. Dre releases the hold, he stomps down on John's back, he picks the older superstar up then throws him to the outside the ring. The fans starts booing as Alberto comes running down the ramp and climbs the ring apron, Dre turns around only to receive a Meat Hook from Ryback who rolls out of the ring.

John gets back into the ring not knowing what had happened but sees that Dre is down so he goes for the pin. The ref goes for the count but Dre kicks out at two shocking everyone including both Ryback and Del Rio. John picks Dre up but Dre pushes him off knocking John into the ref knocking him out. Dre picks John up and hit him with an FU, he goes for the pin but sees that the ref is out cold.

Ryback comes back in and hits Dre with Shellshocked, he turns around and hits John with a Shellshocked. Kofi Kingston comes running down the ramp and climbs the turnbuckle. He leaps hitting Ryback with a crossbody taking him out of the ring, Brock Lesnar comes from the crowd and hits Kofi with an F5. Brock looks around to see that he is the last man standing, he is so impressed with himself that he doesn't see Roman enter the ring so when Brock turns around Roman runs and hits him with a Spear taking the bigger man out.

John recovers and hits Roman with an FU of his own, Dre recovers and kicks John in the gut then goes for a Drive-By kick but John counters and hits him with an FU. John goes for the pin and a new ref comes running down the ramp from the back, he slides into the ring and starts the count.

1….

2….

Dre kicks out, nobody can believe how great this match is as the fans begin to chant, "THIS IS AWESOME… THIS IS AWESOME!" Dre picks John up but John counters and drops Dre to the mat thus putting him in the STFU. Dre struggles, he tries to crawl to the ropes but it's no use and so he tires his best not to tap. He eventually powers out of the submission hold, the two men stand then hit each other with a clothesline knocking each other to the mat. The ref checks on both men and asks them if they want to continue which both men want to do so.

They stand at the same time, Dre lands the first punch and John returns with one of his own. They began to exchange blows once again, Dre goes for a punch but John ducks it then throws his arms around Dre and throws him backwards thus hitting him with a belly-to-belly suplex. John goes for another pin attempt,

1….

2…

Again Dre kicks out but barely this time, John walks over and climbs the turnbuckle but Dre recovers and runs up meeting him at the top turnbuckle. The two men exchange blows but when Dre goes for another blow John counters and gets Dre up on his shoulders then hits him with a Super FU. He goes for another pin,

1….

2….

3….

Dre lies on the mat as his father celebrates his victory over the WWE Champion. Dre rolls in pain but is able to roll out of the ring, he walks up the ramp allowing his father to celebrate the huge victory. He walks to the back where he is met with his fellow superstars who applaud him on his hard fought match, he may have lost tonight and may in fact lose next week but he promises to walk out of the Elimination Chamber match still WWE Champion. He looks over and sees Raven, he walks over and hugs her.

"Let's get out of here," he whispers in his ear, she nodes then the two men walk back to their locker room to gather their things. They walk to the parking lot and when they reach their rental car they place their bags in the trunk. They were going to head out with some of the others but neither were in the mood since they decided to spend the night alone in their hotel room. Once they got inside they did something that they had wanted to do but never got the chance to since WrestleMania.

**Thank for reading please review!**


	20. Live My Life Alone

**What's up everyone... well this is it the finally chapter before The Great American Bash, there isn't much I can say about this chapter so enjoy and I hope to have Part 1 of The Bash up tonight or tomorrow so again enjoy**

***I don't own anything WWE only Dre Jackson, Raven, Ashley and Sarita (This not the same Sarita who was on TNA) while Renya goes to RonRon100**

(July 8, 2013- Monday Night Raw: The Great American Bash This Sunday)

Dre arrives at the arena hosting Raw, you couldn't see it but emotionally he was tired and he doesn't think he could handle two more matches but was going to push himself though tonight and this Sunday. No matter what happens this Sunday at the Bash he and Raven are taking that vacation to Hawaii. Dre walked around the corner but stopped when he saw Raven was talking to Renya and Sarita, he bit his lip and mentally cursed himself. He put on his best fake smile then walked towards them, "Hey ladies… what's on the gossip blog this week?" he asked with a smile but it dropped when Renya said,

"There's talk that you're going to lose the title on purpose" Dre raised an eyebrow then said,

"Where the hell did you hear that load of crap?"

"Wrestling-Edge, it's just some website that reports on rumors of upcoming things in the future of the company" Sarita replied, Dre rolled his eyes then said,

"Really? What are we twelve? Listen don't believe you read on twitter or whatever if you guys hear cause not everything you hear or see…" he stopped and looked at Sarita who looked at him then he continued, "Is what it truly what is so the only way to way to know is to ask so by saying that I am planning on losing the WWE Championship this Sunday on purpose meaning if I lose then I lose" he looked the three Divas. Both Renya and Sarita walked away leaving Dre with Raven, he looked at his girlfriend to notice that she was giving him a weird look.

"What's with the look?" he asked.

"I was just wondering why during your rant you had to stop and look at Sarita" she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"It was nothing…. " he said not wanting to go where he knew this was going, luckily for him before she could ask anymore questions a stagehand appeared with another package. He ripped open the package then just like the past two times there was a tape along with a note.

_So once again you ignored my pleas _

_You have given me no choice_

_But to reveal the secret that Raven has_

_Been hiding from you since you first met_

Dre officially had enough, he slammed the tape into the nearest trashcan then stormed off. He walked straight past the stagehand, he walked down the ramp then got into the ring. He grabbed a microphone from Justin who was standing in the ring about to do introduction for the first match. "All right, that's it I've had enough…. For the past three weeks I've been getting these notes saying that Raven was hiding something from me and if I ignore them they would reveal whatever information they had tonight so get your ass out here so I can kick your ass" he growled into the ring.

Where My Girls At? By Flo Rida hit and out walked Dre's ex-girlfriend Ashley, once he saw who it was he started hitting himself in the head with the microphone. "I should've known that you were behind this… I mean come on, there is nothing on god's green earth that could make me dump Raven for something that isn't true" he said.

"You so wrong there Dre, you see I have visual proof that not only is Raven unfaithful to you but the same can be said for you" she replied with a smirk, Dre rolled his eyes. "But after thinking and looking everything over… I came to realize that the evidence that I have on you is way more better than what I have on Raven," she added as she entered the ring. "So let's start with exhibit A shall we?" she said motioning for everyone to look at the titantron. A picture of Dre hugging Sarita was shown, "Now why in the world would you be hugging someone who isn't your girlfriend?" Ashley asked with smirk.

Dre once again rolled his eyes, he knew when that took place so he said, "I was comforting a friend, you see Sarita is currently dealing with a stalker who keeps claiming that it's his destiny to be WWE Champion" to his surprise the crowd didn't believe him, he goes to say something but Ashley cuts him off.

"Let's move on to exhibit b shall we?" once again another picture of Dre and once again with Sarita. He recognized this instantly, it was after CM Punk kicked her in the head during the triple threat mix tag team match.

"OH COME ON! You seriously think you can somehow turn this against me? I mean shit, CM Punk had just kicked her in the head so I wanted to make sure she was okay? That's not a crime for a friend to make sure another friend is okay," he said defending himself, once again to his surprise the fans actually bought the crap that Ashley was saying. This time Ashley goes to say something when she is cut off by Raven's music, the raven haired Diva stormed down the ramp then entered the ring and she was pissed off. "Babe it's…." Dre started to say but Raven cut him off,

"Shut up" she says with a glare, she then turns her attention to blonde Diva and said, "Now you either leave the ring or I make you leave" both her and Dre watch as Ashley left the ring. Raven then turned her attention back to the WWE Champ. "Now after seeing these pictures and earlier today in the back when you looked at her… it all makes perfect sense, your cheating on me" she said. Dre's jaw dropped after hearing what she said.

"You must be out your damn mind…. Why in the hell would I cheat on you? I mean I thought I knew you…. I'm not that type of person Rav and damn well know it" he said before dropping the microphone to the mat, eh climbed out of the ring and started walking up the ramp. He enters the back to sees the woman they claim he's cheating with, he doesn't say anything to Sarita and walks off.

He nears his locker room when out the corner of his eye he notices that there is a body lying on the ground so he turns fully to see that Kofi Kingston is out cold on the ground. He runs over, "Kofi" he says shaking him but gets no reply, "We need some help over here!" he shouts attracting medical personal who rush over and begin to check on Ghana native.

As Dre watched them load Kofi into the ambulance when his mother approached him. He didn't' have to look to know that she was standing next to him, "I don't want to talk about it," he said. She could sense the sadness in his voice then said,

"You can't get over it if you don't talk about it trust me I know" Dre turned to look at her then said,

"I just can't believe it… I mean even the crowd was buying into the shit Ashley was saying now but that's not what pissed me off…. What pissed me off is that fact that Raven actually believed it" he went quite then said,

"I guess that I'm meant to live this life alone."

**Thanks for reading please review**


	21. The Great American Bash Part 1

**What's up everyone, I'm back with Chapter 21 and Part 1 of 3 of The Great American Bash so please enjoy the first two matches on the card.**

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson, Raven, Ashley, Sarita, Bradley Owens, Bryan Jones while Blade goes to deadman68 and Renya goes to RonRon100**

(July 14, 2013- WWE Presents The Great American Bash from Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are live on Pay-Per-View bringing you The Great American Bash from inside the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. What a historical night we have for you tonight, we have the WWE Tag Team Champions J-Woff and White Tiger taking on Team Rhode Scholars, following that is the number one contenders match between Alberto Del Rio taking on a mystery opponent" Bradley said.

"You got that right Bradley, tonight Raven will get some revenge on Ashley for the attack a few weeks back on Monday Night Raw, we also have a WrestleMania 29 rematch as Divas Champion Renya will defend her championship against her own mother Mickie James but before I tell the rest of the card how about we introduce the newest color commentator in Bryan Jones…. Take from here?" King added.

"Thanks King, we also have World Heavyweight Champion Blade defending his championship in the first Elimination Chamber match of the night, Sheamus plans on getting revenge on Batista for injuring him and taking him out of the last PPV Over The Limit then in our main event we have WWE Champion Dre Jackson defending his WWE Championship inside the second Elimination Chamber match of the night" Bryan says.

"I have received word that Kofi Kingston who was attacked this past Monday Night he will not be able to take part in the WWE Championship match so he will be replaced with whom is unknown at this time" Bradley added.

Dre paced back and forth, he had his cell phone to his ear and was trying to get a hold of Raven for the twentieth time but unfortunately it went to voicemail once again. "Come on Raven pick up…. Just…. Damn it please call me back," he said before hanging up the phone. He sat down on the chair in the room, he places his head in his hands just wishing that Raven would walk though the door and that way very thing would be all right.

(!)

Hoodie by Omarion and Jay Rock hit and out walked the WWE Tag Team Champions J-Woff and White Tiger. They walk down the ramp and slap fan's hands along the way, they entered the ring and raise their titles into the air and when they do that's when Damien Sandow's music hits and the fans begin got boo as Team Rhode Scholars make their way down the ring then enter the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Tag Team Championship, introducing first the challengers at the combine weight of 462 lbs…. Team Rhode Scholars" the fans boo then Justin does the next announcement, "Introducing their opponents at a combine weight of 400 lbs… they are the WWE Tag Team Champions J-Woff and White Tiger."

Cody Rhodes started the match with White Tiger who as soon as the bell rang began to kick Rhodes in the legs making him cry. White Tiger was whipped into the ropes but when he reached the ropes he jumped up then launched himself off hitting Cody with an elbow. Tiger goes fro the first pin of the night,

1….

Cody kicks out, White Tiger gets up then spins around and lands a kick to Cody's chest knocking back down to the mat. Just as he was about to land another kick he was hitting the back by Damien Sandow with a chair so the ref ended the match.

"The ref has disqualified Rhodes Scholars therefore your winners and still WWE Tag Team Champions J-Woff and White Tiger.

_**Sierra! Hotel! India! Echo! Lima! Delta!**_

J-Woff and White Tiger look around then spot Shield members Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins making their way though the crowd. The Champs waited for them to enter the ring but to their surprise they stopped right outside the barricade then motioned that The Shield was coming for their Tag Team Titles.

Dre walked around the hallway looking for Raven, he eventually ran into Amy, Raven's mother. "Amy, have you or talked to Raven? I have to explain everything," he said with pleading eyes. To his disappointment Amy shook her head, he moved past her to keep looking he found Teddy Long. "Teddy tell me you know where Raven is?" he asked.

"Sorry Playa but I haven't seen or and her match is coming up which means if she doesn't show then I'll have to quickly find a replacement to wrestle Ashley" Teddy replied with a sorrow expression.

(!)

Ricardo walked out onto the stage, he did his boss's introduction then Alberto Del Rio's music hit and he walked out onto the stage where he is met with boos from the crowd. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship, introducing first from San Luis Potosi, Mexico weighting in at 239 lbs Alberto Del Rio" Justin said as Del Rio entered the ring. The cocky Mexican superstar walked around the ring awaiting his mystery opponent but not really carry who it was.

To everyone surprise and shock Cult of Personality hit and out walked the returning CM Punk who was wearing wrestling attire that was paying homage to his favorite hockey team Chicago Blackhawks. "Introducing his opponent from Chicago, Illinois weighting at 219 lbs CM Punk" Justin announced as Punk entered the ring, what shocked many was that fans where cheering him on.

The bell was rung, the two men locked up and Punk pushed Del Rio off then kicked him in the leg. He didn't stop there as he kicked Del Rio in the other leg making the Mexican superstar stumble backwards, Punk whipped Del Rio into the ropes and when came back Punk hit him with a tilt a-whirl backbreaker. Punk went for the pin,

1…

2…

Del Rio kicked out, Punk went to pick Del Rio up but Del Rio countered and threw him though in between the ropes to the outside the ring. Del Rio ran then leaped over the top rope only for Punk to bring his foot up and kick him in the head. Punk picked Del Rio up then threw him back into the ring, Punk rolled in then, as he was about to go for a pin Del Rio countered and got him into the small package.

1…

2….

Punk kicked out, Del Rio stomped down on Punk's arm trying to get him ready for the cross armbreaker but when he went for another stomp Punk kicked him in the gut making him double over. Punk reached up and grabbed Del Rio bringing forward putting him in his own small package pin.

1….

2….

Once again Del Rio kicked out, both men stood and when Del Rio went for a punch Punk blocked it then whipped him into the turnbuckle. Punk ran and hit him with the high knee, following that up with the bulldog. Punk walked over and climbed the turnbuckle, he raised his arms into the air then jumped off hitting Del Rio with the elbow to the hear then went for the pin.

1….

2….

To everyone's surprise Del Rio kicked out, Punk stood then motioned for the GTS but when he lifted Del Rio onto his shoulders Del Rio elbowed him into the head. When Del Rio landed on the mat he jumped up and kicked Punk in the head, he then went for the pin.

1….

2…

Punk was able to get his shoulder up before the ref was able to hit the mat for the third time. Del Rio stood then started arguing with the ref about making a faster count, because he was busy with the ref he didn't see Punk stand up and so when he turned around Punk picked him up and hit him with the GTS then went for the pin.

1….

2…

3….

Cult of Personality hit, Punk raised his arms in to the air, " Here is your winner and the number one contender for the WWE Championship CM PUNK!"

(!)

Dre walked around still looking for Raven when suddenly his cell phone went off, thinking that it was Raven he said, "Raven, babe where are you?" he said.

"_Mr. Jackson, I'm with Hospital here in Philadelphia, I am calling in regards to Ms. Raven Jacobs."_

"Is she okay? What the hell happened?" Dre asked suddenly becoming scared at what he is about to hear.

"_Mr. Jackson… I'm sorry to say that Ms. Jacobs was involved in a car accident earlier today and she didn't make it."_

**Thanks for reading everyone, please don't forget to review the story people.**

**The Great American Bash PPV Card:**

**Part 1**

**Match 1: J-Woff and White Tiger (Tag Team Champions) vs. Rhode Scholars: WWE Tag Team Championship- J-Woff and White Tiger retain the Titles.**

**Match 2: Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk: Number One Contender Match for the WWE Championship- CM Punk wins after pinning Del Rio following a GTS.**


	22. The Great American Bash Part 2

**Hey everyone, what's up I'm back with chapter 22 and boy things get even crazier in this chapter besides picking up where the last chapter ended off since this is basically the Divas Edition of the PPV something happens in one of the matches so don't say I didn't warn ya!**

***You know what I do and don't own.**

(July 14, 2013- WWE Presents The Great American Bash from Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

"Are you sure?" Dre asked the nurse on the other line, when she confirmed what she had said he felt his heart drop from his chest. "One moment please" he said, he took running down the hall straight to Glen and Amy's locker room. He didn't knock on the door he just stormed in, he didn't let them speak for he held out the phone to Amy and said, "Tell them your Raven's mother". He watched as she took the phone then spoke to the nurse on the other side, he stood there as Amy talked then he saw the look of sadness on her face which Glen saw it as well. She hung up the phone then handed it back to Dre who placed it back into his pocket.

"What did they say Amy?" Glen asked, she told him then before anybody knew what had happened Glen had Dre up against the wall with his had wrapped around Dre's throat. "This is your fault…. I said that if anything happens to her then I'd hurt you" he growled but you could see the tears at the same time. Luckily for Dre both John and Sheamus were walking by and saw what Glen was down so they ran in and pulled him away from a still in shock Dre.

"What the hell is going on?" John growled, Amy instantly told him and Sheamus everything. But what they didn't know was that Dre had walked out of the room, he didn't know where he was going but at that point he didn't care.

(!)

Where Them Girls At? Hit and out walked Ashley were she was met with boos from the crowd. As she walks down the ramp she has a smile on her face because of what took place on Monday Night Raw between her ex-boyfriend Dre Jackson and his now ex-girlfriend Raven. She entered the ring and took the microphone from Justin, "Well it seems that I get an easy victory tonight due to that Raven isn't here tonight so Justin just award me the victory so I can get the hell out of this hell hole" she said earning boos from the crowd.

MacMillitant hit and out walked Raw General Manager Theodore Long, "Now hold it right there baby girl…. Now we know for a fact that those pictures you showed this past Monday Night were taken out of context and yes because Raven isn't here tonight you won't be facing her so I went ahead and found a replacement" he said.

Temperature by Sean Paul hit and out walked Sarita who was pissed off, she ran down the ramp. She slid into the ring and tackled the surprised Ashley to the mat then begins to pound down on her. Sarita gets up then hits her with a drop kick knocking her to the mat, Sarita grabs her head then starts slamming it down on the mat the ref has to pull her off. Sarita angry, she got up then ran to the ropes and when she came back she hit Ashley with a swinging neckbreaker then went for the pin.

1…

2…

Ashley kicks out and when Sarita goes to pick her up but she reverses and gets the Latina into a small package.

1….

2….

Sarita rolls and pins Ashley's shoulders to the mat,

1….

2…

Ashley releases the hold, the two Divas stand then Sarita kicks her in the jaw with the Super Kick. She picks up then lifts her up into the air, she slams her down with a Brain Buster then goes for the pin.

1….

2….

3…

Sarita's music hit and she stood up then raised her arms into the air. "Here is your winner Sarita" Justin Roberts announced as she exited the ring then walked up the ramp and entered into the back. She walks around a corner and stops when she sees Dre sitting on the ground staring at the wall in front of him. She carefully walks over and sits down next to him, she can see that there's something bothering so she says,

"Dre are you okay?" he doesn't answer at first then after taking hard deep breath he said,

"Raven was in a car accident… on her way here and….", tears began travel down his cheeks then continued, "She didn't make". Sarita put her hand to her mouth then said,

"Oh my god Dre… I'm so sorry" she pulled him into a hug allowing him to put his head on her shoulder.

"It's all my fault…." He muttered, she rubbed his back then she said,

"No… it's not your fault it's no one's fault."

_BEEP!_

(!)

Mickie Jame's music hits and she walks out wearing her wrestling attire from 2007, which consisted a black t-shirt, red skirt and black wrestling boots. Mickie skips down the ramp then enters the ring, she climbs the turnbuckle then raises her arms into the air were she is met with cheers from the crowd. Renya's music hit and she walked out onto the stage where she is met with cheers from the WWE Universe. She walks down the ramp then enters the ring, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship, introducing first the challenger from Richmond, Virginia Mickie James…" the crowds roars in approval, "Introducing next her opponent, from Toronto, Canada she is the WWE Divas Champion… Renya" Justin says,

The bell rings and the two Divas circle before locking up, Renya gets Mickie into a side headlock. Mickie pushes her off and when Renya came off the ropes she hits Mickie with a flying forearm, she runs and comes off the other ropes hitting her with another flying forearm. She picks Mickie up then hits her with a swinging neckbreaker and goes for the pin.

1….

2….

Mickie gets her shoulder up, Renya picks her mother up then whips her into the ropes. She runs at her but Mickie bends down then flings her over the top rope out onto the arena floor. When Renya hits the ground her knee bends the wrong way, the ref sees this and forms an X with his arms then calls the match off. Both Mickie and the ref get out of the ring and check on the now injured Diva who is crying out in pain and holding her knee. Mickie and the ref help Renya up then help her up the ram and into the back, they went straight to the medical room.

(!)

They heard the beep again, Dre pulled out his cell phone and then saw that he had voicemail. He took a deep breath then pressed the call back button, it rang then the female voice was heard.

"_You have one message, received today at 5:30 PM"_

Dre wondered who had called then when he heard Raven's voice his heart dropped.

"_Dre..."_

**The Great American Bash PPV Card:**

**Part 1**

**Match 1: J-Woff and White Tiger (Tag Team Champions) vs. Rhode Scholars: WWE Tag Team Championship- J-Woff and White Tiger retain the Titles.**

**Match 2: Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk: Number One Contender Match for the WWE Championship- CM Punk wins after pinning Del Rio following a GTS.**

**Part 2**

**Match 3: Sarita vs. Ashley- Sarita wins by Pinfall with the Superkick.**

**Match 4: Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Mickie James: Divas Championship- The match is stopped**


	23. The Great American Bash Part 3

**What's up everyone? this is Part 3 of 4, I can't believe that The Great American Bash is almost over... It seemed like it just started oh wait it did anyways here is Matches 6-7.**

***I don't own anything WWE only Dre Jackson, Raven, Sarita, Reaper, Bradley Owens and Bryan Jones while Renya goes to RonRon100 and Bryson Black goes to UniversalGuardian.**

(July 14, 2013- WWE Presents The Great American Bash from Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

The news about Raven's accident and death spread though the arena like wildfire, everyone knew now including the WWE Universe. "Ladies and Gentlemen as you probably already know, earlier today WWE Diva Raven Jacobs was involved in a serious car accident as she was on her way to the arena today, from we have heard from reports…. As Raven was nearing the arena she was struck by a drunk driver" Bradley said with a sorrow look on his face.

"We would like to send our deepest condolences to the family of Raven" King added,

The bell rang then Justin Roberts did the introductions for the next match, "The following contest is a Elimination Chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship…." Some Bodies Gonna Get It by Three 6 Mafia hit and out walked The World's Strongest Man Mark Henry walked out from behind the curtain where he was met with boo's from the WWE Universe. "Introducing first from Silsbee, Texas weighting in at 412 lbs… The World's Strongest Man Mark Henry" Justin said as Henry made his way down the ramp then entered the ring, we walked over and took his place in the first pod on the left side.

Red pyro hit and Veil of Fire played then the Big Red Monster known as Kane walked out onto the stage where he was met with a massive pop from the crowd. "Introducing from Parts Unknown weighting in at 323 lbs…. Kane" Justin said as Kane entered the chamber, he stares at Henry then took his place inside the pod that is right across from Mark. Remember The Name by Fort Minor hits and out walks Bryson Black, he runs out onto the stage where he is met with cheers from the WWE Universe, "Introducing next from Decatur, Illinois, and weighting in at 225 lbs… Bryson Black" Justin said then Bryson enters the chamber then takes his place in a pod on the far side of the chamber where Mark Henry can stare daggers at him.

Red pryo hits again but this time Man on Fire hits and out walks World Heavyweight Champion Blade. "Introducing from Parts Unknown, weighting in at 345 lbs he is the World Heavyweight Champion Blade" Justin said as Blade enters the ring and hands his title to the ref. All four pods were closed now there are two remaining contestants left, Flight of the Valkyires hits and out walks Daniel Bryan where just like Mark Henry he was met with boos from the WWE Universe, Daniel goes down the ramp shouting know at the of his lungs. "Introducing from Aberdeen, Washington, weighting in at 210 lbs Daniel Bryan" Justin said as Bryan enters the chamber then stands in the middle of the ring.

The lights in the arena go out, Undead hits and out walks The Undertaker's former Apprentice and Paul Bearer's current minion Reaper walked out onto the stage. Reaper removes his robe then walks down the ramp, "Introducing the final participant from The Graveyard, weighting in at 325 lbs…. Reaper" Justin said who exited just as Reaper stepped though the ropes. The door to the chamber is closed and the ref rings the bell, Reaper and Bryan circle before locking up only for Reaper to throw Bryan backwards to the mat. Bryan gets up and runs right at Reaper only for Reaper to kick him in the skull knocking him back down to the mat. Reaper picks Daniel up then whips him to the outside right in front of Kane, Reaper picks him up then slams his head into Kane's pod. Reaper watched as Bryan fell to the ground then he shifted his gaze up to look at Kane, Reaper gave The Big Red Monster a look saying that he was coming for him next before reaching down then putting Daniel Bryan into Hell's Gate where Bryan instantly tapped out.

"Daniel Bryan has been eliminated" Justin announced as the refs came in to help him out of the chamber. Reaper got back into the ring awaiting the next opponent, the clock reached zero then a light flashed from Henry's to Kane's to Bryson's to Blade and ended up on Kane. The Devil's favorite Demon emerged from his pod, he climbed though the ropes and the two men began to exchange blows. If you were sitting the audience watching the match who would probably say that Kane didn't seem himself during the match and what would true as when Kane had his hand wrapped around Reaper's throat, Reaper slapped his own hand around Kane's throat then delivered his own chokeslam.

5….

4…..

3….

2….

1…

BONG! The light showed again and this time it was Mark Henry who was released from his pod. The world's strongest man entered the ring and took Reaper down with a clothesline, he turned around just in time to see Kane stand and when Kane turned, Mark picked him up and hit him with the World's Strongest Slam then covered him for the pin.

1…

2….

3….

"Kane has been eliminated" Mark stood then turned his attention to Reaper who punched him in the face making him stumble backwards. Reaper jumped up then hit him with a leg drop, Reaper picked Henry up then kicked him into the gut then followed that up with a DDT. Reaper goes for the pin.

1….

2…

Henry kicks out, Reaper stomps down on Henry's head then walks over and begins to climb the turnbuckle. Henry recovers, he rushes over and pushes Reaper off making fall onto the metal grate.

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

BONG! Bryson Black was the next man into the match, he climbs the turnbuckle then leaps off hitting Henry with a missile dropkick knocking him to the mat. Bryson keeps the momentum going by launching himself off the ropes and hitting Henry with a Lionsault, he goes for the pin.

1….

2…

Henry powers out of the pin throwing Bryson out of the ring. Reaper comes in and hits Henry with a flying clothesline, Reaper turns around just as Bryson leaps off the rope and catches him then hits him with the Chokeslam. Reaper covers him for the pin,

1…

2….

3…

"Bryson Black has been eliminated"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1….

BONG! The final pod opens and World Heavyweight Champion Blade comes in, he hits Reaper with a clothesline then hits Henry with a kick to the gut then using his strength he lifts Henry into the power bomb position, he then slams him outside. Blade leave the ring then covers Henry for the pin.

1….

2…

3….

Mark Henry has been eliminated" Blade stands then turns only for Reaper to come and leap over the top rope hitting Blade with a flying clothesline. Reaper is the first to stand first, Reaper picks Blade up then throws him back into the ring. He climbs back in, Reaper was now going to destroy the World Champion sending a message to Kane. Reaper walked over and stood over Blade, he picked Blade up then slapped his hand around Blade's throat.

A piece of the chamber floor was suddenly pushed up, the fans went crazy when The Viper Randy Orton emerged. He slid into the ring then spun Reaper around and hit him with an RKO. Randy climbed out of the ring then left the chamber. Blade looked over and saw Randy walk up the ramp then covered Reaper.

1….

2….

3….

"Here is your winner and still World Heavyweight Champion…. BLADE!"

(!)

John rushed though the halls, he had just gotten word about Renya being injured during her match against her mother. He flung open the door to the trainer's room then went right to his daughter's side, "Renya are you okay?" he asked with worried tone.

"I'm fine now but I'm going to be out for four months since I tore my ACL" she replied with tears coming down her cheeks. John reached over and wiped them away.

"Where's your mother?" he asked to which she replied,

"Went looking for Dre after she heard about Raven."

The bell rang, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall…" Justin started to say then I Walk Alone hit and out walked Batista where he was met with boos from the crowd. "Introducing first from Washington D.C., weighting in at 290 lbs…. Batista" Justin said as Batista walked down the ramp then entered the ring. He walked around back and forth then that's when Written In My Face hit and out walked Sheamus where the crowd popped when raised his arms into the air. "Introducing his opponent from Dublin, Ireland, weighting in at 267 lbs…. The Great White Sheamus."

Sheamus walked down the ramp then entered the ring, just as the bell rings Sheamus runs and tackles Batista to the mat then starts to reign down on him with punches. Batista pushes him off, then goes for clothesline but Sheamus ducks then comes to rope hitting the Animal with a flying shoulder block, he hits his fist against his chest announcing that he was going for the Brogue Kick but when he went for the kick Batista caught him then threw him backwards to the outside of the ring.

Batista gets out of the ring, he picks Sheamus up then throws him back first into the barricade. He picks the Celtic Warrior up then throws him back into the ring, Batista slides back into the ring. He get down then motions for the Spear but when he runs at Sheamus, Sheamus counters with the Brogue Kick then goes for the cover.

1….

2….

3…

"Here is your winner Sheamus!"

Dre wondered who had called then when he heard Raven's voice his heart dropped.

"_Dre... I had some time to think about how I acted on Monday and even saw the recap, after seeing how I overacted… I mean I should have expected Ashley to do that shit but I don't know maybe I need that break so much more than I thought and so I still can't believe now stupid I acted"_

Dre nodded his head in agreement with Raven about the over reacting, there was more to the message.

"_I just got into the car and I really want to talk to you about this so hopefully we have time to talk tonight but if you get this before I get to the arena then just know that I love you and always will and win or lose tonight you will always be my champion…."_

The next thing Dre heard was the sound of two cars hitting, he closes his eyes in sorrow. He could feel tears traveling down his cheeks, "Dre are you okay?" he heard Sarita ask him. His eyes shoot open, he stands up he starts walking towards the guerrilla position. "Where are you going?" he heard Sarita shout out after him, he stops and turns to face her then says,

"To do the right thing."

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and Part 4 should be up soon I plan to invest some time into my CM Punk fanfic entitled I'm All Alone.**

**The Great American Bash PPV Card:**

**Part 1**

**Match 1: J-Woff and White Tiger (Tag Team Champions) vs. Rhode Scholars: WWE Tag Team Championship- J-Woff and White Tiger retain the Titles.**

**Match 2: Alberto Del Rio vs. CM Punk: Number One Contender Match for the WWE Championship- CM Punk wins after pinning Del Rio following a GTS.**

**Part 2**

**Match 3: Sarita vs. Ashley- Sarita wins by Pinfall with the Superkick.**

**Match 4: Renya (Divas Champion) vs. Mickie James: Divas Championship- The match is stopped**

**Part 3**

**Match 5: Blade (World Heavyweight Champion) vs. Reaper vs. Mark Henry vs. Kane vs. Daniel Bryan vs. Bryson Black: World Heavyweight Championship- Blade retains after eliminating Reaper.**

**Match 6: Sheamus vs. Batista- Sheamus wins by pinfall after hitting the Brogue Kick.**


	24. The Great American Bash Part 4

**I"m back with Part 4 of The Great American Bash, this is it folks the chapter were we find out what Dre meant at the end of the last chapter so what do you think it could be? only one way to know that's to read so get going.**

***I know who I do and do not own.**

(July 14, 2013- WWE Presents The Great American Bash from Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)

Drew walked though the arena with the WWE Championship secured around his waist. He had just turned the corner when suddenly he almost knocked over, he looked down to see his mother with her arms around his waist. "Um mom… can't breath" he said, she released her grip then went to speak but he cut her off. "I know what you're going to say, that I'm in no condition for my match tonight, but just me I know what I'm doing." He walked off leaving her standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"I hope so."

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled is an Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship" Justin said, Meat on The Table hit and out walked Ryback to the stage. "Introducing first from Las Vega, weighting in at 291 lbs… Ryback" Justin announces as the Goldberg wannabe walks down the ramp then enters the chamber before taking his place inside his pod he shouts,

"RYBACK RULES!"

Special Ops hits and Roman Reigns makes his way though the crowd that is near the entrance to the chamber entrance. "Introducing next from Pensacola, Florida, weighting in at 265 lbs… Roman Reigns" Roman leaps over the barricade then enters the chamber, he stares at Ryback before taking his place inside a pod across from the Las Vegas native. The Next Big Thing hit and the arena filled with boos as Brock Lesnar walked out onto the stage, "Introducing from Minneapolis, Minnesota weighting in at 286 lbs… Brock Lesnar." Brock entered the chamber then made his way across the ring to the pod that was across the ring from Roman. Hustle Loyalty Respect hit next and out walked John Cena who was met with cheers from the crowd.

"Introducing next from West Newberry, Massachusetts, weighting in at 251 lbs… John Cena" John walked down the ramp, he slowly entered the chamber after removing his hat, jersey and chain. He walked over and took the final pod in the chamber. Till I Collapse Remix hits and out comes WWE Champion Dre Jackson, he stops at the top of the ramp, he bites his bottom lip then starts walking again. "Introducing from Queens, New York, weighting in at 245 lbs…. the WWE Champion Dre Jackson" Dre stops at the steps leading into the chamber. He takes his hat off then his red Never Back Down t-shirt, he holds the title in his hand. He spins the W in the middle of the belt then raises it into the air before handing it to the ref. He takes a deep breath then climbs the steps and enters the chamber.

The roof of the arena explodes when One of A Kind by Breaking Point hits and out walks the returning Rob Van Dam. "Introducing the final participant from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighting in at 235 lbs… Rob Van Dam"

The chamber door closed and the bell was rung so Dre and RVD locked up, RVD breaks the hold then kicks Dre in the gut and follows that up with a spin heel kick knocking him to the mat. RVD goes for the cover.

1….

Dre kicks out, RVD runs to the ropes and when he comes back he hits Dre with Rolling Thunder. RVD stands but then drops his leg across Dre's throat making the WWE Champion hold his throat in pain. RVD goes to the top rope and leaps off going for Five Star Frog Splash but Dre gets his knees up. Dre covers him for the pin.

1…

2….

RVD kicks out, Dre picks RVD up then throws him out of the ring and goes out after him. Dre goes to pick RVD up but RVD punches him in the gut not once but twice, RVD gets up then hits him with a dropkick sending him into Roman's pod but not hard enough to break the glass.

5…

4….

3…

2…

1….

BING! A light shines down then after rotating around the four pods it lands on Brock Lesnar. Brock comes and hits both RVD and Dre with clotheslines knocking them down to the mat. Brock picks RVD up then hits him with a German Suplex, Dre jumps on his back putting him in a Sleeper Hold but Brock reaches back and flips him over slamming him down onto the mat. Brock turns around just in time to catch RVD in midair, he flips RVD up onto his shoulders then walking over to the ropes he hits the F5 making RVD go out of the ring making him hit the ground. Brock gets out then covers him.

1…

2...

3…

"Rob Van Dam has been eliminated." Brock gets back into the ring and smiles as he waits for Dre to stand. When Dre stands with his back to Brock, Brock runs up then hits him with a German Suplex but holds on and hits him with two more. Brock on top of Dre then begins to pound down on Dre's head, he added some elbow shots to the head which cut's Dre open. Brock licks his lips and looks down at Dre with a smile on his face, he reaches down and grabs Dre' arm then puts him in Brock's submission hold Karmra Lock.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The light shines down again after changing it lands on Roman Reigns, he climbs into the ring and watches as Dre squirms in pain because of the hold. Everyone expected to see Roman just stand there and allow Brock to eliminate the WWE Champ but to everyone's surprise Roman ran over and kicked Brock in the side of the head making him release the hold. Roman stands and stares at Brock who gets up and looks at him, "What the hell are you doing?" Brock growls at him then Roman punches him making him turn around where Dre who is standing hits him with a drop kick. Brock turns around to face Roman who runs and hits him with a Spear, Roman covers him but to make sure the pin works Dre gets on top of Roman.

1…

2…

3…

"Brock Lesnar has been eliminated." Both men are standing and they stare at each other. Everything seemed quite in the arena, they are waiting to see who will throw the fist punch. To everyone's surprise Dre extends his hand but that surprise expression gets bigger when Roman actually shakes Dre's hand. The two men circle around then lock up, Dre shifts the hold and gets him into a side headlock but Roman pushes him off and when Dre comes back Roman gets him with a big boot knocking him out of the ring. Roman gets out after him, Roman picks Dre up then hits him with a punch, which Dre returns. Roman lets out loud roar then runs and spears Dre though the empty glass pod.

Roman is the first to stand, he reaches in then pulls Dre out and covers him for the pin.

1…

2…

Dre shocks everyone by getting his shoulder up.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The light lands on Ryback who the first thing he does after stepping out his hitting Roman with clothesline. Ryback picks Dre up onto his shoulders, "RYBACK RULES!" he shouts then hits Dre with Shell Shock and after slamming down onto the metal grate he goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Roman recovers and breaks up the pin, Roman runs at Ryback to hit him with the Spear but Ryback side steps him making running headfirst into Cena's pod. Ryback walks over and picks a bloody Dre up off the ground, he throws Dre back into the ring. He gets into the ring, he runs at him but Dre side steps him allowing run shoulder first into the ring post.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

BING! The final pod opens and John Cena comes in, he runs and hits Ryback with one flying shoulder block then follows that up with another one. He picks Ryback up from behind and hits him with a spinout power bomb, he stands in front of Ryback's head then comes off the ropes and hits him with the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John grabs Ryback's leg then locks him into the STFU, Dre rolls over then grabs Ryback's free arm puts him in the Cross Face making the Las Vegas Native tap out.

"Ryback is eliminated." It was now down to three men. Dre, John and Roman. With Dre still in pain and badly hurting it was really only Roman and John left standing. The two men circle then lock up, Roman whips John into the ropes and when he comes back Roman hits him with a tilt-a whirl slam, he goes for a pin but John kicks out before the ref could even hit the mat. Roman goes to pick him up but John counters and hits Roman with an FU, before John could go for the pin his own son Dre rolls him up from behind.

1…

2…

3…

"John Cena is eliminated." It was now down to two final superstars with WWE Champion Dre Jackson and Shield member Roman Reigns. Dre runs and tackles Roman out of the ring, they land on the metal grate, Dre stands and because the blood over his face he couldn't really see what he was doing but instead of waiting for Roman to get an offense in he runs and spears Roman though another empty pod. Both men were bleeding. Dre's face was covered, cuts on his back and on the top of his head because of some glass from the pod for Roman it was only his face.

The ref came over to check on both superstars, he asks if both men are okay and still want to continue. Even though Dre should've quit he didn't and so he slowly stood back up, he rolls back into the ring and laid there on his back. Roman had the same idea so he did the same but as soon as he was though the ropes, Dre ran at him and hit him with the Drive-By Kick to the side of his head then went for the pin.

1…

2…

3….

"Here is your winner and still WWE Champion…. DRE JACKSON!"

(!)

Dre awakes to find himself in the trainer's room, he was all stitched up on his face, back and head but was still in pain. He feels the title resting on his chest, he pats it then points up into the air and says,

"I did it Raven."

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit that review button people.**


	25. There's Something Wrong With Dre

**Wow people, I have to say I think The Great American Bash was a great success and so now we start the road towards Summer Slam, the main Pay-Per-View of the Summer for WWE. **

***I don't own WWE only Dre Jackson and Sarita.**

(July 15, 2013- Monday Night Raw: 26 Days Until Summer Slam)

Dre walked though the underground parking lot of the arena, he was currently wearing black sweatpants with three white strips going down the legs. A black hoodie with the hood up over his black baseball cap, he kept walking but as he nearing the end of the hallway his new number one contender CM Punk appeared in front of him. Dre goes to speak but Punk cuts him off, "I'm not here say what you think I'm going to say because of the circumstances, I want to give my condolences to you about Raven" he said then patted Dre on the shoulder before walking off.

Dre just stood there, he walks to his locker room then enters. He drops his bag on the ground, he drops down onto a steel chair then puts his hands in his head. He pulls his head up then reaches into his bag and pulls out a silver water canteen. He unscrews the top then takes a drink of the liquid, there is a knock at the door so he quickly puts the top on then tosses it back into his bag before saying, "Come in" the door opens and in walks Raw General Manager Theodore Long. "Hey Teddy what can I do for you?" asks Dre.

"First off how do you feel playa?" Teddy asked with concern for the younger superstar, who replied,

"I'm feeling good Teddy, ready to put on a show especially tonight since tonight we're paying tribute to Raven." Teddy nodded then said,

"Well playa tonight your teaming up with Sarita to take on two returning Superstar and Diva, can't say much just that they're a brother and sister duo" Dre nodded his head then the older man left the locker room. Once the door was closed he pulled the water canteen out again, he chugs down the rest of the drink then grabs his title and pops a piece of gum into his mouth before leaving the room. He walks down the hall, this time he is stopped by his parents John and Mickie. Without a word Dre hugs both of them then moves past them making his way towards the viewing room.

(!)

Mickie watched her son walk off with John standing next to her, she turned to her fiancé then said, "Is it me or did it smell what I think it smelt like on his breath."

"I think it smelled it too" he replied with a grim expression, he pulled his fiancé into a hug as they both were hoping what they thought wasn't true.

(!)

Dre walked over to the catering area and grabbed a water bottle, he takes a sip when his tag team partner for tonight approaches him. "Hey Dre, how are you doing?" Sarita asked him with concern in her voice, Dre takes another sip then says,

"Not to be rude or anything but I'm seriously getting tired of people asking me how I feel… yes the girl I loved since high school died…. Yes I'm sad and upset but for fucking god's sake I don't want to talk about that subject alone cause I'm done talking about it" he slams the water bottle down then walks away. Sarita who watches him pulls out her cell phone and quickly texts Mickie.

Dre walks into the viewing room, he takes a seat in the far corner and begins to watch the current match between CM Punk vs. Alberto Del Rio.

(!)

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall…" Justin said as the bell was rung, Temperature by Sean Paul hit and out walked Sarita to cheers. "Introducing first from El Paso, Texas, weighting in at 145 lbs… Sarita" Justin said as Latina Diva made her way down the ramp and entered the ring. Till I Collapse Remix hit and out walked WWE Champion Dre Jackson, "Introducing her tag team partner from Queens, New York, weighting in at 245 lbs…. the WWE Champion Dre Jackson" Justin said as Dre ran down the ramp then slid into the ring.

Generator A hit and out walked the returning Paul and Katie Lea Burchill, "Introducing from Chelsea, England, at the combined weight of 397 lbs… Paul and Katie Lea Burchill" Justin said as the two siblings made their way down the ramp and entered the ring. The two Divas started the match off, they locked up but because of Katie Lea's more hardcore style she was able to get kick Sarita in the gut then hit her with a Fisherman Suplex, she goes for an early pin.

1…

2…

Sarita kicks out, Katie Lea picks the Latina Diva up then again kicks her in the gut only this time she hits her with a swinging neckbreaker. Katie Lea drops a knee onto Sarita's midsection, she reaches down then grabs Sarita's arm and places her in the Camel Clutch submission hold. Sarita struggles to break the hold, Katie Lea releases the hold then stomps down on Sarita's back making the Latina cry out in pain. She walks over and tags in Paul making Dre enter the match, Dre comes in and the two male superstars begin to exchange blows. Burchill goes for a punch but Dre ducks then runs to the ropes and when he comes off he hits Paul with a bulldog then goes for the pin.

1…

2…

Burchill gets his shoulder up, Dre stands then picks the Englishman up but Burchill counters and hits him with a belly-to-belly suplex. Burchill runs and slams his knee into the side of Dre's head knocking him out of the ring to the arena floor. Paul gets out of the ring as the ref begins the ten count, Burchill picks Dre up then rams him back first into the ring apron. Burchill picks the WWE Champion up then whips him into the steel steps back first, he picks him up again then rolls him back into the ring just as the ref says seven.

Burchill rolls in after him and then goes for the pin attempt,

1…

2…

Dre kicks out, Burchill grabs Dre's head then with his foot stomps down using his finisher move Curb Stomp and covers for the pin.

1…

2….

3…

"Here are your winners Paul Burchill and Katie Lea Burchill" Justin announced, the Burchills exit the ring with smiles on their faces. Dre sits up in the middle of the ring, he is clearly upset about the lost. He rolls out of the ring near the announcer table, he walks back and forth then suddenly he grabs the top of the announcer table then rips if off and throws it to the ground. He kicks the steel steps near him, he moves past Sarita who was holding his title out to him. He walks up the ramp then as he reaches the top COO Triple H's music hits and he walks out onto the stage.

"Now hold it right there Jackson, I just came out there to announce that instead of you defending your WWE Championship against CM Punk at Summer Slam you will instead the title next week right here on Monday Night Raw."

**Thanks for reading, I will have the next chapter up tomorrow for sure.**


	26. Saying Goodbye Is Hard To Do

**Hello everyone this chapter is short and well can't says sweet so I just change the subject, the chapter takes place after Raven's funeral with Dre back home. **

***I don't own Far Away nor Goodbye as they belong to either Rapper Tyga or Rap Supergroup Slaughterhouse.**

(July 18, 2013- Thursday Afternoon)

Saying goodbye was never easy for Dre, especially today of all days. Today was Raven's funeral, practically everyone from WWE had showed up ranging from Vince McMahon down to William Regal. Dre was now sitting on his bed in his bedroom at his and Raven's house. Dre reaches over and grabs his IPod, which was lying next to him on the bed, he places both earphones in his ears then presses play. The first song that plays is Far Away by Tyga featuring Chris Richardson.

_[Chris Richardson]_

_Walk a thousand miles_

_Just to see her (see her)_

_But she's far far away_

_And I'd do anything just to see her face_

_But she's far far away_

_Walk a thousand miles_

_Just to see her smile again_

Dre walked out of the room to the living room, he stopped then looked around the room remembering everything that he and Raven did in the room.

_[Tyga]_

_Sittin' on a plane_

_Reminiscing back when I made that mistake_

_I wish it never ended with a heartbreak_

_Now your heart broken, tears in ya face_

_Ask myself why, looking at the sky_

_If I could turn back I'd make it all right_

_Praying that you better but its still stormy weather_

_Don't wanna let go but the rain wont let up_

_Now you gone, still thinking bout you everyday_

_And I know feelings was hurt and you can blame me but_

_I'm sorry for the games that I played_

_But now it's too late_

_And now she's…_

He left the kitchen then walked into the bathroom, he looks around and remembers their first fight as a couple thankfully they made up right away. Far Away had ended then Goodbye by Slaughterhouse started playing, he fought the tears as he remembered some more moments between him and Raven, the first part was when she had come back from the hospital to tell him that they were having twins.

_[Joe Budden]_

_I remember it like it just happened_

_I could of sworn it was a dream_

_But in reality it hit me like a nightmare_

_Or at least that's how it seemed_

_I just got a grip on our relationship_

_We was ironing things out, started picking up steam_

_And when we didn't need it, when it all got heated_

_And we both said some things that we probably didn't mean_

_God intervened, guess war was at stake_

_Thought we left nothing over, he put more on the plate_

_She came home from the doctor with news I been wantin'_

_Said family was incoming, she pregnant, twins coming_

When the song was over, he yanked the earphones out of his ears then placed the IPod on the counter top. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, he unscrews the top then drinks straight from the bottle with the use of the shot glass.

"Goodbye Rav… I'll miss you."

**Thanks for reading, I will have Chapter 27 up tonight as well.**


	27. What The Hell Just Happened?

**What's up everyone, I'm back with Chapter 27 of My Thug Life 2 and do things get even more interesting so instead of keeping you guys waiting I'll let you get to the chapter** **that will shape the future of this story and Dre's future.**

***I don't own anything that goest to WWE only Dre Jackson while Renya and Jerome goes to RonRon100**

(July 22, 2013- Monday Night Raw- 27 Days Until Summer Slam)

"What an explosive crowd we have here tonight ladies and gentlemen, we are live from the Frank Erwin Center in Austin Texas and what a show we have for you tonight, WWE Champion Dre Jackson will defend his WWE Championship against number one contender CM Punk…. I have just received word that not only will that match kick the show off tonight but that COO Triple H will be the guest referee for that match," said Bradley Owens.

The Game hit and out walked COO Triple H wearing a referee shirt, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Championship, introducing first the guest referee The Game Triple H" Justin Roberts announced as Triple H entered the ring, Cult of Personality hit and out walked CM Punk, Punk walks down the ramp with a smile on his face because he knew that tonight he was going to get the job down and win back the WWE Championship even without the help of NWO. Till I Collapse Remix hits and the crowd is explosive as WWE Champion Dre Jackson, Dre rubs his head then starts walking but as he did everyone noticed that he was stumbling a little bit. He entered the ring and raised the title into the air.

"Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighting in at 219 lbs… CM Punk" Punk raised his arms into the air. "Introducing his opponent from Queens, New York, weighting in at 245 lbs, he is the WWE Champion Dre Jackson."

The two men circled then locked up, they break then hold and Dre goes for a punch but stumbles and misses allowing Punk to hit him with a drop kick. Punk kicks Dre in the ribs, he drops a knee onto Dre's back making the WWE Champion cry out in pain. Punk picks Dre up then slaps him across the face, Dre is now pissed as he tackles Punk to the mat then begins to pound down into Punk. Triple H comes over and pulls Dre off of Punk.

Dre pushes past Triple H only to get kicked by Punk in the side of the head and then Punk goes for the cover.

1…

2…

Dre kicks out, Punk picks Dre up but Dre breaks the hold then hits Punk with an FU out of nowhere. He goes for a pin,

1…

2…

Punk gets his shoulder, Dre slams his knee into the side of Punk's head then gets him into the Cross Face but just as Dre clasps his hands together Punk reverses it into a pin. Triple H dropped to the mat and did something that shocked everyone as he did a fast count.

1…

2…

3…

"Here is your winner and new WWE Champion CM Punk" Justin Roberts announced as the crowed booed and began to throw trash into the ring area. Punk who had no clue as to what happened left the ring and walked up the ramp with a smile on his face. Meanwhile Dre sat in the middle of the ring, he knew exactly what had happened and was pissed off.

CM Punk walked though the hallway with the WWE Championship over his shoulder and a smile on his face. He turned the corner to see David Otunga, Husky Harris, Mason Ryan and Jerome. "That's our fearless leader CM Punk winning the big one and bringing it back to N.W.O" Otunga said with smile which faded when Punk said,

"Back to N.W.O? I don't think so? I won this by myself not with your help I never need your help to win the WWE Championship."

"What are you saying Punk?" Jerome asked to which Punk replied,

"What I'm saying Jerome is that as of right now THE N.W.O is no more."

(!)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome at this time The COO Triple H," he said and the crowd could be heard booing. "Triple H… the question on everyone's mind is why did you screw Dre Jackson out of the WWE Championship?" Triple H clears his throat then goes to speak when suddenly out of nowhere Dre appeared and tackled him to the ground then began to punch him in the face. Dre picked him up then threw him into a nearby crate, he went over and again started pounding down on him.

John, Randy and Sheamus appeared. They pulled the angered former WWE Champion off the bloody COO. "Let me go!" Dre shouted, he broke their grip but didn't go after Triple H as they thought, Triple H stood and stared at the younger superstar. "You know…. The rumors are true you're nothing more than a fucking hypocrite who has his head shoved up Vince McMahon's ass…. I mean instead of talking to my fucking face about any problems you had with me you go out and screw me out of my WWE Championship" Dre says with venom.

"Listen, Dre ever since Raven died you haven't been the same, I did what I thought was good for business" Triple H replied as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Well how about this for improving business…" Dre stepped forward so he was nose to nose with Triple H then said, "I QUIT!" Dre walked pasted the shocked John, Randy and Sheamus. He walked to his locker room then started packing his bags, he pulled his red Never Back Down t-shirt when the door to his locker room opened and in walked his father, mother, sister, J-Woff, White Tiger, Sarita, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth and Zack Ryder.

"Dre… we need to talk" Mickie said with sadness in her voice, Dre stopped packing his bag then suddenly he kicked the chair that his bag was sitting on. He spun around to stare at them with anger in his eyes.

"You want to talk? What to tell me that you agree with Triple H?" everyone shook their heads. "Or you're coming to say that you're worried about me? Well guess what… I don't need your fucking sympathy and I sure as hell don't need you to worry about me because I was fine before I even met you any of you so I don't need your help so how about you all do me a fucking favor and leave me the hell alone."

**Thanks for reading, now hit that review button then type a nice review then press that send button. **

**P.S to know what happens during Dre's exit of the WWE be on the look out for My Thug Life: The Missing Chapters. Jerome will be getting his own spin-off soon so be on the look out for that.**

**Stories in this Universe:**

**1. My Thug Life**

**2. My Thug Life 2**

**3. Started From The Bottom**

**4. Untitled Jerome Story**

**5. Son of The Viper (Starts in October= Early spoilers for Halloween Havoc, Survivor Series and Armageddon PPV matches involving Andre)**

**Coming Soon:**

**1. My Thug Life 3 (Final story in the trilogy)**

**2. Untitled Spin-off of the My Thug Life series**


	28. This Could Get Any Worse

**What's up everyone, I'm back with Chapter 28... do you guys see the number of reviews? that's right baby 99 and the great part is... we're no where near the end of the story. I have to say I'm happy that you guys love my story this much anyways here is Chapter 28 like I said and I have to say I'm happy with the outcome of this chapter. Cause you see some things...**

**1. Dre realizes what he put his friends and family though **

**and**

**2. Some start to pace themself away from Dre**

(July 23, 2013- The Day After)

Dre felt like shit when he woke up the next morning, after coming back to his hotel room he collapsed on the bed and passed out. He sits up in the bed before he can get out he sees a glass of water and some aspirin on the nightstand. Knowing full well that he didn't put it there he looked up to sees John, Mickie and Renya standing there. He pops the aspirin into his mouth then goes to take a sip of water but stops when he sees dried blood on his knuckles. "What the hell happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Paul screwed you out of your WWE Championship, you went ballistic and attacked him then quit…. Oh and your also have become an alcoholic" John replies. Dre begins to remember all of that then he remembered what happened right after that when he yelled at everyone. He places his head into his head then says,

"God…. Guys I'm so sorry about yesterday, I'm such a fucking idiot" when he doesn't get a reply he looks up. They were all still staring at him, "I'm checking myself into rehab… It's step number one and I understand if you don't want nothing to do with me but I know it's something I have to do," he said, he watched as his mother walked over then suddenly slapped him upside his head.

"You better damn well be sorry, scaring as to death…" she said, he waited for to some more when suddenly she threw her arms around him catching him off guard. "I'm so proud that you're taking the right step into getting better though" she released the hug then slapped him upside the head again.

"What was that one for?" he asked to which she replied,

"Just to remind you not to scare me again." John and Mickie left leaving Dre along with his sister.

"Ren listen, Can you drive me to the rehab facility?" he asked, she nodded but still didn't say anything to him. She went outside to wait for him. He climbed out of the bed then took a quick shower, he stepped outside the bathroom and started to get dressed. He pulls on dark blue wrangler jeans, which he sags a little bit, he pulls on a plain white t-shirt, his blue/white Nikes and a white baseball cap placing it backwards on his head. He zips up his duffle bag then slings it over his shoulder. When he steps outside the room he sees that his sister is no longer standing there but Katarina Waters a.k.a. Katie Lea Burchill instead. "My sister isn't taking me is she?" he asked.

"Sorry love but she said that something came up so I said I would" Kat replied, Dre nodded his head. He didn't blame Renya for not wanting to be near him after his blow up yesterday. They walked towards the elevator and Kat pressed the down button, the elevator arrived so they stepped inside. As the doors closed no one said a word, the silence broke when Katie's phone went off, so pulled it out began to talk to who ever was on the other side. From the look of it who ever she was talking to was clearing upsetting her for as soon as she hung up the phone she said, "Fuckin' Prick" she then remembered that Dre was in the elevator with her. "Sorry you had to hear that love but it was my boyfriend… or should I say ex-boyfriend, I just found out that he's been cheating on me…" Kat started to cry.

Dre gritted his teeth, he wasn't so great at comforting people who needing cheering up like this. He sucked up any courage he had and said, "Well then he's an idiot for hurting someone who is smart, beautiful and amazing as you" Dre's eyes widen at how easy that was.

Kat wiped the tears from her eyes then said, "Thanks Dre… maybe your not such a tough guy after all" she smiled while Dre hung his head and said,

"God damn it… I gotten soft" making Kat laugh even more.

(!)

Kat's car pulled in front of the Facility, Dre looked at the large building then said, "Thanks again Kat" he said.

"No problem Dre, maybe when your down… you'll think about coming back to the company?" she replied. Dre shook his head then said,

"Sorry but I don't think I'm coming back… don't get me wrong, I loved working there and I'll miss my friends but after getting screwed by Paul there's no way in hell I'm going back" he got out of the car, he grabbed his bag and thanked her again before walking inside of the facility. He walked straight to the front desk, "Hi, I'm here to check myself in" he said to the lady behind the counter. The lady handed him some papers to fill out then said that the head of the facility would come out to meet him whence he was done.

He walked over and sat down then looked at the paper, he filled out the easy stuff but stopped when he came to the reasons for coming to the facility.

_Alcoholism_

_Drug Addiction_

_Anger Issues_

The list went on, he checked Alcoholism for sure but then took a deep breath before checking Anger Issues as well. He stood up then walked back to the front desk and handed in the papers. He walked over and took his seat once more, Dre didn't know why but something was nagging at him about this place. "You must be the new admission?" came a man's voice, Dre stood and faced the head of the facility. His eyes grew wide when he saw who was standing in front of him.

"Oh god not you" he said.

The head of the facility was none other than the famous Doctor Shelby, "It is I Dr. Shelby, now first off welcome to my facility and now please follow me to your room" Dre grabbed his bag then followed Shelby down the hall, they kept walking until they reached room A45. Shelby unlocked the door so they could enter the room, "Alright so you will wear the traditional all white attire with slippers, the rules as followed, 1) No Drinking or Drugs, 2) No fighting, 3) In order to complete your requirements to leave the facility you must take part in every meeting and/or activity" Dre nodded his head then placed his bag on the bed.

Dr. Shelby turned to leave the room but stopped and turned to face them, "I almost forgot, on Mondays, Wednesday and Friday is your AA meetings while Tuesday and Thursday is your Anger Management sessions, Saturdays is Free Day meaning you can do anything as long as it is in the facility and finally Sundays is Visiting Day where your friends or family can come and visit you" with that Dr. Shelby turned and left the room. Dre looked around then laid down on the bed, he placed his hands behind his head then said,

"This could not get any worse."

**Thanks for reading and now all you have to do is hit the review... leave a good review then hit that damn send button.**


	29. AA Session Day 1

**Hey everyone, it is I ChainGangSoldier45 again back with another chapter for My Thug Life 2 and let's just that I have hit 107 reviews for this story and the best part is... we are no where near the end there many more chapters left to come so enjoy.**

***Disclaimer located in previous chapters. OH and RonRon100 makes an appearance in this chapter haha**

(July 24, 2013- Wednesday: AA Meeting Session 1)

Dre never thought he'd hear a more annoying sound than the sound he was hearing right now. He sits up and looks everywhere but can't seem to find it, "What the hell?" he growls, there is a knock at the door then it opens and in walks Dr. Shelby. Dre realizes that the annoying sound is coming from the doctor's hand, "Oh my god…. Please for the love of god shut that crap off," he says covering his ears with his hands. The noise disappears so he takes his hands away from his hears, he shakes his head as Dr. Shelby leaves the room and so he changes into the required wearing garments which was all white from top to bottom. He walks out of the room to see two men wearing blue outfits similar to Dre's, they led him down the hall to room D666. Dre chuckled when he saw the room number then went inside, the first thing he noticed was that there was only one other person in the room.

The man in the room wore a blue polo shirt, black jeans and black sneakers. "Ah mister Jackson welcome, come in and take a seat please" the man said, Dre walked over and took the seat across from the man. "My name is Ronnie but you can call me Ron, now usually AA meetings are suppose to be in a huge group well we're going for something new, to see if a series of one on one sessions can have the same effect as if you were in a group" Ron said. Dre looked at him with a blank expression, Ron chuckled then said, "How about we start? When did you first start drinking more than you normally would?"

Dre knew this question was going to be thrown at him, he just didn't expect to hear it so soon. "It started the night of Sunday the 14th, I had just retained my WWE Championship inside the Elimination Chamber and I guess I just got over excited," he said only partly lying. Apart of Dre knew that Ron knew that he was partly lying as well but knew the man wouldn't say anything as it was part of the rules or whatever that the person was suppose to let the person with the problem tell him everything when they were ready and at this point Dre wasn't ready to spill his guts.

"All right Dre, lets move on shall we?" Ron asked, Dre nodded his head then Ron said, "All right, lets try something else…. Ah I know" Ron reached over grabbed a piece of paper then handed it to Dre who took it willingly. "It's the 12 step plan to help recover…. Now you don't have to really start at number one so for today start with number eight and if you want go on from there but other than that let's end it for today and meet up again same time on Friday." Dre nodded his head then stood up and left the room, he walked out the door to see the same two orderlies where there from earlier. They escorted Dre to the lunchroom area, he stepped in the line and went to grab a tray but when he saw the food he brought his hand back.

He walked out to the sitting area and sat down at an empty table. He sat back and looked around the room but stopped when he caught someone staring back at him. The person had black hair going down to his chest and was covering his face as well, Dre didn't what it was the person was seriously giving him the creeps so he looked away. Dre decided that he was having enough so he stood up and walked left the room, he thought it was weird that no guards were around so he left and went back to his room. He shut the door behind him then walked over to the desk and sat down, "I think it's kind of weird that my room has a desk… but hey who am I to argue?" he said out loud to himself then he realized that he just talked to himself so he slapped the side of his head.

Dre grabbed the first pen he saw then pulled out a piece of paper and begin to work on the 12-step plan. He looked at the sheet and saw that steps 1 though 7 were about god so he decided to skip down next to step 8 which read make a list of all persons he had harmed, and become willing to make amends to them all. He tapped the pen on the paper once then wrote down.

Dad

Mom

Sister

Sarita

Jordan

Carter

He hesitated about who else he should place down on the list then it hit him so he quickly wrote:

Raven

Dre dropped the pen down onto the desk then stood up, he walks around the room looking around as he didn't get a real good look at it before. Suddenly there was a knock at the door so he walked over and opened it to reveal a nurse. She was holding a box which she handed to him, "What's this?" he asked to which she replied,

"One of your parents came by and gave us this box and Dr. Shelby has given the approve for you to have them." Dre closed the door when she walked away, he made his way over to his bed and opened the box to reveal framed photos along with some letters from his parents but none from his sister which he kind of expected, the last letter was from Katrina which shocked him so he tossed the box to the ground then laid down the bed and began to read the letters starting with the one from his mother.

_Dear Dre,_

_Now I know its only your first…. Okay wait I'm making it sound like your in school but your not because your and now I'm blabbering like an idiot sorry. Anyways I'm writing to let you know that you'll do your best and come out a better man and just know that your father and I will be there waiting for you when you come home._

_Love, _

_Mom_

Dre shook his head at his mother's silliness then moved on to his father's.

_Dear Dre, _

_Now I know that your mother wrote a letter to you and knowing her she started blabbering about something or some other anyways I have to say that I'm proud of you and the man you've become and I know that you'll pull though this and though you may not come back after the shit Paul pulled and know this I'll have some words for him on Friday Night Smackdown but anyways I know you'll find something to do hey maybe you'll go to that other company and "help" them by making Paul look like an idiot._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. Remember Hustle, Loyalty and Respect_

Dre smiled then placed his dad's letter on top of his mother's then picked up Katrina's, which he was still shocked to see so he opens it up then began to read.

_Dear Dre,_

_Well first off, I took your advice and dumped my loser boyfriend but that's not the reason why I wrote this letter. The reason why I did was because I have to admit that I have the up most respect for you as a person and as an athlete. I wish we had met under better circumstances and I hope we can work together again in the future._

_Sincere…. What the hell?_

_Love,_

_Kat XO_

Dre smiled then placed the letter down on the table next to his bed then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep for tomorrow he had his first session with Dr. Shelby tomorrow.

"Fuck me."

**Thanks for reading now all you have to do is review thanks again peoples.**


End file.
